Matrimonio Desesperado
by Lady Arilyn de Rhimine
Summary: Draco tiene que casarse o perderá casi todas sus posesiones. Unos ladrones atracan Gryngotts, teniendo a Draco y Hermione entre los secuestrados. ¿Qué harán?¿Podrán salir con vida?. ¿Podrán trabajar juntos y dejar de lado sus diferencias?.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

**Bueno, a los nuevos, os doy la bienvenida**

**Para los antiguos que se paren a leer esto, les debo una explicación.**

**No me gustaba, este capitulo lo hice deprisa y corriendo, a la vez que iba leyéndolo aumentaba mi cariño por todos aquellos que me leyeron y me dejaron sus comentarios.**

**Tenia faltas de ortografía, estaba mal expresado y una falta de atención tremenda.**

**Yo no me siento bien dejando esto así mientras pueda mejorarlo.**

**Merecéis que de lo mejor de mi en cada capitulo, así que con mucho esfuerzo e ilusión e corregido y arreglado el primer capitulo, espero que me dejéis comentarios y os aconsejo encarecidamente que lo leáis, por que puede que os aclare algo para mas adelante.**

**No os asustéis, seguiré con el fic, de hecho ya tengo la mitad del capitulo seis. Publicare en breve.**

**¡¡Se os quiere!!**

**Y gracias por leerme.**

Era una tarde fría y nublada. Justo como a él le gustaban.

En su impresionante despacho, Draco Malfoy estaba extrañamente nervioso, sólo alguien muy observador podría darse cuenta.

La estancia era enorme, las paredes no parecían de ladrillo, sino de roca pura, los enormes ventanales estaban surcados por diversos colores creando una imagen totalmente luminosa en el despacho. Estos ventanales permitían ver, si el sueño lo requería, una vista maravillosa del exterior, el cielo es su mas puro esplendor, tal altitud estaba situada esa habitación que la vista se podría comparar a la de la cima de cualquier montaña.

Mesa de la mas pura madera, pergaminos perfectamente colocados, se veían figuras de cristal- seguramente de un valor escalofriante- jarrones con flores que cambiaban de aspecto.. Incluso había una mesa de villar a unos metros de la chimenea.

Esta sala inusitadamente grande, era solo una mínima parte del inmenso castillo del que Draco Malfoy era amo y señor.

Situada a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, nadie sabía por qué el heredero de los Malfoy eligió un sitio así para instalar lo que mas adelante llamaría hogar.

En las proximidades de la mansión había un bosque con una vegetación densa.

El lugar y el misterioso bosque que rodeaba la mansión, proporcionaba a su dueño la privacidad que quería.

Al otro lado del castillo, en la parte opuesta al bosque, la vista se perdía en un lago cristalino.

En el pueblo se rumoreaba que, para construir el castillo, habían traído piedra por piedra desde Escocia.

Draco se apartó lentamente de la ventana, se acercó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en su cómodo sofá de cuero.

Y clavo la mirada en el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-Soluciónalo

Una orden simple y clara.

El hombre de pelo y ojos castaños que estaba en frente casi ni se inmuto, simplemente levantó una ceja, mas como señal irónica que de sorpresa.

-No es tan fácil Draco, está firmado, por ambas partes. Con tus padres y los suyos de testigos.

-¡Cómo que no es _tan fácil_! ¿Para qué te pago tanto dinero? ¿Para que hagas cosas fáciles?

El abogado ni se inmutó, no en vano llevaba trabajando para Malfoy mas de 3 años. Continuó diciendo.

-Primero tienes que entender la situación, mira..

Pero antes de poder explicarse, Draco volvió a interrumpirle- ¡No quiero entender nada!, es ridículo. Tenia ..- Draco paro un momento para hacer la cuenta- ¿Qué? ¿16 años?¿17 tal vez? Creo que ni siquiera era mayor de edad.

-Ridículo pero legal. Draco, parece mentira que no sepas lo a menudo que van juntas esas palabras.

Draco no tuvo mas remedio que asentir bruscamente ante estas palabras y permitir que Wilson le explicara los apartados de del contrato.

¿Qué contrato? El de su boda. Su maldita y jodida boda. Por un método habitual entre magos: el concordatto.

¡Bah! ¡concordatto! ¿Cómo es posible?. Maldita sea.

Tengo que salir de esta.

Recordó vagamente haberlo firmado. También sus padres y sus futuros suegros: los Parkinson.

El concordatto era la forma en que los magos programaban matrimonios entre menores de edad, y excepciones similares. Pero la verdad era que en los últimos tiempos solo los utilizaban para enlaces sangre pura.

_..como aquí expresa, estabas totalmente informado de que seria imposible la nulidad del concordatto.._

Oía la voz de su abogado como si estuviera en un sueño, su mente vagó hasta el pasado.

Se acordaba de haber firmado eso, por un momento, incluso llego a sentir su ansiedad, su ilusión por librar al mundo de los sangre sucia, de unirse con una sangre pura, de conseguir la gloria con su primer trabajo..

¡Qué lejano estaba todo! Pero después llego la guerra, en su versión mas dura y cruel. Muertos, torturas..

Él fue elegido para entrar en los mortífagos, y descubrió su propia realidad.

Era demasiado cobarde, él no estaba echo para ese tipo de vida. Descubrió que para defender la pureza de sangre, eran necesarios mas sacrificios de los que el estaba dispuesto.

Después del caos que fue la muerte de su director, después del caos de su regreso a los mortífagos.. Empezó a dudar de todo y de todos, ¿Por qué estaba metido en esto? ¿Por qué no podía elegir qué hacer? ¿Por qué lo que el creía que era un camino de esplendor, se convirtió en servidumbre, sufrimiento y agonía?

Tuvo otra misión: la exterminación de una familia muggle: Los Granger.

Nunca supo si fue la presión, los recuerdos de las palabras de la única persona que había esperado algo de él, aun cuando el le apuntaba con la varita en lo alto de una torre. O, peor aun, una desconocida y hasta entonces desconocida conciencia.

Los días precedentes al golpe, se preparo metal y físicamente.

Odio.

Rencor.

Repulsión.

Intentó recobrar el mismo animo por unos ideales, que, con cada esfuerzo que hacia por alcanzarlos, mas miedo y repugnancia le daban.

_Ella solo es una inmunda sangre sucia, no tiene derecho a vivir en nuestro mundo. _

_Sangre sucia, inferior, despojo humano._

Una y otra vez. No lo ponía en duda, pero del dicho al hecho hay un trecho.

Llego el día del ataque;

Eran pocos mortífagos, no se esperaba mas resistencia en dos muggles que la que esperarían de una cucaracha.

Craso error.

La orden de fénix estaba al tanto de todo. Draco no sabía cómo, pero aurores llegaron desde todas partes.

Las recuerdos llegaron como un vendaval a su memoria.

Oía ruidos en el piso de abajo, sus compañeros estaban batiéndose contra los aurores.

Y el estaba solo. A casa entera estaba registrada y la sangre sucia estaba en el piso superior, mientras subía las escaleras, recordó que tenia que darse prisa, matar a la sangre sucia y huir.

El banda oscuro no saldría bien parado de esta lucha si no se daba prisa.

El señor oscuro en persona le había ordenado que lo tenia que hacer el mismo. O si no tendría que asumir las consecuencias.

Matar a Hermione Granger. Ahora.

Se encontró con Potter y Weasley. Ellos estaban desprevenidos, ahora o nunca y Draco atacó, ya sea por desesperación, el efecto sorpresa, o algún Dios del cielo, salio herido pero vivo.

Potter estaba inmovilizado por un hechizo enredadera y Weasley casi inconsciente en el suelo.

Draco le mando un hechizo de masa gelatinosa que le inmovilizaba contra el suelo.

Llegado el momento Draco temblaba, de un inesperado frío que le envolvió, por las heridas y por la presión.

Hermione desarmada contra la pared, herida y aun así, le miraba desafiante y directamente a los ojos.

Dos pasos hacia delante, y alzó la varita contra ella.

Si bien era cierto que el pulso le temblaba.

-Malfoy..- Dijo Hermione, al parecer en un desesperado intento por razonar con el rubio.- No tienes que

-¡Cállate!¡Tú no sabes nada! -Rugió Draco con rabia y añadió- Eres tú o yo.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Tristeza?

A Hermione, las ultimas palabras del rubio le dieron una esperanza.

Pero antes de que Hermione volviera a abrir la boca, oyó la voz de Harry decir:

-Eres un cobarde, Malfoy, una rata asquerosa ¡¡¿Esto es lo que harás el resto de tu existencia?¡¡ ¿Obedecer a Voldemort como un perrito?- La voz de Harry estaba inesperadamente tranquila. Miraba con rabia al chico armado.

Draco se giró lentamente - San Potter- casi escupió el nombre- no te preocupes, dentro de poco vendrán a recogerte, y veras de lo que es capaz al que con tanta alegría llamas por su nombre. Y yo disfrutaré del espectáculo que EL dará contigo.

-¡No tengo miedo!- Esta vez Harry si que gritó, y no fueron los gritos lo que mas miedo daba, si no la absoluta convicción en sus palabras- ¡Sí! ¡ Es verdad! ¡Puede que yo muera hoy! ¡ O mañana! Pero lo que también es verdad, es que moriré luchando por algo que de verdad creo, moriré luchando por mis amigos, unos amigos que darían la vida por mí.

Y, si mi vida, o mi muerte, puede ayudar de alguna manera a mi causa, no dudes ni un momento que nada podría hacerme mas feliz.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, y esbozo su mueca típica de desden, y unas carcajadas escaparon de sus labios

-Muy bonito el discurso Potter.- Su expresión se ensombreció- Pero parece que no tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas. ¡No sabes de lo que es capaz! ¡Estas loco Potter!

Ahora el turno de reír era para Harry

-¿Qué no lo se? ¿Qué no lo se? ¿Quién es el loco? ¡Mató a mis padres!

Draco le dio una patada a una mesa, antes de que Harry terminara. Y gritó

-¡Y matará a los míos!¡ Y a mi! ¿Qué esperas Potter? ¿Qué me compadezca de ti? ¿Qué diga OH pobrecito´´- Sus ojos azules se volvieron grises y totalmente gélidos- basta de discursos de iglesia de barrio.

Tengo que hacer esto.

Se volvió de nuevo contra una Hermione desarmada y, aunque su mano temblaba, levanto la carita directa a ella.

-Hazlo-esta vez era Hermione la que hablaba- pero no te engañes, no tienes ´´ que hacerlo, lo haces por que quieres, por lo menos utiliza bien los verbos.

-Además de sangre sucia, estupida, pero claro , ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo?- dijo la voz cargada de veneno.

-¡Seré una sangre sucia! ¡Puede que muera ahora! Pero me enorgullezco de jamás haber odiado tanto como tú. No entenderé nunca como puedes odiar tanto.

Hermione habría jurado ver cambiar la expresión del mortifago aunque fuera un segundo

-Granger, ya no es sólo odio, tengo que hacerlo o me mataran, a mí y a mis padres.

Hermione avanzó un paso, y Draco se puso en guardia otra vez.

-¿Y quieres vivir siempre así? ¿Con miedo? ¿Por tu vida y por tus seres queridos? ¿Lucharas por alguien a quien no le importas? ¿Una vida de esclavitud?

Draco acerco la varita a su cara, hasta dejar unos centímetros.

-No des un paso mas.

-No quieres hacer esto, Malfoy- Continuo lentamente Hermione.

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunto Draco con sarcasmo.

Esta vez fue Harry el que habló

-Sí, eso creemos, si quisieras ya lo habrías hecho. Llevamos un rato aquí, y los ruidos de la lucha se oyen cada vez mas cerca. Malfoy, ayúdanos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos. Una carcajada irónica escapo de sus labios.

-¿Qué?

Antes las miradas estupefactas de Hermione y Ron, Harry continuó.

-Dumbledore, creía en ti, no te culpó y creyó que tenias algo bueno, y yo por respeto a él, te ofrezco lo mismo. No hagas esto y lucha contra Voldemort.

-¡Potter! ¡ Estas como un puñetero cencerro! Me mataran, por cobarde, y si acepto también por traición!

Un ruido atrajo la atención de todos.

Ron se movía, hizo todo lo posible por hablar y logro decir algunas palabras coherentes.

-Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy ¿No ves que ya estas muerto? ¿No ves lo que hace? ¿Es que no sabes lo que vendrá a continuación?. Te esta convirtiendo en un asesino, y por muy engreído, prepotente y asqueroso que seas, no tienes porque convertirte en un asesino.

Draco no contestó, se giró de nuevo a toda velocidad hacia Hermione con la varita en lo alto.

Su entrecortada respiración aumento, se le veía cada vez mas nervioso.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su presa. Sus ojos miel chocaron con los azules de el.

No vio en sus ojos ni súplica ni rabia y ella no vio en los suyos odio, solo vio miedo.

La comprensión que irradiaron los ojos de la castaña durante un momento, golpeo a Draco como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Sin cortar el contacto visual, Hermione se adelantó y dijo:

- Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya, sino..

Hermione alzó la mano, para que el depositara su varita y dieran por terminada la discursión.

La mano de Draco flaqueó, y a nadie le paso desapercibido.

Y, justo en ese momento ocurrió.

Justo cuando parecía que el orgullo iba a ceder a la razón.

Bellatrix irrumpió en la estancia como un huracán.

-!Magnifico sobrino¡ ¡Maravilloso! ¡Tenemos a Potter! Estará orgulloso de nosotros Draco. Te has redimido chico, mata ya a la sangre sucia y salgamos de aquí.

Bellatriz estaba fuera de sí, mientras gritaba ¡Señor, lo tenemos!. En esos momentos, los ojos de Draco volvieron a encontrarse con los de Hermione.

Alfo le agarró el corazón, cuando vio la calma en sus ojos. Calma y..¿Seguridad? ¿Confianza? ¿Confianza en qué? ¿En él?

Sin ser del todo consciente de su situación pregunto:

-¿Y los demás, tía?

-Están abajo, ¡Vamos, date prisa! Mátala y entreguemos a Potter.

Mientras en la mente de Draco la confusión instalaba su reino, llego hasta sus oídos un grito de terror, procedente del piso de abajo. Al mirar de nuevo a los ojos de su victima, comprendió su miedo.

Y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de pensarlas:

-¿Dónde están los padres de la sangre sucia? -Para enmascarar la pregunta añadió-Me gustaría que viera morir a sus padres.

Dada la facilidad de Draco para aparentar crueldad, Bellatrix sonrió, encantada.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Draco, pero por desgracia, están aun bajo la protección de la Orden del Fénix. -Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Harry, mientras decía- Hazlo ya

Draco fue consciente de todo en menos de 2 segundos, el tiempo que tardo Bella en darse la vuelta.

La varita de Hermione estaba a los pies de Draco, Potter y Weasley inmovilizados.

Draco le dio una patada a la varita que estaba en el suelo, tirándosela a su dueña, a la vez que mandó una imperdonable a su querida tía.

En esos escasos segundos Hermione ya tenia su varita en las manos, con dos movimientos anulo el encantamiento que estaba sobre Harry y el de Ron.

Inmediatamente insonorizó la habitación para que no se pudieran oír fuera los gritos de Bellatrix por el Crucio que estaba aplicando Draco.

Cuando Harry y Ron se incorporaron fueron a detener a Draco, quien parecía estar disfrutando mucho torturando a su tía.

-¡Malfoy basta! ¡para!-Harry y Ron intentaron detener al rubio.

Al final Bellatrix se desmayó entre gritos de dolor.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de los tres, Draco simplemente te encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Le debía unos cuantos de ésos.

La expresión impenetrable y los ojos gélidos eran suficiente para saber que no lamentaba en lo mas mínimo la tortura hacia Bellatrix.

Draco alzo la cara, y clavó salvajemente sus ojos azules en los ojos verdes de Harry.

-¿Ahora qué, Potter? ¿Me tiro yo desde la ventana o me matas tu?- Preguntó lentamente con total ironía.

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente, mas que el invierno.

-Por mi te puedes tirar desde un acantilado, desde un tercero puede que no te mates- Intervino Ron

-¡Qué detalle Weasley! ¿Preocupado por mi?

-¡Basta ya!- Estalló Hermione, los otros tres se callaron, no ya por el grito si no por la voz quebrada y el esfuerzo de contener las lagrimas- ¡No os parece que ya hay bastantes peleas alrededor? ¡Mis padres aun están ahí fuera!- Continuó hablando para nadie en concreto sino para todos- Malfoy nos ha ayudado, podría haberme matado y entregaros a vosotros, y no lo ha hecho. Por una vez en su vida a hecho lo correcto. Y yo..-Hermione carraspeo y se le escaparon unas lagrimas- ¡Yo solo quiero salir de aquí y poner a salvo a mis padres!

Harry le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras Hermione se calmaba. Respiró hondo y dijo:

-Hermione tiene razón,- Paseo la vista desde Ron a Malfoy- Esto es una guerra Malfoy, o estas en un bando o en otro, y ahora, acabas de elegir. **Has hecho lo que debías.**

Draco se limitaba a escuchar. Miraba atentamente a sus nuevo aliados ´´. Cerró los ojos fuertemente como si todo eso fuera un sueño. No sabia que diablos se había apoderado de el para traicionar así a su causa. Había torturad a su tía de una forma brutal, de repente todos los agravios que había sufrido Draco bajo su mano habían sido cobrados.

-Supongamos que tienes razón, Potter, y he dicho, supongamos, ¿Ahora qué?

-Malfoy, no tienes elección, hay que bajar y luchar.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente. No se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de su acción, sus nervios generalemte férreamente sujetos, estallaron.

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡¿estáis locos?- Draco miro uno a uno, mientras caminaba casi en círculos sin darse cuenta- ¡Mis padres! ¡cuando sepan que los he traicionado los mataran!

Draco se llevo las manos a la cara, como para despejarse. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, pero no era un sueño, la situación no desapareció, seguía allí, seguían allí.

El trío dorado se quedó sin habla por un momento.

- Malfoy- la voz suave de una chica le saco de sus pensamientos- ¿De verdad piensas que tus padres, prefieren que sigas allí, donde tu vida corre mas peligro que en otra parte? De todas formas, podríamos fingir un secuestro ¿no?

Tres pares de ojos se giraron hacia la castaña, y Draco expreso lo que todos pensaban:

-¿Qué?

Los ojos de Hermione tenían la misma expresión que cuando contestaba una pregunta en clase y su voz el mismo tono explicativo.

-Si nosotros fingimos que te hemos secuestrado, no tomaran represalias contra tus padres ¿no?. Y mientras dure el engaño, la orden podría solucionar lo de tus padres o sino.. Ya veremos que hacemos, a mi me parece una buena solución.

La idea fue calando dentro de Draco, aunque lo único que dijo fue

-Bellatrix es testigo.

Como toda respuesta, Hermione se dio la vuelta, y caminando firmemente hasta la mujer que estaba en el suelo, alzó la varita y sin dudar un segundo:

-!Oblidiate¡

Hermione se giró sonriendo y dijo:

-Creo que ya tenemos plan.

Y funcionó. Por un segundo Draco sintió todo aquello de nuevo, las incesantes preguntas, interrogatorios, dudas, y al final, fue aceptado´´, por decirlo de alguna manera, en gran parte por el testimonio de Granger, Potter y Weasley, si bien ninguno pudo hablar maravillas del rubio, contaron que no había querido matar a Hermione y que, le ayudo a escapar aun poniendo su vida en peligro, y atacando a un miembro de su grupo.

Omitieron la tortura a Bellatrix y Draco nunca supo por qué nadie se lo había echado en cara.

Después de todo aquello..

-¡¿Malfoy¡?

A Draco casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

¡Qué patético¡

Se había olvidado de Wilson.

Y, por el tono al pronunciar su apellido, Draco supuso que su eficiente abogado le había llamado la atención varias veces.

Draco intento recomponer su mascara de fría dignidad con el máximo orgullo posible.

La parte buena era que conocía a Wilson lo suficiente como para no preocuparse por deslices de ningún tipo, tanto personales como legales.

Era lo malo de la confianza, que acababa dando asco. Si Wilson no tuviera el extraño don de generarle simpatía nunca se habría despistado tanto.

Intentando salvar un poco de orgullo dijo:

-Perdona Wilson, prosigue.

-¿Qué siga o que empiece? Por lo que veo no te has enterado de nada-

La burla en la voz del impertinente abogado, hizo que Draco entrecerrara los ojos.

-Ni una ni otra. Resume. ¿Qué hay que hacer para no cumplir el concordatto? Lo que sea ¿entiendes?-Pregunto Draco con un tono de voz que daba mucho a entender.

Y Wilson entendió. Y sonrió.

-Bueno, pues no se me ocurre ninguna forma de evitar la boda- Al ver que la mirada de su jefe se volvía peligrosa, su sonrisa se ensanchó y añadió- Pero tengo , si no una solución propiamente dicha, una alternativa.

Draco mostró interés y Wilson prosiguió.

-Pero, lamentablemente, tengo que hacerte una pregunta personal, ¿puedo?

Draco alzó las cejas y dijo:

-Si no puedes tú, entonces nadie puede hacerlo.

El mismo Draco se sorprendió al comprender la verdad de sus palabras, en un segundo consiguió sentirse mas solo que nunca.

Sí, ciertamente, la relación con su abogado era demasiado personal, quizá debería dejar los viajes de negocios ´´ poco tradicionales.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto si supongo que esta aversión esta producida por la mujer implicada?

Traducido: La pregunta era que si el problema del _concordatto_ era Pansy.

Draco se pregunto si había sido tan evidente el rechazo que sentía hacia Pansy, o si, por el contrario, Wilson era demasiado perspicaz para su propia seguridad.

Con su típica forma de hablar, Draco contestó:

-Podría ser-

¡Impresionante revelación! Se burló Wilson interiormente.

Lo cierto era, que poco se sabía de la vida privada de Draco Malfoy.

-Pues entonces, creo que hay un cabo suelto en el concordatto, ciertamente, por lo que estipula el contrato firmado, es que te tienes que casar o perderás la mitad de tus bienes.

Lo que ya no esta tan claro es con _quién. _¡Supongo que la mitad de mujeres de este país estarían dispuestas a casarse por una considerable suma de dinero ¿no crees?

-¿Estas de broma?

-No, pero de todas formas, lo revisaré todo con mas tiempo. Mañana vendré y te explicare todo sin ninguna fisura.

Draco asintió, sería lo mejor, además, le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

**Mientras en otro sitio..**

Hermione se paseaba inquiera por el pasillo de un hospital. Muggle.

Se podría pensar que es extraño que una bruja tan extraña como ella estuviera otra vez de vuelta en la civilización, y sobretodo, en el mundo muggle.

Mientras esperaba al medico que atendía a su madre, Hermione cerró los ojos e intento relajarse.

Y pensó, en el tiempo que hacia que no estaba entre la sociedad londinense.

Después de la guerra, Harry se había dedicado por entero a su carrera como auror, y ella estudio un poco de todo, tenía base de medí maga y un poco de leyes, después decidió seguir el camino de su amigo mas querido.

Con sus conocimientos no le fue muy difícil encontrar sitio entre los aurores.

Harry llego a ser el Jefe de Aurores mas joven de la historia.

El vivía para eso, moriría por ello. Era toda su vida, su pasión.

Hay personas que nacen destinados para hacer determinadas cosas y, para Harry ese era su mundo.

Puede que lo único que estuviera por encima de ello fuera su mujer: Ginny Weasley Potter.

Hermione trabajó con Harry un tiempo, estaba cómoda y a gusto, Harry era un jefe excelente y nunca enturbió su amistad el que Harry fuera su superior directo.

Pero ella no había nacido para eso.

Después de una misión en mitad de un desierto, dónde una tribu de magos asilados del mundo como lo conocemos empezó a tener problemas con una sociedad muggle que había cerca.

Los aurores se vieron obligados a intervenir.

Y Hermione descubrió para lo que estaba destinada a hacer.

Vio a esos pobres niños, casi sin tener que comer, en su triste poblado, olvidado por el ministerio mágico e inexistentes para el muggle.

Sacrificando gran parte de su vida personal, fundó una pequeña asociación para ayudar no solo a este grupo en concreto, sino para los problemas sin resolver del ministerio.

Con gran esfuerzo, y sacrificio Hermione sacó adelante lo que ahora se conocía como Centro de Ayuda.

Ella se pasaba todo el año viajando de un sitio a otro.

Obligando al ministerio a preocuparse por cosas en las que antes no ponían ningún empeño en ver.

Hay que añadir que no lo consiguió sola.

El Jefe de Aurores presionando políticamente, pidiendo favores, e incluso dando cantidades ingentes de dinero a la asociación fue una ayuda inestimable para poder cumplir su sueño.

La experta en leyes Ginny Weasley, encontrando solución a todas las trabas legales que imponía el ministerio.

Incluso, la publicidad que Ron hacia, como miembro de los Chudley Cannons, era muy valiosa.

Central de Ayuda siguió adelante, extendiéndose hasta conseguir el apoyo del ministerio, y ampliando sus cometidos, ahora la Central, también se ocupaba de las victimas de la guerra y demás asuntos humanitarios, había conseguido ser una institución oficial dentro del ministerio.

Despidiéndose de todo, Hermione fue como una misionera mas a cualquier lugar que necesitaran, curación, comida..

Era feliz, tenia una vida sencilla, en Inglaterra tenia buenos amigos que veía muy poco, una sencilla casa cerca de la costa. Y no le hacia mas falta que el dinero para comer.

O eso pensaba ella, hasta hace dos horas aproximadamente.

Su padre, moviendo cielo y tierra, había conseguido comunicarse con ella.

Estaba en una misión diplomática en Egipto, una de esos molestos malentendidos entre instituciones interministeriales.

Su madre estaba gravemente enferma: Cáncer.

Y grave, descubierto por pura rutina, la única forma de que tuviera alguna posibilidad es que la sometieran a una operación que formaba parte de una investigación experimental.

¡Como no! el seguro se negó a pagar. Alegando que al ser experimental no tenían por qué cubrir con los gastos.

Necesitaba dinero urgentemente.

Las lagrimas lucharon por asomar a sus ojos, pero ella las contuvo.

Algo se podría hacer.

Harry estaba en una misión en África, y no podía comunicarse con el, no sabia nada mas por que Harry no podía contarle nada sobre su misión. Secreto de Estado.

Hermione lo comprendió en su momento, aunque ahora tuviera ganas de romper platos.

Y Ron estaba retenido en Escocia por su propia seguridad, durante un partido había habido un atentado.

Estalló el campo donde jugaban, masacrando a mucha gente, la mayoría de los jugadores se salvaron, pues la altura les salvó. Pero ahora tenían que estar protegidos mientras duraba la investigación, por si hubieran sido ellos los objetivos del ataque.

Hermione sabía que si sus amigos estuvieran con ella, la ayudarían aunque tuvieran que hipotecar hasta su vida.

Y, al volver a recordar que tenia unas tres semanas para conseguir el dinero necesario, no pudo contenerse mas, y rompió a llorar mientras su padre, ya anciano casi, la abrazaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**_Conny-h_**_**p:** Holaaa, si eres mi primer review, me alegro de que te guste si no fuera porque he recibido tantos reviews, no habría continuado sois un cielo. No me esperaba que os gustara fue una idea loca de una noche en la que no sabia que hacer XD. Bueno sigue leyendo y dadme opiniones por favor decidme que os parece. _

**_Yole_**: _Me alegro de que te guste. Veamos como la sigo a lo mejor la cago ¿eh? Quien sabe._

_Me entusiasme tener tantos reviews. Os quierooo._

**_beautifly92_**_: Bueno espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas de verdad._

**_Mira Black-Lupin_**_: Espero que este capitulo te guste. Lo he hecho con mucho animo e ilusión, y cuando no tenia ideas miraba vuestros reviews y me veía la inspiración O.O._

_**Sigue dejando tu opinión y dime las cosas que no te gusten. **Me parece mas importante sabe que os desagrada para poder mejorar._

**_Asuka16_**: _me alegro de que te guste, intento actualizar lo antes posiblee. Por favor sigue dejándome reviews y dime que te gusta y que no te gusta. Es importante para mi._

**_Julieta Granger_**: _Me gusta que los lectores me digan lo que no le gusta. Eres la primera y me alegro, veras te explico, es que tengo la manía de escribir demasiado en una situación que bastaría unas pocas palabras, por eso en este fic intente no desarrollar demasiado la guerra porque pensaba que a la gente no le interesaría demasiado, pero veo que me equivoque, a mi me encanta tratar la guerra de forma seria y profunda y no quería enrrollarme demasiado. Veo que me quede corta, yo misma me doy cuenta ahora. De todas formas gracias por tu opinión, has sido de mucha ayuda me he dado cuenta que quizás me pase de breve._

_Si te interesa el tema de la guerra tengo otro fic llamado Destino, en el que la trato exclusivamente , estoy orgullosa de el aunque no tenga mucho éxito a mi me encanta mas que este. Cuesta mas de escribir porque es un fic muy serio pero me gustaría que lo leyeras y me dieras tu opinión sobre la forma de describí la guerra. Espero que esa te guste mas_

**.Andrea:**_Me alegro de que te guste. No importa el tamaño del rebién sino el Contenido. Muchas gracias por perder tu tiempo en escribirme, te lo agradezco guapa. Sigue escribiéndome y leyéndome y me harás feliz (Si no lo haces te haré vudú ¬¬)_

_Hasta aquí los reviews espero que os guste el cap:**  
**_

**Capitulo 2:**

Estaba preocupado. Acababa de tener otra reunión con su abogado, para que le explicase con mas detenimiento la posibilidad de evitar el matrimonio.

Bueno, no del matrimonio, el matrimonio con _Pansy Parkinson, _pues por lo que parecía se tendría que casar de todas formas.

Al parecer en el contrato, parece evidente que la mujer con la que tendría que casarse es Pansy.

Los contratos mágicos tenían en la primera hoja, todo lo relativo al asunto, los nombres de los implicados, que aportan cada uno al matrimonio y demás trivialidades, pero la parte del contrato que tiene que cumplir es, la segunda parte.

Que ya sea por suerte, o destino. Había una pequeña fisura legal.

En el hechizo escrito y firmado por el mismo Draco Malfoy. Consta que se tiene que casar antes de 3 años. Lo que es lo mismo, justo después de cumplir los 19 años. Los padres de Draco y de Pansy lo prefirieron así. Si llegaba el caso de que una de las partes no cumplía el contrato perdería cualquier titulo de nobleza que tuviera y mas de la mitad del capital.

Sus padres querían asegurarse de que, ni Pansy ni Draco incumplieran el acuerdo. Como jamás habrían imaginado que pasara lo que paso: Draco en la Orden del Fénix, la caída de Voldermort, querían asegurar el futuro de sus hijos.

Pero como en todo acuerdo legal, siempre se pueden hacer trampas.

La trampa era que como ya he dicho antes el hechizo decía que: Draco Malfoy tenia que casarse antes de que expirase el tiempo.

Faltaban tres semanas para eso.

Después de la guerra, el único contacto que mantenía Draco con los Parkinson, Crabbe o Goyle eran puramente económicos. Incluso su relación como mínimo era tirante, pues él los había traicionado además le envidiaban en silencio.

Aparte de ser rico, era inteligente, tenia influencia en el ministerio, era un buen político.

En los últimos años había duplicado la fortuna de su familia, era respetado y temido por todos.

La guerra no le cambio demasiado, era un tiburón, un depredador en los negocios.

Pansy se había asegurado de no mencionar nada del contrato, entonces el supuso que ella jamás se casaría con un traidor a la sangre. Pero eso quedo atrás, la querrá acabo, la familia Parkinson esta en banca rota, solo le quedaban las apariencias.

Pero a trabes de sus abogados le había echo llegar ese contrato, firmado hace tres años.

Tenia que encontrar una mujer y casarse con ella antes de que se cumpliera el plazo. Pansy recurrirá al ministerio seguramente por que en el contrato estaba claro que la novia debía de ser ella, aunque no estuviera su nombre explicito en el hechizo escrito, que era lo que en realidad importaba.

Si Pansy recurría antes de que el se hubiera casado con otra, el ministerio le daría la razón, pero si en cambio, el ya estaba casado aferrándose a esa minúscula duda legar, el ministerio no desharía un matrimonio. Todo era cuestión de tiempo y de perspectiva, sus abogados se encargarían del ministerio cuando ya estuviera casado, para algo tenia los mejores de Inglaterra.

Quedaba una cuestión, mujeres no le faltaban, además su fama de crápula y calavera lo confirmaban. Pero necesitaba otra cosa que una rubia tonta que solo usara la varita para cambiarse de ropa.

Esa mujer tendría que comprender la situación, esto era casi ilegal, y tendría que tener un mínimo de confianza con la chica en cuestión.

Después de un año se divorciarían, y no quería numeritos, ni cambios de planes de ultima hora.

Podía ofrecer dinero pero.. ¿A quien? No iba a poner un anuncio en el profeta.

_´´Draco Malfoy busca esposa para menos de un mes, considerable suma de dinero a cambio, y libertad al cabo de un año. Interesadas contactar con el susodicho.´´_

Reviso mentalmente, sus ultimas conquistas, y maldijo.

Estúpidas, incultas, idiotas… etc. Necesitaba a una mujer medianamente inteligente. Tendrían que parecer marido y mujer. Delante de los reporteros, del ministerio, y no se sabe quien mas. Una mujer como con las que el salía no servia, seguro que acaban delatándolo consciente o inconscientemente, pero para el caso es lo mismo.

Se obligo a dejar de pensar en eso y siguió con sus negocios.

Tenia entre manos una donación a San Mugo para cuidados de una enfermedad especial: la licantropía. Bajo un seudónimo donaba dinero a diferentes causas, una de las mas importantes para el era precisamente esa.

Le recordaba a alguien que llego a ser muy importante para el: Remus Lupin.

¡Quien lo diría!. Pero si era cierto. Durante los primeros días después del ataque a casa de los granger. Tuvo que pasar en la madriguera unos días, uno de los pocos que de verdad le inspiro confianza y le presto ayuda fue este misterioso personaje.

Draco tuvo que admitir que esos años aprendió muchas cosas que si no fuera por los acontecimientos, no habría descubierto. La realidad de tener compañeros y no criados, que no hacia falta ser rico para ser feliz, después de ver a la familia Weasley desde dentro lo entendió. Ellos no habían tenido dinero nunca. Pero aun así, eran mas felices que lo que el lo había sido nunca.

Remus Lupin entablo con el lo que se podría llamar amistad, al principio no era nada especial, les obligaban a dar clases. A veces venia Mcgonagall, Tonks, y Remus Lupin.

El único que se quedaba de guardia era el, los demás tenían trabajos fijos a los que tenían que acudir. Sin darse cuenta las lecciones de Lupin iban mas allá de las artes oscuras o cualquier asignatura, le enseño sobre la vida, con el tiempo a no juzgar tan a la ligera.

Incluso a no denigrar a muggles e hijos de muggles.

Los primeros días Draco cayo terriblemente enfermo, de echo muchos esperaban que no sobreviviera, pocos lo hacían.

La marca tenebrosa tiene poca tolerancia con los traidores, voldemort le enviaba pesadillas y la marca emitía un veneno que poco a poco le minaba.

Lupin le vio luchar contra la enfermedad. Le vio flaquear y rendirse. Pero el no le dejo, no le permitiría rendirse tan fácilmente, estuvo a su lado día y noche , cuidándole. Mientras Snape o incluso Granger le hacían diversas pociones para el dolor que le hacia agonizar, con los meses la enfermedad paso y el se fue recuperando.

Pero jamás olvido como la señora Weasley le había dado de comer casi con el mismo tiento que seguro lo hizo con sus hijos. A Lupin desvelado por las noches mientras el intentaba dormir. Incluso a Granger, una de las personas que mas había sufrido por sus comentarios, intentando animarle, haciéndole pociones sin que los demás los supiera y llevándole libros por si se encontraba mejor , y no se aburriera.

Draco pensó que lo hacia para agradecerle , que no la matara cuando tuvo ocasión, a ella y a sus padres. Aun así su compañía era bien recibida y a veces anhelada.

Snape iba poco pues en su papel se jugaba el cuello cada minuto que estaba allí.

Incluso Potter y Weasley le apoyaron, a su manera, pero era algo.

Durante la peor etapa de la enfermedad se vieron obligados a trasladarse a un cuartel general, que no fue otro que el valle de Godric Gryffindor.

Durante el trayecto los mortifagos atacaron, draco estaba demasiado débil como para defenderse y, ese par de idiotas, no se separaron de el en ningún momento. Mientras Granger le ocultaba con la capa los dos cabezas huecas se dedicaron a dejarse la piel para que no le cogieran.

Todavía veía a Potter de vez en cuando, en el ministerio, era el jefe de aurores. Era posiblemente uno de los mejores contactos de Draco.

Weasley (¡ QUIEN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO¡) era una estrella, superando casi a su ídolo Victor Krum.

Y, la ultima parte de trío dorado. Medimaga. Aurora. Mejor alumna de la historia de Hogwarts, después de unos años en el ministerio se dedicaba a la organización de ONG ´s.

El había echo algunas donaciones, y varias inversiones y negocios con sus organizaciones. Solo que ella no lo sabia. El no podía ir por ahí pregonándolo. Por eso jamás nadie descubriría que el dueño de Aurëren´´ era el: Draco Malfoy.

Con su oscura reputación, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones que no estaba dispuesto.

Ahora mismo tenia una de sus propuestas en la mesa de su despacho, pero por desgracia, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para meterse en un proyecto de tal envergadura, el proyecto consistía en enviar sanadores, medimagos, equipos, aparte de una suma importante de dinero para distintos lugares de África. Ahora mismo tenia cosas mas importantes que atender.

El donó millones a San Mugo para el área de Licantropía. Era uno de los principales inversores del hospital.

Y no solo para el área inaugurada gracias a él. Sino también fondos para los que se quedaron sin hogar, maridos, hijos etc. necesitan ayuda económica, todo eso lo hacia a través de la empresa secreta que había creado.

Y como principal inversor tenia derecho a decidir en que y como se gastaba el dinero invertido, de esa forma había echo varios negocios con las empresas Granger, aunque sin que esta lo supiera, por supuesto.

Todo esto podía parecer una idiotez, pero era la única forma en la que conseguía dormir.

Nunca olvidó que por su culpa, unos de las mejores personas que han existido murió dándole una oportunidad, confiando en que haría lo correcto.

Que por su culpa, los mortifagos entraron en Hogwarts, y que, posteriormente supo que ningún estudiante había muerto por la poción de Potter.

Que una de las personas mas afectadas por su causa, desfigurado de por vida, le acogió en su casa semanas mas tarde del incidente.

Y unas cuantas cosas mas que no quería recordar.

Sabia que con lo que hacía no estaba en paz, pero era una forma de poder levantarse cada mañana.

La guerra acabó, cuando se recupero de la enfermedad, se entero de la muerte de sus padres, para dar ejemplo. La rabia se apodero de él, y a partir de entonces, luchar contra Voldemort, no era una opción, era una obligación, inconscientemente le culpaba de todo lo que le pasaba, todo se solucionaría si EL moría.

Lo entregó todo por la causa, ganándose en ello unos inesperados compañeros de fatigas.

Un ruido le sorprendió, levanto la vista y vio a uno de sus mejores empleados.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Señor hemos recibido una lechuza para usted, es de Gryngotts , creemos que es importante.

-Muchas gracias démelo.

Leyó el mensaje, había ocurrido un percance en unas transacciones y tenia que ir o se anularían, y eso llevaría horas.

_¡Merlín! Cuantas mas cosas tengo que hacer, mas problemas._

Se despidió de su mayordomo y salio, bastante molesto.

Durante la reunión con su abogado habían decidido buscar la mujer adecuada para la situación. Ambos coincidieron que las ultimas amantes de Draco no eran las indicadas. A Wiston, (el mejor abogado que Draco había encontrado en toda Europa) también le concernía ese asunto, aunque pudiera parecer que era un asunto personal, pero hay que entender que no solo era el futuro de Draco el que estaba en juego, si resulta que la mujer elegida es idiota o les traiciona antes de tiempo, el ministerio les denunciaría por intentar trucar un contrato legal.

Winston tenia un contacto en el ministerio con el que podían acceder al registro extraoficial de brujas y magos.

Ahora tenían que ir descartando mediante unos parámetros.

Decidiera reducir la lista a aquellas mujeres que hubieran acabado los estudios, preferiblemente con carrera, y que la información personal de la implicada no diera mucha carnaza a la prensa cuando se enteren de la boda. No era cuestión de casarse con una mujer con la que estaría todo el día en boca de todos, eso no significaba, que tuvieran que ser fieles, cada uno podía tener relaciones con quien quisiera, pero por supuesto discretamente.

Seria un escándalo, que la esposa de Draco Malfoy le fuera infiel. Aunque estaba seguro que muchos periódicos, entre ellos el profeta, argumentarían , que la pobre mujer se había casado engañada con un monstruo y que solo intentaba tener algo de cariño en su vida.

Draco reprimió una sonrisa. Se imaginaba titular.

_La joven y encantadora señora Malfoy busca la felicidad, en brazos de otro hombre´…´´_

Total que en resumen, era una lista de menos de 10 mujeres. Draco esperaba que la afortunada estuviera entre ellas, no le hacia la mas mínima ilusión bajar el listón, si tenia que pasar un año con una mujer fingiendo que son un matrimonio feliz, no quería una completa idiota, ni una adicta a la moda, ni una preciosa modelo que solo sirviera para tirársela. Si tenia que estar casi 24 horas con una mujer esperaba al menos que tuviera tema de conversación. Lo cual en los últimos tiempos, era pedir demasiado, había salido con mujeres que aun teniendo trabajo, estudios y educación solo Vivian para conseguir un hombre al que agarrar.

Llego al banco. Como siempre, en su transporte habitual, una carroza imponente del siglo XV, en las puertas laterales tenia el emblema de la familia Malfoy en verde y plateado. Por dentro era tan espacioso como una casa, tenia diversos asientos, sofás y demás en la sala de estar además de algunos inventos muggles como una televisión, hacia adentro había habitaciones para cuando tenia que pasarse muchos días de viaje, hasta un baño que era del tamaño de un piscina con el techo transparente. Draco Malfoy le gustaba viajar pero sobretodo, viajar con todas las comodidades, además le gustaba mas viajar así que cualquier otro medio, viajar entre países con trasladadores o por aparición le parecía demasiado inseguro. ¿Qué pasaría si en uno de sus viajes, a montañas, selvas y demás le atacan, o tiene algún tipo de accidente, no podría volver, en cambio, con el faetón, solo tenia que girar a la derecha un anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda, para que apareciera en cualquier lugar. Y a la izquierda para que desapareciera, por supuesto estaba tirado por varios tipos de caballos voladores, cada uno con cualidades distintas para soportar diferentes temperaturas, y penurias: abraxan, el aethonan, el granian, thestral.

_**Mientras en otro lugar:**_

Un puñetazo sonó al estrellarse contra el saco de piel que colgaba de la pared.

Dentro de una casa modesta pero acogedora cerca de la costa, se veía a una chica, a todas luces, entrenándose o desfogándose.

Con la postura mundial de pelea, mientras flexionaba las piernas, la chica daba puñetazos a un saco de boxeo, grande y negro.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros anchos, y una camiseta de tirante grueso también negra.

Para evitar demasiado daño en los puños llevaba unos guantes que solo le cubrían los nudillos, dejando libres los dedos. El pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta.

Hermione solía ir al gimnasio a entrenarse, pero hoy estaba demasiado deprimida para poder salir siquiera de su casa. Llevaba unos cuantos años entrenando defensa personal, era experta en varias artes marciales, pensó que no le vendría mal estar en forma si quería ser aurora, y empezó como un hobby, pero demostrada la eficacia de saber dar un buen golpe, se entrenaba cada día. Y aparte de ir al gimnasio cuando podía, todas las mañanas se iba a correr a la playa como mínimo una hora, por lo cual ahora estaba mucho mas morena, quizás eso era lo único que mas llamaba la atención, su piel después de sus maratones matutinas, había ido a desiertos, lugares donde no había muchas comodidades, y mas de una vez tuvo que dormir al raso, todo esto como portavoz y agente activa de sus ONG´S y otras tantas veces como aurora, bajo el mando de Harry, a quien por cierto extrañaba con toda su alma, se había acostumbrado a verle al amanecer, por la mañana, por la noche, trabajando hombro con hombro durante todo el día. Eran inseparables, pero mientras ellos cumplían su trabajo en África, Asia y muchos otros sitios que habían necesitado aurores, ella había visto demasiado y lo había dejado todo por dedicarse a ello. A luchar por los literalmente mas desfavorecidos, porque después de la guerra, la sociedad mágica se las podría apañar sin ella.

Al contrario de los niños que son asesinados en sus poblados por descubrir sus poderes y no poder controlarlos.

había sentido mucho abandonar a Harry como aurora, jamás lo olvidaría, pero ahora necesitaba otro rumbo para su vida.

Por desgracia, su vida llena de aventuras, no se emparejaban con la vida sentimental, su intento de relación con Ron a los 16 años fue su ultimo escarceo con el amor, la relación no fraguo, eran demasiado distintos, no hubo ni rencores ni malos rollos, Ron se convirtió en un famoso jugador de quiddich, y ella se alegro por el. El estaba casi todo el año fuera, aun así la amistad perduraba, cada vez que el pelirrojo venia, procuraba avisar meses antes para que ninguno de sus mejores amigos estuvieran en un viaje en el culo del mundo, como decía el.

Hermione sonrió, al recordar cuando unas pocas veces al año, se juntaban.

Cerro los ojos para viajar en el tiempo y recordar….

…recordar…

¡MIERDA! Tenia que ir al banco.

Se le había ido el santo al cielo. Necesitaba dinero para la operación de su madre. Tenia que ir averiguar cuanto dinero le quedaba en su cámara de Gringotts. Y cerraban dentro de poco. Dejo de golpear el saco. Se fue corriendo a su habitación, cogio los primeros vaqueros que encontró, una sudadera negra, las botas de montaña y la chaqueta de cuero, en menos de cinco minutos estaba lista y se fue corriendo al trasladador que tenia permanente en la cocina para viajar a Londres mágico.

Ya en las calles en las que se respiraba magia en estado puro, Hermione caminaba a paso ligero, no llegaba tarde, pero esa era su forma de andar , deprisa y sin dudar un segundo.

Su forma de andar dejaba traslucir, que era dueña de si misma, y que nada podría pararla.

Llego a la calle que hacia esquina con el banco, y vio algo inesperado.

Un enorme faetón oscuro tirado, por varios caballos alados, animales por cierto, muy difícil de conseguir, y , que además para que no representaran un peligro para los transeúntes tendrían que estar bajo el mando de algún mago muy poderoso.

Frunció los labios y el entrecejo, seguro que seria algún rico aburrido, que no tenia otra cosa en la que gastarse el dinero. Y ella, en cambio, sufriendo por que necesitaba lo que valía una rueda de ese faetón, para salvar la vida de su madre.

Paso de largo del hombre que bajaba de la carroza como si fuera el dueño del lugar, le miro con una mezcla de desden y curiosidad, pues no sabia porque le resultaba familiar la figura del hombre misterioso y encapuchado.

Encapuchado, como no, por el horrible tiempo que hacia en Londres, así que no pudo distinguir a esa persona, tampoco le dio mayor importancia y entro directamente, mientras la figura oscura e imponente le daba ordenes a sus caballos.

Nada mas entrar, todo el mundo se volvió a mirarla, era lo normal.

No llevaba las ropas comunes entre los magos, pero eso a ella le daba igual , por mucho que miraran y murmuraran ¿no había ninguna ley que dijera que no se podía vestir muggle no?. Pues entonces, que no le tocaran las narices.

En definitiva que la gente miraba sus vaqueros gastados, sus botas embarradas, y la chupa de cuero con extrañeza, pero camino todo el pasillo con la cabeza bien alta. Y llego al mostrador, llevaba la llave y solo quería cambiarlo todo a dinero muggle y retirarlo. Después ya vería que haría para pagar lo que faltara, aunque se tuviera que poner a fregar portales a método muggle.

De pronto, el duende que la estaba atendiendo, se giro y como si fuera invisible paso de largo hasta llegar a la entrada, donde el hombre del faetón entraba, su actitud, sus pasos y su forma de hablar evidenciaban que estaba enfadado o tenia algún problema personal con la institución. Aun así a Hermione no le pareció justo ni remotamente aceptable, que a ese hombre le atendieran antes, simplemente porque se notara que era rico, o seguramente algún idiota del ministerio que no sabia hacer un hechizo levitador a derechas. Se dirigió directamente a los duendes que la estaban atendiendo y hacia el hombre encapuchado, dispuesta a dejar claro que ella también tenia prisa y que había llegado antes.

Hace unos años se habría quedado como una chica buena y educada esperando a que resolviera el asunto de ese hombre (a todas luces un hombre influyente), pero en la actualidad Hermione sabia que si quería algo había que luchar por ello, y esa insignificancia para ella era una de las pequeñas cosas que regían en ese mundo podrido en el que vivía.

Hace unos años ni se habría planteado interrumpir así en una conversación ajena, pero la vida ya le había dado bastante golpes y nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Recordó el incidente que le abrió los ojos de la realidad, y sintió un escalofrió, cada vez que recordaba _aquel incidente en medio del desierto, sola, sin magia, ni amigos…. lo sucedido con aquellos soldados_… se obligo a volver al presente.

Aquella situación tan traumática habría minado la confianza, el respeto por si misma a cualquier mujer, pero con ella tuvo el efecto distinto, esos recuerdos le daban fuerzas para luchar mas duro, mas fuerte, y con mas ganas.

No dejaría que a ninguna mujer o niña le pasara lo mismo que a ella.

Y, por supuesto no volvería a agachar la cabeza por cualquier insignificancia.

Estaba ahí para luchar por algo, _necesitaba_ creer que lo que hacia tiene algún sentido.

Sin dudar un segundo mas se fue directa hacia la persona mas egocéntrica que había visto en años.

_**Hasta aquí este capitulo¡¡ Espero que os guste, me he esforzado mucho en plasmarlo todo como quería, el principio me parece algo soso, pero no quería esperar mas para publicar. Pero este capitulo ya es bastante largo , sin intento poner todo lo que tengo planeado tardaría semanas además ocuparía 12 o 13 Págs. de Word, y alo mejor se hace pesado.**_

_**Bueno os ruego que me digáis que os parece, a mi el final me gusta, ya veréis que sorpresa os tengo preparada ¡ vais a flipar !.**_

_**Se os quiereee.**_

_**Una cosa propongo un juego. Yo ya mas o menos tengo decidido que hacer en el tema importante, pero como no soy muy romántica podéis escribirme lo que os gustaría que pasara y si veo que puedo calzar mis ideas con las vuestras lo ago ¿Qué os parece?**_

_**Así de paso tenéis una razón para dejar reviews, que se que a veces no se sabe que decir.**_

_**También podéis ponerme que os parece la personalidad de Hermione. A mi personalmente me encanta.**_

_**Chao**_

Iliath.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

!!Holaaa¿me echabais de menos?

He tardado un poquito pero tengo excusa e?

Me fui de viaje de intercambio a suiza, después tuve problemas con mi novio y tal, y después falta de inspiración.

Creo que es mejor tardar mas y publicar un buen Cáp. a escribir cualquier cosa ¿no?

Pos nada aquí os dejo lo ultimo de _matrimonio desesperado´´_

Por cierto voy a cambiar el rango de la historia a T porque creo que falta mucho para que salgan escenas de sexo, y no se si serán muy explicitas OK? Decidme que os parece.

**IMPORTANTE:**

No creo que vuelva a contestar los reviews en los capítulos. Los contestare por reply´´ OK?

Aquí solo contestare a los anónimos. Además de que se me hace menos pesado es que me han dicho que esta prohibido responderlos aquí.

No os preocupéis responderé a todos los que me dejéis. Si tenéis alguna pregunta o algo así podéis pasar por el foro de Dryadeh (que muy amablemente me lo permite) y dejar un post OK?

**Contestacion a los reviews**

**Aryasaphy :**Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste eres un encanto. Actualizo cuando puedo pero cada mensaje que me dejais me inspira asique ya sabeis XD

Mikiaome:Gracias por leer. Espero que lo que quede te guste, y que te guste el encuentro entre estos dos. ¡¡dejame review¡¡ dime que opinas del encuentro no se si me a quedado muy alla, lo he borrado mil veces, y eso es lo que quedo.

Que lo disfrutes

AnaPao: la personalidad de hermione es una de las cosas que me gustan de mi fic. Es como una hija para mi TT XD. Es cierto que no se parece mucho a la de los libros pero tiene explicación e?

GaretClaus: otro que le gusta hermione¡¡ que way tenia miedo de que no os gustara el pequeño cambio. Me alegro de que tb os guste a vosotros. Y lo de draco.. Jeje sigue siendo Draco Malfoy e? no le puedo poner en un descapotable no?

Gracias por tu comentario y no te olvides de dejarme rebién diciendome que tal te parece el encuentro ee?

Asuka16: aunque parezca mentira a yo tampco tengo muchas ideas romanticas me va mas la accion pero ya vere como lo ago e? intentare no defraudaros. Dejame rebién o le hare budu del malo a toda tu familia XD

Chao guapa

Conny-hp: Holaa ¿me suenas del foro no? Weno no eres mi primer rebién pero eres uno de los que mas me gustan. Y si tienes razon en cuanto a hermione. ¡chica lista! No creia hberlo puesto tan facil ¬¬ me lo tendre que currar mas XD

Chao y no te olvides de dejarme revi ews son mi droga¡¡

margara; A lo mejor tienes razon y lo puse demasiado confuso, de momento conny lo a adivinado, aunque eso lo veremos mucho mas adelante. Gracias por tu comentario

oromalfoy: una cosita, a lo mejor no e especificado mucho, hermione y draco no se llevavan bien´´ , NO se llevavan mal, pero tampoco eran amigos del alma. Y lo que va a pasar ¡solo dios lo sabe!

thanya: espero que te guste la continuacion, y me alegro de que te caiga bien mi hermione XD. Que ilusion¡¡ yo pensaba que no os iba a gustar y mira.. soy felizz gracias por tu comentario

Mira Black-Lupin pues aquí lo tienes¡ espero de verdad que te guste y que me dejes muchos reviews

beautifly92: lo del desierto es secretooo aunk ya hay alguna que lo adivino ee? Weno lo de las artes marciales se me ocurrio viendo bones XD

Roberta pardo: me alegro de que te guste tanto. Que amenazas de muerte mas bonitas . Gracias. Hazme un favor y dejame en un revie w tus ideas romanticas que yo en eso ando un pokito floja.

**CAPITULO 3;**

-No. Lo siento señor pero nosotros no hemos enviado esa carta.-Dijo el duende

-¿Disculpe?-no fueron las palabras, sino el tono de voz que utilizo el hombre mientras se sacudía la capa, lo que provocaron escalofríos en el audaz duende. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrando a tener todo lo que quisiera en un segundo y no parecía dispuesto a permitir que un simple duende le llevara la contraria.-¿Este no es el sello de este banco?

-Pues como traten con tanto cuidado su material, como lo tienen con los clientes, no me extraña que haya falsificaciones.

Los tres duendecillos que se habían acumulado alrededor de aquel hombre misterioso, lejos de sentirse azorados, emprendieron una actitud agresiva contra aquella muchacha con aspecto de ladronzuela.

Si la capucha de la amplia y larga capa hubiera estado encima del hombro en vez de sobre la cabeza de este alto espécimen de ser humano, la inesperada muchacha se habría dado cuenta por su expresión que no era muy recomendable interrumpir en ese mismo momento una conversación privada. No era un hombre demasiado paciente con niñatas maleducadas.

Pero hubo algo que espoleó su cerebro, y paro su mano antes de quitarse la capucha.

Algo no encajaba.

La experiencia le había enseñado que no era conveniente juzgar por las apariencias, pero aun así, el muchas veces se dejaba llevar por las primeras impresiones, sin embargo…

_esta mujer no es lo que aparenta´´_

Recordó la primera vista de esa mujer, la había visto caminar cerca de su carroza, esa forma de andar siempre le traía recuerdos, era la de un superviviente, alguien que no tiene nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Él lo conocía bien.

En vez de interrumpir y poner en su lugar a lo que a todas luces era una muchacha maleducada, prefirió observar y callar, al menos de momento.

-¡Señora no tiene derecho a entrometerse en esta conversación!-Aulló un duende, pretendiendo avergonzar a la chica.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo Hermione fingiéndose avergonzada. En su cabeza se habían mezclado pensamientos en dos sentidos.

Primero: Estaba enfadada, la vida era una mierda y lo quería pagar con el rico con pinta de dandi de su derecha.

Segundo: Era aurora, las falsificaciones son ilegales y ese hombre parecía haber sido victima de algún tipo de fraude.

¿Qué hacer¿Seguir tus impulsos mas bajos y que arda Troya o cumplir con su deber como aurora?

Su interior era ahora mismo un prototipo de película americana, en un hombro un angelito diciendo…

-Monta una esceniitaaa, déjale secuelas de por vida al engreído ese, total seguro que puede pagarse un psiquiatra.

Y en el otro hombro:

-Hermione, querida no eliges con quien tienes que cumplir la ley y con quien no. Es tu trabajo, no te gustan las injusticias, y tu sabes como comprobar una falsificación.

-Buuuuh¡¡¡ Oh pobrecito ricachón, perderá toda la mañana realizando un tramite burocrático para forrar de oro los arnés de sus caballos-

¡Bueno ya esta bien!

-¿Disculpe?- Frunció el ceño uno de los estúpidos duendes.

!Oh no¡ Lo que le faltaba encima este duende piensa que estaba loca esto si que no.

Hay que enseñarles respeto.

-Mire para empezar, solo le digo que ya que me ha ignorado como civil me respetara como miembro de seguridad de esta comunidad. Le guste o no.

-¿Pero que esta diciendo señora?

Draco estaba mas que interesado con la conversación, relegado a segundo plano por propia voluntad, observaba con atención los acontecimientos, era cierto que tenia prisa por irse pero no pasaría nada por ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Después de todo su sospecha de que esta mujer no era lo que parecía habían resultado ser ciertas.

-Es _señorita, _no señora, si no le importa. Por lo que me ha parecido entender, este hombre esta aquí por un aviso con vuestro sello. ¿No es cierto?

-Aunque así fuera, no veo por que la incumbe- Esta vez la contestación estuvo a punto de hacerla retroceder. De nuevo, no fueron las palabras, sino el tono y el aura de poder que emanaban de ese sujeto al que ella tomaba por un dandi.

Por primera vez Hermione estudio atentamente al hombre encapuchado. Había cometido un error imperdonable en su profesión, dejarse llevar por las apariencias ¡ELLA! ella que era la prueba viviente de que no es necesario aparentar para ser alguien.

Estaba claro que ese hombre no era un dandi, sus problemas personales habían interrumpido en su capacidad de percepción.

Ahora que lo observaba de cerca y atentamente tenia serias dudas, no de que fuera un aristócrata engreído, sino de que fuera un asqueroso dandi.

Reflexionó un momento su siguiente movimiento, aparte de que su orgullo le pedía a gritos que le pusiera en vereda, quizá igual que se había equivocado en su apreciación de ese hombre, quizás su situación personal también estaba afectando a su comportamiento.

Dejo su mente en blanco. No. Aquí había algo extraño. Y no era solo su intención de dar una lección a los duendes clasistas que tenia delante.

¿Qué hacia un hombre _de negocios, _a estas horas, en un banco, y para mas inri, pidiendo explicaciones de un aviso?

Ella sabia de sus años de aurora, que lo sellos de Gryngotts no eran fáciles de falsificar, pero obviamente, con un personaje tan importante no se andarían con tonterías, por lo tanto _alguien _había tenido que enviarlo.

-Pues resulta que como aurora estoy en el deber de, en el caso que sea una falsificación encontrar al culpable y su intención claro.

-El caso _señorita,_ es que el sello es nuestro pero nosotros no tenemos constancia de habérselo enviado al señor..

-!Pero que ineptitud es esta¡- Irrumpió otra vez el encapuchado- ¿Y este es el banco mas seguro¡Pues no quiero ni pensar como serán los otros!¿Quién os ha dado derecho para compartir esa información¡Idiotas! ni siquiera se ha presentado. No tenéis porque darle explicaciones de nada- Después de sermonear a los tres duendes se giro a la muchacha y continuo -Y usted por muy aurora´´ que sea no tiene derecho a ir avasallando ¿no le parece?. Y le recuerdo que aun no nos ha enseñado su identificación. Mas vale que se valla antes de que de parte de usted al ministro.

Lejos de amedrentarse por la aparición de la inesperada aurora´´ Draco creyó que era el momento de intervenir. No le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, estaba teniendo una semana de perros. Y, que ahora tuviera que ocuparse de una investigación oficial por un error de su banco, le hervía la sangre.

Pagaba mucho dinero por evitar estos incidentes. Exigía mucho a sus subordinados pero pagaba de acuerdo a ello.

Si el sello era falso sus empleados tendrían que responder por ello¡Inaudito! La gran Mansión de los Malfoy tenía mucha seguridad en cuanto asuntos de ese tipo, era muy extraño que una falsificación haya pasado sus fronteras.

Y, en el caso que fuera verdadero.. el de Gryngotts no olvidaría este día.

Mas aun, ahora no le convenía que hubiera perros del ministerio olisqueando, teniendo un plan para evitar un contrato firmado.. por no hablar de otros asuntos que el ministerio no tenia porque meter las narices.

¿No creería esa estúpida que iba a meterse a fisgonear entre sus asuntos verdad?

Interiormente se reprendió por ese estallido de furia, era extraño. Esa voz le sonaba, pero había algo distinto en esa voz.. Demasiado desafío. ¿Qué le importaba a esa mujer una simple equivocación de unos duendes idiotas y negligentes?

Algo le dijo que aquello era personal. Esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Estaba acostumbrado, era rico y le gustaban las mujeres, mas de una ganaba dinero diciendo lo mal que se había portado con ella, como la había utilizado y engañado, casi retratando al mismísimo diablo. Eso era lo que vendía el profeta, aunque debía reconocer que no era del todo mentira, ninguna mujer le merecía ahora mismo ningún respeto. Todas eran igual.

Sabían a lo que iban, no engañaba a nadie, eran ellas las que querían seguir siendo _la chica Malfoy_´ del momento.

Un amargo recuerdo se apodero de él y elimino esa sonrisa de su cara.

Ahora, por culpa de una idiotez sentimentaloide de juventud estaba apunto de casarse con la mujer a la que mas había querido y a la que ahora mas odiaba.

Extinguió con un pensamiento ese inútil pensamiento y el dolor punzante de la traición de un ser querido y se fijo en la mujer que tenía enfrente.

No era su tipo. Si alguna vez había tenido algún tipo de relación con esa chica.. No la recordaba, ciertamente no era fea, o eso parecía porque con esa chaqueta de cuero deformada y esos pantalones 4 tallas mas, era difícil definir su contorno.

Lo que si le sonaba era su cara, un atisbo de luz paso por su cerebro pero se obnubilo, le recordaba a alguien pero.. Además ese color de piel era casi antinatural, era muy morena y tenia el pelo castaño ondulado recogido en un coleta.

No era la primera vez que le costaba reconocer a una conquista, tampoco era la primera vez que una mujer le intentaba complicar la vida.

También podría ser que se hubiera acostado con ella estando borracho y ahora ella viniera a pedirle explicaciones. En cualquier caso le daba igual.

_**Tenia mejores formas de perder el tiempo que discutiendo con una mujer despechada.**_

Fríamente añadió:

-Si es verdad eso enséñeme su identificación, si no le importa.

-Pues fíjese que si me importa. No la llevo conmigo, no la necesito. Soy Hermione Granger y tengo una excedencia que me permite intervenir en los asuntos que me parezcan turbios, mas aun, me parece extraño que usted, sea quien sea, no quiera investigar algo tan extraño. ¿No será que quiere ocultar algo?

Ante ese nombre Hermione vio no sin cierta satisfacción el efecto que causaba su reputación. No es que se pavoneara, pero en el mundo mágico el nombre de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, no pasaba desapercibido.

Los dos aurores mas jóvenes de la historia. Y piezas claves en la derrota del señor Oscuro.

-¿Us- usted es Hermione Granger?-Pregunto pasmado el duende impertinente.

Por supuesto que su estupor era compartido por todos los presentes, incluido el misterioso encapuchado. Mas aun, teniendo en cuenta que por motivos mas que evidentes, Hermione Jane Granger siempre estaba de viaje, ni siquiera era ella quien se ocupaba de los asuntos administrativos de la ONG, cosa que evidenciaba el poco tiempo que pasaba esta famosa guerrera en la selva de la ciudad londinense.

Ginny Wasley Potter, era quien amablemente se ocupaba de la maldita burocracia en ausencia de la fundadora.

-Hasta hace un momento lo era- Contesto ella, con todo el cinismo posible.

-¿La fundadora de Central de Ayuda?- Repuso entusiasmado el duende, dejándose llevar por una inusitada espontaneidad.

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al captar el cambio de tono en la voz de aquel portero venido a mas que vigilaba la puerta de Gringotts.

Al parecer la muchacha con pinta de delincuente ya no era una impresentable cualquiera.

-Si no ha ocurrido nada en los últimos 15 minutos yo diría que si.

Para el encapuchado la sorpresa había sido.. Eso una sorpresa, pero nada mas. Dado que ella no le había reconocido pensó en darse a conocer en ese mismo instante antes de que tanto empalago de esos duendes le subiera el azúcar.

Pero uno de los duendes interrumpió para decir:

-Un amigo mío se alisto de voluntario..

-¿Ah si?-corto Hermione con desinterés mientras se miraba con curiosidad las uñas-¿Y que pasa con este señor y su pequeño problema?

Draco al verse ignorado, sintió unas ganas locas de maldecir a los duendes hasta que se aburriera. Le estaban ignorando ¡A él¡Merlín bendito¿Qué mas le podía pasar? Decidió cortar eso por lo sano, lo único que quería era irse de allí. Ya tenia bastante con el estúpido _concordatto _, como para que Granger empezara a rebuscar conspiraciones en su entorno, solo faltaba que descubriera que Aureren era suya.

-Cuánto tiempo, Granger.

Los duendes se removieron incómodos al oír la familiaridad con la que trataba el ilustre señor Malfoy a la recién descubierta misionera.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, ese tono de voz ¡Como no lo había reconocido! Había pasado algún tiempo. Pero después de todo lo pasado, le parecía extraño que hubiera pasado por alto la forma de arrastrar las palabras, es posible que inconscientemente hubiera reconocido la actitud arrogante y por eso había sentido el impulso de bajarle los humos.

¡Que idiota¿Qué otro rico arrogante y ególatra necesitaba una carroza del S. XV para moverse por Londres?

Vio con estupor como sus finas y pálidas manos, se levantaban elegantemente hacia la cabeza echando para atrás la capucha negra, que ocultaba su bello rostro.

Mientras la tela se deslizaba hacia atrás, Draco sacudía levemente su pelo para despegarlo de la frente ya que, debido a la lluvia, estaba tan mojado como si acabara de salir de la ducha.

Draco se quito con parsimonia la capa enorme que le cubría y se la echo sin el menos cuidado al cochero que llevaba detrás toda la conversación. Se quedo solo con unos pantalones de traje negros, de perfecto talle y una camisa a todas luces de seda negra, manga larga, cuello desabrochado dejando al descubierto un fino collar de plata con el símbolo en relieve de una serpiente.

Hermione no se había fijado nunca en el contraste tan brutal de sus ojos con su ropa negra, y por si fuera poco, también le había pasado desapercibido el metro noventa que media.

No sabía cuanto tiempo se había quedado mirando como una idiota, pero se dio cuenta que mas de lo que se consideraba correcto, al percibir por un segundo una sonrisa engreída en el rostro del rubio.

Tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no avergonzarse de su concienzudo examen a su anatomía. Como aun era incapaz de articular palabra por la sorpresa, la vergüenza y la ira, Draco se le adelanto.

-¿Me reconoces ya o es necesario que me quite algo mas?- Como siempre, este chico sabia hacer que las palabras no correspondieran con el tono. La burla estaba implícita y la diversión se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Por mi te puedes quitar lo que quieras Malfoy- Contesto Hermione aparentando absoluto desinterés.

-Eso me ha parecido. Pero por desgracia ahora no es buen momento querida, quizás otro día.

-Al menos yo tengo una excusa para no saber quien eras, pero ¿tu?. ¡Oh perdona! es posible que quieras mantener en secreto tus problemas de memoria. ¿no?

En ese momento la expresión de calma que ocultaba una sonrisa desapareció por una de preocupación. Ese pequeño pitido..que extraño, se parecía a..

¡No podía ser! Esto es el mundo mágico. Debes estar delirando Hermione. Se intento tranquilizar pero aun así, dejando a Draco y a los tres duendes con la palabra en la boca, se fue corriendo hacia las enormes puertas del banco.

Los dos duendes encargados de vigilar las puertas se habían quedado atrás con Draco con lo cual la puerta estaba vacía. Un extraño objeto estaba en medio del primer escalón.

De ahí provenía el pitido. Parpadeo de luz roja.

A partir de ahí no pensó, corrió todo lo rápido que le permitían las piernas.

-¡Draco!

Este hizo amago de ir a ver que pasaba pero al ver los gestos de Hermione se quedo en el sitio. No entendía nada.

-¡Corre!-Hermione llego hasta el y tiro de el con violencia para que le siguiera.

Los duendes los siguieron por inercia, los pocos clientes que quedaban también empezaron a correr, demasiado tarde.

Una luz cegadora seguida de un estruendo, levanto en el aire a todo lo que estaba alrededor de la puerta del famoso banco.

Hermione y Draco salieron disparados hacia delante. La honda expansiva de la bomba le arrastro varios metro, y eso que ya estaban cerca de la sala principal. La sala principal era una habitación con cientos de duendes cambiando dinero, con cientos de puertas y habitaciones.

Hermione y Draco cayeron en medio de la sala. Hermione se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba ardiendo, vio que Draco parecía casi inconsciente del golpe, y también estaba ardiendo, se acerco como pudo a el y consiguió que entendiera que tenia que rodar para apagarse.

Hermione se quito la chaqueta y la sudadera, que estaban abrasadas. Quedándose solamente con una camiseta negra de tirantes y los vaqueros, que aunque calientes, no había llegado a prender.

Fue gateando hacia Draco para ver como estaba. Creía haberle visto caer en mala posición, a ella le habían salvado sus reflejos.

Deseaba desesperadamente que no se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza, cuando estuvo a su altura le incorporó un poco la cabeza.

Veía bien, no tenia nada en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto Hermione.

Draco estaba medio tumbado . Se sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo mientras Hermione le examinaba.

-De puta made¿no me ves?- Replico con ironía.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco le tumbo del todo y le levanto la camisa para asegurarse que solo eran hematomas. Pero la voz del rubio la interrumpió.

-¿Crees que es el momento de ponerse cariñosos?-pregunto

-!Oh cállate ya!

-Creo que solo me he roto el brazo- añadió él- siento privarte del lujo de seguir examinándome.-Su expresión dejo de ser burlona y pregunto- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pronto lo sabremos.

Draco siguió la mirada de Hermione hasta el sitio del que había explotado la bomba. Vieron como tres hombres entraban como si fuera normal entrar en el banco en ruinas.

Pasando a través de varios cadáveres llegaron hasta donde quedaba gente viva.

Para horror de todos los heridos y sorprendidos uno de ellos se dedico a rematar a los agonizantes

Con voz atronadora el que parecía el cabecilla exclamo:

-¡Esto es un secuestro!, estaos quietecitos y es posible que salgáis vivos de aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

**No podéis quejaros eh? Actualizo prontito. Bueno pues nada aquí esta el capitulo que lo disfrutéis.**

**No os olvidéis de leer lo que pongo al final del Cáp., es importante para mi.**

Capitulo 3:

-¡Granger! ¿Quieres estarte quieta? ¡Me haces daño! ¿No ves que tengo el brazo roto?

-Usted perdone-contesto Hermione con acritud- Pero pense ¡Tonta de mi! Que seria conveniente _**quitarse las cadenas.**_-esto último lo dijo con toda la agresividad que podía transmitirse en un susurro.

-¿Por qué no empiezas con algo mas sencillo?¿La paz mundial?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban encerrados se abrió.

Entraron a trompicones un hombre muy emperifollado, de cabello rubio, que les resultaba muy familiar a los dos, y otro hombre vestido impecablemente, cabello castaño, y expresión inmutable.

El atracador los ató de la misma manera que estaban Draco y Hermione. De espaldas, con ambos brazos detrás, atados con una cadena mágica.

Después de que los tres hombres acabaran cruelmente con todos aquellos que estaban moribundos por culpa de la bomba, iban metiendo a los sobrevivientes en esta habitación, que a todas luces, era de mantenimiento.

Vamos, donde estaban las escobas, productos de limpieza y demás. De acuerdo con la estructura de Gringotts, era una habitación altísima, y bastante grande para ser de mantenimiento, pero los sillones que había en los laterales le indico a Hermione que seguramente también era la zona de descanso de los Duendes.

Había pocas personas dentro del banco a esa hora, era mas o menos la hora en que cerraba, y era de sobra conocido que los duendes de Gringotts no regalaban un minuto. Por lo cual, rehenes tenían pocos, y por lo que parecía no estaban muy interesados en ellos, no les había temblado el pulso a la hora de matar a los heridos.

En definitiva, que cogían a los que quedaban libres, los registraban, les quitaban las varitas y se aseguraban que no hubiera ningún inefable, ni ningún auror entre los rehenes (Hermione agradeció a cualquier Dios que la estuviera escuchando no llevar encima nada que la identificara, puesto que acababa de llegar de viaje por la enfermedad de su madre, teóricamente no estaba de servicio).

Que hubieran puesto la bomba a esta hora, y justo en la entrada, daba a entender que su intención había sido, matar a todas las personas posibles, ya que casi todos estaban en la salida.

Los primeros en ser registrados fueron, precisamente, Hermione y Draco puesto que eran los que mas cerca estaban de la parte dañada de la entrada, los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de la bomba y se habían podido salvar.

Cuando les quitaron las varitas, les encerraron a los dos en esta habitación, presuponían que estaban haciendo lo mismo con los que quedaran, y, al ver entrar a esos dos hombres, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Hermione vio un rayo de esperanza en la parte superior de la puerta. Del suelo al techo había, como mínimo tres metros, por tanto el agujero que había en una esquina de la parte superior de la puerta , no les preocupaba.

_Un error que pagaran caro _pensó Hermione.

Una voz corto de lleno sus pensamientos:

-¡¿Wilson tu también aquí?!-

-Por lo que parece, estamos destinados a estar juntos señor-

-¿Le conoces Malfoy?-le preguntó Hermione

-Es mi abogado, bueno, uno de ellos, debo decir que es el mejor-

-¿Y, entonces, por qué no me sube el sueldo?

-No te pases -Contesto Draco, con una levísima sonrisa

Mientras Draco y Wilson hablaban, Hermione se fijó en el hombre rubio que estaban atando detrás del señor trajeado, le sonaba tan familiar, al parecer el rubio se había intentado resistir, pero no debe haber dado muchos problemas puesto que estaba vivo, parecía simplemente, que le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza por intentar rebelarse.

Antes de que Hermione recordara quien era ese hombre rubio, tan estrafalario, se volvió a abrir la puerta y entraron dos mujeres y un duende.

A las mujeres las ataron juntas, a una de ellas, le dieron una bofetada por sus irritantes lloriqueos, las ataron una detrás de otra , como a los demás.

El duende parecía muy débil, y debían saberlo puesto que ni siquiera se molestaron en atarlo.

-¡Ya están todos!- Grito el encapuchado mientras salía de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras el. Seguramente cerrando con un Alohomora

-¿Estáis todos bien?-Preguntó Hermione

-Si, Granger, ¿No nos ves? Estamos disfrutando de unas vacaciones pagadas al puto sótano de un banco. ¿Tienes palomitas?-Ironizó Draco

-¿Por qué no te callas?, no necesitamos que nos hundas mas la moral.

Increíblemente no fue Hermione quien habló sino una de las mujeres que habían entrado las ultimas.

Por extraño que pareciera, esa mujer no parecía asustada en lo mas mínimo.

Llevaba traje de pantalón y chaqueta negros y una camisa roja.

-¿Se puede saber quien es usted?-Inquirió Draco con acritud.

-Christine Dardd. ¿Y usted?

Tanto Draco como Hermione, enmudecieron por un momento.

Era la reportera mas famosa del _el profeta´´. _Más conocida aun, que la ya vieja Rita Skeeter, aunque las dos eran famosas por distintos áreas, Skeeter era reportera de cotilleos, y Dardd era la periodista de investigación mas conocida en todo el mundo mágico.

Había escrito sobre asesinatos, secuestros, incluso empezó a despuntar como _La justiciera_´´ en la época de la guerra con sus artículos notablemente agresivos en contra de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

A Draco esta mujer le trajo malos recuerdos, cierto que no la conocía mas que de oídas, pero aun recordaba unos de sus primeros artículos, _Draco Malfoy, el temible hijo de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los peores asesinos de nuestra sociedad…´´_

Este artículo fue lo primero que leyó cuando se recupero de la enfermedad probada por el veneno de la marca de Voldemort,(marca que aun llevaba en el brazo), le había marcado mucho en aquel tiempo, e inconscientemente siempre odió a la autora.

Con una frialdad excesiva, incluso para él, dijo:

-Draco Malfoy

Hermione notó el cambio en la voz de Draco, y sin mirarle a la cara sabia exactamente, que sus ojos azules como el mar, se habían vuelto punzantes como hielo y el metal.

Hermione creyó saber el por qué de esa hostilidad casi innata, hace unos años encontró un articulo titulado: _Draco Malfoy el principal culpable de la situación del Ministerio´´,_ lo encontró precisamente en la habitación del rubio, un día que le tocaba limpieza general y Draco aun estaba recuperándose de su enfermedad, al limpiar debajo de la cama encontró una colección de distintos recortes de periódicos parecidos al ya mencionado.

Ella sabia que en aquel tiempo Draco lo paso muy mal, se sentía solo, abandonado, durante mucho tiempo los ojos de Draco parecían muertos, no sentía nada, prácticamente no existía.

Poco a poco, se fue recuperando tanto física como mentalmente, pero ella sabia que aun estaban gravados en su memoria esos artículos.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos Hermione sintió la necesidad de apretarle la mano para transmitirle su apoyo, y para su sorpresa creyó notar que el también le devolvía el apretón de manos.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para el avispado abogado, que se limito a anotar ese gesto en su memoria y a sonreír imperceptiblemente.

La tensión se rompió por los sollozos de la mujer que estaba atada a la espalda de la señorita Dardd.

-¡Oh, niña deja de llorar ya!, me he informado sobre estos casos y no creo que nos pase nada..-Empezó amablemente la periodista, evidentemente decorando un poco sus palabras para tranquilizarla

-¡Es-es- que se me hha roto una uñaa!-

-¿Qué?-Contesto la Christine de la sorpresa

Ante el estupor general, la chica continúo:

-Mañana tengo una actuación, en el estadio de Quiddich y.. y estoy echa una facha! Estoy despeinada, y.. y..-Parecía que no podría seguir hablando del disgusto- ¡para colmo! Del golpe se me ha roto una uña!

-¿Natacha?-Pregunto una voz con un leve tono de miedo

-¡Oh Draco! ¡Estoy muy mal!

Hermione se fijo en la rubia, ya sabia quien era: Natacha Dubois, cantante conocida por su voz, su cuerpo de infarto y.. su estupidez. Frunció el entrecejo; _¿Draco? ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad?_

-¿Sí? ¿No me digas?-dijo Draco con notable ironía

-A ver tortolitos, dejémonos de tonterías, vuestra traumática ruptura no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, antes de nada deberíamos examinar a ese hombre-Dijo Christine señalando con la cabeza al hombre rubio.

Wilson intento girarse para ver como estaba el pobre imbécil que había hablado con esos aires de superioridad a los ladrones, al parecer estaba bien solo inconsciente. Con un hombro le dio la vuelta y descubrió su cara.

Todos los rostros mostraron sorpresa, pero por distintas razones.

-Granger no te quedes con esa cara de lela, ¿No me digas que no sabias que hace unos dos años que recuperó la memoria?

-No, Malfoy, no lo sabia, a diferencia de ti, yo suelo hacer algo mas que leer la prensa de cotilleo

-O puede ser que tanto tiempo bajo el sol te haya cocido el cerebro

-¡Oh qué respuesta mas inteligente! ¡Se te pegó de la rubia!¿no?

-¿Te crees que estuve con ella por su cerebro? ¡Qué ingenua!

-Eres un asqueroso misógino y..

Una voz interrumpió el resto de adjetivos calificativos que Hermione tenía en mente.

-¡Típico de vosotros! Discutir hasta en un secuestro, veo que no habéis cambiado ¿eh? Mis queridos alumnos-

Hermione sintió un repelus inmediato al pensar, que, en otro tiempo había admirado a Gilderoy Lockhart. Su antiguo maestro, que resulto ser un impostor de baja calaña que se aprovechaba de los meritos de otros.

-¡AAHH! Usted es el famoso héroe ¿no?-Exclamó Natacha-¿seguro que usted nos sacara de aquí verdad?

Hermione y Draco aguantaron la risa, aunque Draco no pudo evitar decir en voz baja para que solo lo oyera Hermione.

-Pues si tenemos que esperar a que el nos saque, nos podemos dar por jodidos-

-Del todo-Apuntó Hermione.

**En otra parte del Banco**

Se veían a dos hombres encapuchados, están en la sala principal, donde los duendes pasaban el dinero mágico a muggle, todos los duendes estaban cogiendo dinero y metiéndolo en unos bolsillos que les habían dado los encapuchados, al parecer eran ese tipo de objetos que llevaban lo que se les echara a donde el dueño quisiese.

Habían amenazado con matarlos a todos, para demostrar que no iban en broma mataron a unos cuantos y dejaron a los demás para meter el dinero en la bolsa.

Lo mas extraño de todo era que dos de los atracadores no llevaban varitas, sino objetos negros de metal, con los que eran capaces de matar sin ni siquiera hablar.

-Señor ¿Dónde esta Héctor?- Le pregunto uno de los encapuchados al que sostenía la varita.

-Le he ordenado dar una vuelta por si encuentra algo extraño o algún listo que se haya escapado- Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe

-¡Esto es maravilloso capitán!

-Lo se

-Pero- el encapuchado bajo la voz a la vez que miraba alrededor- ¿Por qué no nos libramos del niñato? ¡Esa obsesión por el pijo ese nos puede salir cara!

-No pasara nada, y te recuerdo que ese niñato solo pide la cabeza del rubio. Si se convierte en un problema yo mismo le matare, pero de momento, dejemos que lo haga a su manera.

-Espero que tengas razón

-¡Además, ya esta todo hecho, lo único que tiene que hacer es esperar que se le pase la poción multijugos, y llevarse al rico prepotente ese! Dejémosle, a lo mejor nos divertimos y todo.

**Volviendo a la habitación de mantenimiento**

Hermione ya tenía pensado su plan.

Estaba claro que tenían que salir de allí, y de momento eso era lo único que se le ocurría.

Pero tenia unos cuantos problemas. Tenia que librarse de que la rubia tonta, Lockhart y los demás miraran.

Se le ocurrió una idea, pero una voz exaltada la distrajo.

-¡Haaayy Draco pobrecito! ¿Te duele mucho?- Pregunto Natacha acompañada de una caída de pestañas y un movimiento de pelo

-Depende, si te digo que no, ¿Te callarás?

Pero lamentablemente la chica no pillaba la indirecta.

-Hay pues mira querido, puede que ahora no te duela, pero a mi me han contado que una autopsia duele mucho ¿no?

**-**¿Una qué?-Preguntó Draco a la vez que alzaba las cejas

Hermione estallo en carcajadas, era obvio que Natacha Dubois era de origen muggle, pero aun así que confundiera operación ´´ con autopsia´´… ¿Qué decir? No tenia palabras para expresar lo divertido de la situación, al parecer la señorita Dubois desconocía que los brazos dislocados o rotos se curaban con un hechizo.

-Hombre, le dolerá un poquito, pero solo cuando le abran en canal, luego le disecaran y se le pasara-Dijo Hermione entre risas, casi no podía contener las lagrimas

Giro un poco la cabeza para decirle a Draco al oído:

-Si se nota que no estuviste con ella por su cerebro. ¡Merlín! ¡Que bajo has caído!

Y volvió a reírse

-Mira Granger, no es asunto tuyo con quien me haya liado y con quien no.-Dijo Draco con un tono de indignación mal fingido, al ver que no colaba añadió mas como una excusa- Era muy joven ..y había bebido, yo no quise ¡Ella me obligó!

-Claaroo, Malfoy

Entonces Hermione escuchó algo así como _estoy_ ´´ e _infierno_ ´´. Y después Malfoy comento como quien no quiere la cosa

-Es natural que tenga que bajar el listón, Granger, es difícil encontrar una mujer que me merezca..

-¿Pero has mirado en un Zoo?

-No, Granger, gracias no me cae bien tu familia

De nuevo la misma voz de pito interrumpió la conversación:

-¡Tengo una idea fantástica!-

-¿Si?-pregunto Draco con una falsa expresión de felicidad, al ver que Natacha empezaba a abrir la boca para hablar, continuo-Pues guárdatela, no queremos saber nada de tus uñas.

-Sí, bonita, cállate antes de que nos quieras hacer una autopsia a todos-Intervino Christine

Mientras Natacha empezaba a discutir con la reportera, Wilson intentaba librarse de Lockhart, Hermione intento averiguar el estado del duende que estaba pegado a la pared, no estaba atado, pero seguramente no podrían convencerla para que la desatara.

Le dijo en un susurro a su compañero:

-Malfoy, tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda

-¡Vaya hombre! La independiente necesita mi ayuda

-Malfoy esto va en serio, tengo una idea para salir de aquí, pero me preocupan los demás

-¿Qué pasa con los demás?

-Hay que dejarlos inconscientes, no tengo tiempo para explicarte el por que, pero dentro de poco lo sabrás, ¿Sabrás hacer hechizos no-verbales cierto?

-¿Por quién me tomas?, Claro, espero que sepas lo que haces-Eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono de preocupación-

-No te preocupes, cuando yo salga intenta hablar con el duende, me parece que sabe algo, no se por qué pero me da mala sensación

-Descuida, yo voy a por las dos idiotas y tu a por Lockhart y Wilson, pero te aseguro que me tendrás que explicar que tramas, Granger

-Ya lo verás

**Bueno nada mas deciros que no me esperaba el apoyo que estoy recibiendo y no podría estar mas contenta.**

**Otra cosita, me gustaría que me dijeseis en los próximos reviews lo que os ha parecido el Cáp. y sobretodo lo que MENOS os ha gustado, no se algo así, para saber en que tengo que mejorar. Podeis seguir dandome ideas o diciendome qué os gustaria que pasara.**

**Puede que tarde un poco en actualizar, lo siento, pero estoy de examenes. De todas formas hare todo lo posible por actualizar cuanto antes.**

**¿Qué os parece mi nuevo nik XD?**

**Gracias a todos los que leen (los que me dejan reviews y los que no). Pero en concreto a :**

_**clover potter**__**(Te he contestado por el reply´´) , **__**rOBerta pardo**__**(como eres anónima no puedo contestarte, lo siento UU), **__**Aryasaphy **__**)También eres anónima pero te agradezco infinito tus mensajes , **__**Estefanía(**__**otra anónima, siento no poder contestar, sigue dejándome reviews, ¡me anima mucho!), **__**Mikiaome**__**(te he contestado por reply´´ espero que te llegue el mensaje), y **__**Sheccid Malfoy**__**, (Tb te he contestado por reply´´ o eso creo;)**_

**Necesito haceros una pregunta, ¿Creeis que deberia cambiar el género? Lo digo porque a medida que voy escribiendo, me parece, que mas bien es general´´ ¿no? Contestadme Please**

**Gracias a todos**

**Chao**

**Lady Arilyn de Rhíminee**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡¡¡¡Holaaa¿Qué tal os va?**

**Ante todo disculparme por la tardanza, pero tengo problemas personales que me impiden escribir mas a menudo, aparte de las notas y tal.**

**Para los que lo estaban esperando con ansias, lo sientoo infinito tardar tanto, pero además de problemas ajenos a la historia, me cuesta mucho escribir determinadas partes, no porque no tenga claro lo que quiero, que lo se perfectamente, sino porque me emparanollo con que no queda bien, o no me explico, o que ha quedado muy cutre, y lo vuelvo a borrar.**

**Y como soy de los que piensan que para leer un mal capitulo de una buena historia es mejor no leer nada. ¿no opináis igual?**

**Nos leemos mas abajo ¿eeh?**

**¡¡Que lo disfrutéis!! Y no os olvidéis de leer mas abajo ni de dejarme reviews ok?**

Capitulo 4

Unos ojos brillantes como el mar observaron como un inocente pajarillo se elevaba elegantemente hasta el agujero que estaba en una esquina del enorme portón. A unos dos metros y medio del suelo, el ligero pájaro salía de la habitación.

Draco esbozó su sonrisa ladeada, aquello no se lo esperaba, rápidamente se levanto, movió sus muñecas, y maldijo en voz baja, en sus pálidas muñecas estaban las marcas de las cuerdas, Hermione se había convertido en pájaro librándose así de las cuerdas, inmediatamente volvió a su estado normal ante el estupor del rubio. Le desató las manos con un hechizo verbal, le dio unas indicaciones escuetas y volvió a convertirse en un diminuto pajarillo.

Se dirigió hasta el duende que estaba medio desmallado pegado a la pared, parecía estar muerto. Para asegurarse de que no era así le dio un puntapié, al ver que gemía de dolor se agacho y sin ninguna contemplación le puso derecho.

Mientras contemplaba el escuálido rostro del duende se pregunto por qué Hermione sospechaba de este inmundo duende. Pero desgraciadamente no tenían tiempo para discutir,

Intentaba recordarse mentalmente que a su compañera no le habían nombrado aurora con honores por ser idiota.

_Voy de patrullaje. Observar y volver, intentare recuperar nuestras varitas pero no arriesgare la posición, nuestro objetivo ahora es saber dónde están y qué hacen. Tenemos una ventaja y hay que aprovecharla, te agradecería que intentaras hablar con el duende, me extraña que este aquí, siento que algo no encaja. Adios…-después de dudar un momento, agregó- y la suerte del Fénix, Malfoy._

Después de decir esto Hermione se volvió convertir en pájaro y se fue

Recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria, callejones, salidas a deshoras, el peligro en el aire, gente distinta.. casi podía respirar el mismo aire que respiró en el Valle Godric.

Pensó que después de tanto tiempo su cuerpo olvidaría como comportarse en momentos de tensión, que idiota había sido, notó como sus pasos los guiaba el mismo instinto que hace años le habían ayudado a caminar entre oscuros pasadizos y barrancos, laderas y piedras.

Quizá había sido el efecto de las palabras lo que mas le habían golpeado.

.._y la suerte del Fénix._

Una forma de identificación y sobretodo de despedida, utilizada los últimos años de La Orden del Fénix, aunque sorprendentemente surgió de una simple broma sobre la longevidad del animal que daba nombre a la sociedad secreta..

Repentinamente molesto consigo mismo por este paseo mental, descargó sobre el duende herido su frustración. Después de zarandearle, dijo:

-Puedes ponerlo fácil o difícil, tu eliges, pero te aconsejo que me cuentes qué ha pasado ahí fuera y por qué estas aquí en vez de con tus compañeros.

El duende escupió que no sabia de que hablaba

-Hablo de que te estoy dando una oportunidad de salir con vida-Contestó mientras con el brazo sano le incorporaba sin ningún cuidado

-Sseñor, no se de que habla.

La sombra de la sospecha ensombreció la cara de Draco, una idea comenzó a formarse en la cabeza y las suspicacias de Granger empezaban a tener sentido. Aparte , el tono de voz del apestoso duende le crispaba los nervios.

¿Cómo sabían los atracadores, cuándo y cómo tenían que actuar?

¿Cómo sabían las defensas que tenia el banco?

Si bien era cierto que tenia muchísimas protecciones, pero por descuido o tal vez por dejadez, solo cubrieron las posibilidades mágicas, ignorando totalmente las muggles.

Por lo que tenía entendido, habían dejado una especie de bombarda embotellada (creía que los muggles lo llamaban bomba) en la puerta , que casualidad que lo dejaran _justo _en el segundo escalón, donde las medidas para que los objetos muggles no funcionaran no llegaban, Draco suponía que al hacerse con el control del banco habrán cancelado esas medidas para poder utilizar las armas muggels que había contemplado desde el suelo.

-Por ultima vez, te doy una oportunidad, no por simpatía, puesto que tu especie me repugna, sabes algo que yo necesito¿Qué sabes de lo que esta pasando aquí¿Quién ha ayudado a esos desgraciados.

El maltrecho duende sufrió una serie de espasmos, pero aparte de eso no hizo ningún amago de intentar hablar, Draco estrello al ligero ser contra la pared de un golpe seco.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la salida por si veía a Hermione o cualquier otra cosa extraña, teniendo en cuenta de qué manera le iba a sacar la información al estúpido duende no estaba por la labor de que su insufrible compañera apareciera en plena acción y le echara uno de sus interminables sermones de santa.

Ignorante de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, el confiado y arrogante rubio se tomaba su tiempo en volver a prestarle atención al insignificante ser que había dejado malherido.

-Te recuerdo que no estoy aquí de vacaciones, y que no es mi vida la que corre peligro en este mismo instante- Dijo mientras se giraba hacia la pared

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Contestó una voz desconocida y llena de rencor

**Mientras Hermione..**

Un diminuto pajarito volaba entre cuadros, estatuas, y rincones.

Incluso a veces caminaba a saltitos con sus diminutas patas, puesto que Hermione no sabía dónde podían estar los atracadores, de hecho no sabía siquiera donde estaba ella ahora mismo, gracias a su experiencia y a sus muy bien aprovechadas clases sabia volver a donde estaban los demás. Pero tenia que ir con pies de plomo, si en cualquier momento aparecía un atracador por una esquina y veía un pájaro solo, y libre por un banco, sospecharía.

Procuraba pensar que si volaba lo suficiente algo, casi pegada al techo, no tenían porque verla, puesto que las salas era casi inmensas, tenían mas de 3 metros de alto, y el ancho variaba de forma vertiginosa de una sala a otra.

Hasta que en una de esas salas, vio desde arriba a un hombre solo, vestido de negro, que al parecer, estaba haciendo una ronda de reconocimiento.

Según pudo apreciar Hermione, ese hombre era muggle, cosa que no la sorprendía dada la naturaleza del primer ataque, pero, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas sin lugar a dudas era el arma que llevaba el hombre castaño. No era una varita, sino un rifle AK-17, ligero dentro de lo que cabe, no se encasquilla llueva truene o nieve, una excelente arma que Hermione conocía muy bien, dada su ascendencia muggle y su interés o necesidad de ese tipo de material los últimos años de su vida.

Por suerte, el tipo no la vio, como ella pensó, nadie miraría hacia arriba, y aunque lo hiciera dudaba seriamente de que la viera, puesto que esa habitación en concreta era altísima podía confundirse con los relieves del techo.

Aunque ese pensamiento no aminoro los latidos de su corazón, que palpitaba tan fuerte que temía que la oyeran.

Su principal objetivo era averiguar cuántos ladrones había, y cuando iba a continuar en línea recta, su cerebro registro un movimiento sospechoso unos metros mas abajo.

El ladrón, giraba a la derecha, lo cual lo llevaba a la sala donde estaban encerrados el resto de rehenes.

_¡Mierda!_

Su cerebro se puso en marcha a toda prisa hasta que sus pensamientos caóticos se fundieron en una sola opción.

Su plan inicial era observar, escuchar y callar. Es decir, cuantificar las amenazas y volver para informar a Malfoy, pero el plan tenia que ser erradicado, pues como el ladrón llegara a la sala de mantenimiento ,dejando a parte que se daría cuenta que faltaba alguien descubriría a todos desmallados y a Malfoy interrogando al duende.

Sabia perfectamente que el castigo inmediato seria para el que estaba despierto, Draco Malfoy.

La preocupación invadió por momentos su cabeza, a pesar de que sabia que el peligro era igual para todos, se sentía culpable como una rata, el plan era suyo y ahora iba a pagar otro los platos rotos.

Decidió creer en el Dios ese del que tanto le hablaban sus padres, y rezar porque los demás ladrones no estuvieran cerca. Y de paso dio gracias por ir siempre preparada tanto a prueba de muggles como de magos.

Como quien le había registrado a ella era un mago, se le habían escapado un par de cosas que utilizadas con precisión era potencialmente peligrosos para los atacantes.

Con delicadeza casi inaudita en un pájaro, la cría de gorrión aterrizo suavemente sobre sus patas, unos metros por detrás del hombre castaño.

Con movimientos rápido y sigilosos se saco de la bota derecha una navaja automática, comprada hace unos años en el mejor mercado negro de Alemania, una estupenda y eficaz arma e igualmente ilegal en la mayoría de los estados.

Deseaba desesperadamente que los demás no estuvieran cerca, y sobretodo, que ese hombre no fuera especialmente bueno en su trabajo, sabia que si era un simple muggle no tendría mayor problema que donde meter el cuerpo.

Desecho todas sus preocupaciones, necesitaba estar despejada en estos momentos, sus botas negras ideales para este tipo de trabajo avanzaron lentamente hasta quedar a unos pasos del hombre armado.

Al acercarse mas pudo ver que el hombre llevaba puesto el silenciador.

No pudo menos que sonreír, una precaución innecesaria y en este caso perjudicial para el mismo, Hermione no tendría que preocuparse de que el arma se disparase y atrajera a los demás ladrones.

Sin desperdiciar un segundo mas y aprovechando la ventaja del factor sorpresa, le dio una patada en un punto crucial, por detrás de la rodilla, provocando que el hombre cayera de rodillas por el dolor y la sorpresa.

Mientras una mano apagaba su grito de rabia y perplejidad notaba como una navaja se apoyaba en su garganta indefensa.

Instintivamente dejo el rifle en el suelo sin hacer ruido, vio como su agresora lo cogía con la mano que antes le tapaba la boca y a partir de ahí no vio ni notó nada aparte de un golpe en la nuca.

Mientras su victima estaba en el suelo, Hermione le registro por si encontraba algo interesante.

Al abrir la cartera que el desgraciado llevaba consigo abrió los ojos como platos y después sonrió.

_**Mientras en otra parte**_

Draco paseaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

Ya no le dolía el brazo, al menos comparado con el resto de su cuerpo.

No sabia donde estaba y no sabia que le había pasado.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar hablando con un duende que parecía malherido, quien hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría después.

Mientras poco a poco iba siendo consciente de cómo estaba, se levanto inmediatamente, estaba tirado en el suelo como un vulgar vagabundo.

Maldijo de todas las formas habidas y por haber. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto justo ahora?

No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos.

Primero la carta, curiosamente con el sello de Gryngotts pero que inexplicablemente ningún duende le podía explicar quien o por que se la habían mandado.

Justo cuando acababa de llegar, casualmente por supuesto, explota ese artefacto muggle.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que alguien que estuviera en un banco mágico, supiera como era una bomba muggle, y aun mas extraño, le avisara a tiempo para no morir en la explosión?

Ahora entendía la misteriosa falsificación, y por que Granger le había dado tanta importancia. No debía resultar fácil falsificar un mensaje de gringotts, alguien se había molestado, y mucho, en buscarle y cazarle.

Consiguió recordar al duende traidor, supuso que quien le había metido en semejante follon era el chaval moreno en el que se había convertido el enclenque duendecillo.

Tenia que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?. No tenia varita, le dolía todo, tenia el hombre dislocado, y el cabrón de su secuestrador podía entrar en cualquier momento.

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas, comprobar la cerradura, revolverlo todo, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que alguien viniera a buscarlo.

!Era inadmisible! Y realmente patético.

No se iba a quedar esperando un maldito milagro. No era un mago de varita y sombrero como los demás inútiles, si había algo que lo diferenciara de los muggles era la magia que llevaba dentro.

Objetivamente, no era factible que alguien se pusiera a buscarlo por todas partes, en un edificio con mas pasadizos que Hogwarts.

Tenia que haber alguna forma de avisar a Granger de donde estaba.

Eso, suponiendo que supiera que le habían secuestrado.

Suponiendo que le interesara buscarlo.

Y suponiendo que su desesperada idea sirviera de algo.

Draco se sentó en el rincón mas oscuro del cuarto mas pequeño y asqueroso en el que había estado en muchos años.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose para hacer el hechizo que necesitaba sin varita y repitió una y otra vez las palabras clave. Por desgracia, un hechizo que le costó mucho aprender, intento recordar algún momento feliz, le vinieron a la mente recuerdos que no necesitaban, sus padres, los Slytherin, esta línea de pensamiento le llevo hasta Harry Potter y aquel día, en el que su antiguo enemigo, derrotó al mismo diablo, le invadió la misma sensación de euforia que sintió aquella vez.

..Expecto Patronum

Las tardes de entrenamiento con los tarados de Potter ,Weasley y la sabelotodo, las bromas del idiota del pelirrojo que muy a su pesar a veces le hacían sonreír.

..Expecto Patronum

La lectura del testamento del director, donde le exculpaba de todo lo que había hecho.

Mientras repetía..

..Expecto Patronum

..Expecto Patronum

Una luz fantasmal y cegadora llenó la habitación.

Draco soltó un suspiro, estaba demasiado débil para muchos mas conjuros, antes de desmayarse tuvo el tiempo justo para asegurarse de que su patronus avisaría a Granger.

Mientras esto ocurría, Hermione surcaba los cielos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Si surcar los cielos también se refería a volar a toda velocidad entre habitaciones, salones, túneles y demás estancias.

Dado que el chico al que había atacado le había hecho el gran favor de llevar las varitas de todos los rehenes encima, ella se las había guardado, no sin antes lanzarse a si misma algunos hechizos para pasar desapercibida, se volvió a convertir en pájaro, y, después de atar y esconder el cuerpo inconsciente del ladrón en un baúl insonorizado, salio volando hacia los alrededores.

Registrado de arriba a bajo toda la planta, ya tenia un esquema de la situación. En una de las salas principales, había dos atracadores mas, se podía asumir que, al menos, uno era mago.

Obligaban a los duendes a meter todo el dinero que tenían planeado cambiar a dinero mágico en bolsas negras, que aparentemente no podrían abarcar con todo. Pero Hermione sabía que esas bolsas, era bolsas trasladadoras, que como su nombre indicaba, todo lo que pasaba por ellas iba a para a donde el dueño de la bolsa, en este caso los atracadores, deseaban.

Como se sabia el camino de memoria, volaba lo mas deprisa que le permitían sus alas, esquivando estatuas, tabiques y cerrando curvas peligrosas.

La adrenalina se había apoderado de ella, eso, sumado a la preocupación por sus compañeros y a la prisa que tenían para trazar un plan, la hizo llegar agotada a la sala de mantenimiento.

A la vez que aterrizaba se iba convirtiendo de nuevo en Hermione Granger.

Y nada mas llegar al objetivo se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba; la puerta no estaba como ella la había dejado.

Tranquilizó a su corazón que empezaba a ir demasiado deprisa, mientras millones de posibilidades se le agolpaban en la mente: que les hubieran descubierto, y por consiguiente les hubieran matado a todos.

Que Draco se hubiera largado, él solo. Esperaba que fuera esta la causa, que Draco se hubiera cansado de esperarla y se marchara.

Aunque mejor alternativa que la anterior, no por ello menos decepcionante.

Esperaba que, si no la esperaba por compañerismo, la respetaría como aurora.

Además, si se larga y le pillan, peor para él pensaba Hermione una y otra vez mientras se acercaba a la sala.

Buscando a Malfoy con la mirada confirmó sus sospechas; Draco no estaba.

Y lo que era mas raro aún, el duende tampoco.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?¿Es que no tenia bastante con los secuestradores, también tenía que preocuparse por un compañero?

Un compañero mas traicionero, cobarde, e inútil de lo que hubiera pensado.

No es que le hubiera puesto en un pedestal, pero.. Pensaba que había cambiado, al menos, eso parecía hace unos años.

Desde luego seguía siendo igual de arrogante, pero una parte de su cerebro se negaba a dejarse llevar por una suposición prejuiciosa.

Aunque no debía descartar ninguna posibilidad, a lo largo de los años Malfoy le había demostrado que era capaz de lo peor y también de lo mejor de un ser humano.

Lo malo es que para los que viven a su alrededor es como vivir en una puñetera balanza. En un lado estaba el bien y al otro el mal, y él estaba en medio.

-Le han secuestrado

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír la voz, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que, Wilson, el abogado de Malfoy, estaba despierto.

-¿Qué?

-El duende, usaba la multijugos, cuando el joven Malfoy le estaba interrogando de repente se convirtió en un chaval joven, y se lo llevó.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-No estaban los tiempo para fiarse de un abogado

-Primero cuéntame tú como esta el panorama y luego te contaré lo que he visto.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí este capitulo, estoe impaciente por leer vuestros comentarios.**

**Si os ha gustado o si no. ¿Qué os parece? A mi me gusta como me ha quedado hay mucha acción y poco dialogo pero os prometo que el próximo habrá mas dramione y mas dialogo picante.**

**Si habéis llegado hasta el final sabréis que draco conjura un Patronus, pero que no se llega a ver su forma, esto es debido a que en los libros Draco aun no sabe hacerlos, me parece que el animal que adopte su patronus es importante.**

**Aun no tengo decidido cual será, tengo ideas pero siempre son bienvenidas las vuestras ;)**

**-¿Una serpiente?**

**-¿un lobo?**

**-¿una pantera?**

**!!Aun no lo se¡¡¡**

**Dadme ideas compañeros, cualquier animal que veáis con propiedades que os gusten, decidme que animal queréis y porque y me ayudareis muucho.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, lo que dejan reviews y los que no.**

**En especial a:**

Anne, Anne Rose Malfoy, Jass Weasley, De tu fan número uno, gñé…((No os dejeis engañar, es un amigo mio desde hace muchos años, lo dice porque me quiere ;)), clover potter, Sheccid Malfoy, arya13saphy, blackrose0o0, Mikiaome, oromalfoy, belu malfoy, beautifly92 sin log, Motoko Ichiggo, Darkred-sun, Angel Janitzio, Krissalis Potter, thanya, Ersebeth, Dubhesigrid, mafer.

**Contestar a algunos puntos en comun:**

**-He revisado mas la ortografía, espero que lo notéis, porque cuenta trabajo. XD. Siento lo de los acentos y esas cosas. Seque el corrector con los verbos en pasado no me avisaUU**

**-Siento que se retrase el Dramione, pero esque la historia es así, me lo pide el guión, pero no os preocupéis¡¡que queda mucho fic!! Va pa largo. No os librareis de mi prontito ee**

**-Gracias a todos por perder vuestro precioso tiempo en escribirme**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**He tardado un poco porque estoy muy agobiada, no explicare los problemas personales que tengo porque supongo que no estaréis interesados en un dramon mas XD.**

**En definitiva siento no poder escribir mas a menudo, pero me es imposible, el poco tiempo que tengo lo uso para descansar y relajarme, ya que para escribir necesito estar tranquila y relajada, los momentos que tengo para escribir son muy escasos.**

**Por otra parte también he tardado, porque tenia que pulir algunos flecos del argumento, y ya lo tengo todo atado y bien atado, a partir de ahora tardare menos en actualizar o eso espero.**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**He reescrito el capitulo uno, se me ocurrió cuando empecé con el capitulo 6, porque necesité leerme la historia otra vez, y vi que el primer capitulo era bastante malo, de hecho estaba horroroso. **

**Lo he mejorado y estoy orgullosa de cómo me ha quedado, y os recomiendo que os paséis porque hay cosas nuevas que antes no puse ;)**

**Nos leemos mas abajo.**

**Capitulo 6:**

-¿Así que sólo cogen el dinero que hay en la sala de cambio?

-Eso parece-Contestó Hermione con acritud- No tenemos tiempo para mas charlas que no sirven para nada, dime porqué no te desmayaste y si estabas despierto porqué no hiciste nada

-Bueno, no hay mayor misterio en el desmayo, si me desatas te lo mostraré

Hermione suspiró, frustrada e impaciente le desató las manos, no sin antes advertirle que ella tenia las varitas y que no intentara nada extraño.

Cuando el abogado del diablo estuvo libre, deslizo sus manos desde una fina cadena de plata que brillaba en su cuello hasta desabrocharse el collar.

Lo dejo colgando entre sus dedos delante de las narices de Hermione, como si esperara alguna reacción.

Hermione alzo una ceja, lentamente, muy lentamente.

-Se puede saber-Empezó a decir lentamente-¿Qué coño es eso?-Acabo en un tono de desden

-¿Que qué es esto?¿Que qué es esto??¿Qué tipo de aurora eras?

-Del tipo a la que le gusta salir viva de los secuestros y, a ser posible, con todos los rehenes-Dijo mientras observaba el amuleto

-Es un collar mágico, no hay mayor misterio en tu desmaius, siempre llevo conmigo este collar, para evitar ataques imprevistos, como el de Malfoy y el suyo.

La expresión de Hermione reflejo el asombro que sentía, le arrebato de un tirón el collar.

La el colgante que había al extremo de la cadena de plata era un circulo, también de plata, extremadamente sencillo, el único adorno que tenia era una gema roja en el centro del circulo.

Y parpadeaba. Rojo, rojo brillante, rojo, rojo brillante..

-¿Por qué parpadea?-Pregunto ella

-Por que hace poco repelió un hechizo. Ahí tienes mi gran secreto- Soltó una carcajada, como si de verdad encontrara graciosa la situación. Al ver la expresión de incredulidad de la muchacha, añadió- Es broma mujer, quiero decir, es simplemente una herencia familiar. Repele hechizos, es muy útil, por si alguien intenta, digamos, distraerte de algún modo.

Forma sutil de recordarle a Hermione su pequeño secreto- Puesto que estaba segura de que la había visto salir volando- y de la inesperada traición de Braco hacia un empleado.

El abogado, sonriendo, y siempre tranquilo, extendió la mano para recoger su colgante. Obviamente, muy valioso, y , como había dicho el petimetre, muy útil para evitar ataques como el que Hermione había propiciado.

El orgullo de la muchacha sintió una fractura dolorosa.

Ese abogado, tan engreído y pomposo como su benefactor, no solo tenia la caradura de evitar su ataque, sin despeinarse.

Sino que se mostraba, tranquilo y despreocupado, como si ella no fuera la que tenia las varitas. Como si no la tomara en serio. Como si no tuviera que temer nada de ella.

No soportaba esa actitud, la hacía sentirse vulnerable, indefensa, como..

Despejó su mente de recuerdos desagradables, y, solo por irritación, aparto el colgante de la mano que iba directa hacia el objeto.

La expresión del abogado cambio ligeramente, de despreocupación a un semblante mas serio. La sonrisa tembló tirante en su cara.

Aun mantenía la actitud reflexiva y tranquila, salvo por un detalle; su mirada se había vuelto sutilmente mas peligrosa.

-¿Disculpe?-Inquirió

Hermione sujeto la varita delante de ella, no amenazadora , sino simplemente advirtiendo, que ella iba armada y el no.

-¿Por qué no ayudo a Braco?-La acusación salio de su boca antes de que la hubiera pensado.

Con gran sorpresa descubrió, que sentía gran rencor, al saber que este hombre había podido evitar que se llevaran a Braco y no lo había hecho, exponiéndole así a peligros desconocidos.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensancho levemente y dijo:

-Es loable su preocupación por su ..-La miro con una mueca de interrogación en la cara- ¿Amigo? ¿Compañero?, bueno como sea- añadió al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica- La cuestión es, preciosa, ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? Sin varita y con las manos atadas.

Hermione asintió al aceptar lo lógico de su teoría, si Wilson hubiera atacado seguramente habría acabado herido o muerto, aun así, Hermione no habría sido capaz de quedarse mirando como secuestran y maltratan a un compañero. Aunque ese compañero sea Braco Malfoy.

Empezaba a atar cabos, la falsificación de la carta de Gryngotts, y lo mas preocupante, su sello.

Aunque ya estaba claro que tenían la intención de hacer llegar a Malfoy al banco antes de dar el golpe.

La pregunta era: ¿Quién?¿Por qué? Y, sobretodo, ¿Era el robo la excusa para secuestrar a Braco Malfoy, o sólo un premio extra?

Un robo a tal escala era demasiado para un simple secuestro.

Puede que Hermione Granger no supiera el valor actual de Braco Malfoy en la sociedad mágica o puede que tuviera razón y el robo fuera el plan principal.

Hermione se decanto por la segunda idea, el robo era el plan inicial, por muy importante que fuera Malfoy en el ministerio o en alguna mafia, había formas mas simple que un ataque a Gryngotts para una venganza personal.

Ahora debería decidir el plan de acción, seguramente saldría convertida en pájaro y..

-¿Pero que hace¡¡??

Hermione no pudo retener el grito al salir de su ensimismamiento y ver al abogado metomentodo con su varita- mientras estaba en su mundo, el abogado había ido hasta la esquina y recogió su varita- y a todas luces intentaba despertar a la periodista. Christinne Dardd.

-¿No es evidente? Tenemos que salir de aquí, cuantos mas seamos para ayudar mejor.

-¿Estas borracho? ¿Piensas despertarlos a todos? ¡Claro! ¡Qué buena idea!, seguro que Lockhart les dará mucho miedo, esta claro que su forma de vestir asusta, pero de ahí a poner en fuga a dos asesinos..

-Ja. Ja. Ja -Se rió irónicamente el abogado- No. Esta claro que no, solo voy a despertar a Dardd, es muy inteligente y 3 mentes piensan mejor que 1 ¿no le parece?

Hermione frunció el ceño y añadió:

-¿Tiene alguna idea?

-Tengo muchas ideas y cada una mejor que la anterior, pero me parece conveniente..

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, ambos vieron como una luz cegadora aparecía en la puerta e iba directa a Hermione.

El abogado hizo ademán de atacar, pero Hermione se lo impidió con el brazo.

La figura se hizo casi tangible y Hermione reconoció la figura.

Un lince bastante grande, con mirada sagaz y astuta le devolvió la mirada.

Era la forma en que la Orden se comunicaba hace unos años. Enseñada por Dumbledore, a sus mas fieles, muy util prque era irrepetible cada persona tenia un patronus y una misma voz.

No se puede copiar un patronus y las personas de la Orden conocían a sus compañeros y amigos lo suficiente para recordar qué patronus tenían cada uno.

El caso de Draco fue especial.

Cuando éste le salvo la vida a ella y a Harry y Ron, no tuvo mas remedio que huir con ellos.

Después cayó gravemente enfermo, pero mientras avanzaba su enfermedad la Orden discutía que hacer con el.

Era de saber popular que Braco no se había unido a la causa por valores morales, algunos llamaron cobardía al acto de no poder cumplir su misión.

Harry , Hermione y, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, también Ron, se inclinaban mas por pensar, que un poco de conciencia había sobrevivido a los años de enseñanza en las Artes Oscuras.

Ése resto casi insignificante de conciencia, era la que había salvado la vida de Hermione y sus padres, pero aun así, no era bastante para poder confiar en él.

Después de muchas discusiones mantuvieron a Braco en un estatus de _invitado a la fuerza._

Por supuesto, no se le permitía salir, ni comunicarse.

Tratado con desprecio por la mayoría y con indeferencia por otros, cayó enfermo.

Lupin, para sorpresa de todos, ayudó muchísimo a Braco, y éste con el tiempo, acabó aceptando su compañía y -Hermione esta segura- tuvieron una relación muy especial.

Hermione le dio muchas vueltas a esta inesperada amistad, y , sobretodo a la comprensión de Remus hacia el extraño mortífago, al final, Hermione logró sacarle el por qué se interesaba tanto por Braco.

Lupin le confesó, que aparte de lástima, su situación le recordaba a la de un Sirius adolescente.

Harry puso el grito en el cielo, Ron le dijo claramente que la falta de chocolate le afectaba a la razón, y la reacción de Hermione fue escuchar la explicación con la cabeza fría y exponer sus argumentos cuando Remus acabara la explicación.

-Pensadlo bien chicos-había dicho Lupin- Ron, tú por ejemplo.

Ron saltó del sitio al verse incluido en la conversación.

-A ti te han educado toda tu vida en la igualdad ¿verdad?-Al ver que Ron y los otros dos le daban la razón, prosiguió- La igualdad entre nacidos de magos, muggles, mujeres, hombres..

-¡Si, Remus! Lo hemos entendido-Dijo un Harry molesto e impaciente-Igualdad paara toodos. Venga sigue.

Lupin sonrió ante la impaciencia de su alumno predilecto y continuó diciendo.

-¿Y a que no renegarías nunca de los principios que te han inculcado?

Ron se indignó, o al menos, lo intentó, porque la sonrisa de Remus le desarmo

-Por supuesto que no, creo en ello. Y nada me hará cambiar de idea.

-¿Es que no lo veis? Al pobre chico Malfoy, le han inculcado justamente lo contrario. Y lo defiende igual que tú, Ron. O tú Hermione.

-¡No compares! Lo que nosotros defendemos esta bien, y lo que el defiende es despreciable. ¡Hay que diferenciar, el bien del mal!

Sirius lo hizo, renegó de toda esa escoria.-Dijo Harry defendiendo apasionadamente a su padrino.

-Sí, por supuesto, es cierto que Sirius fue infinitamente mas valiente que Draco, mucho mas. Pero Sirius nunca necesitó la aprobación de sus padres, porque nos tenía a mí, a James, e . incluso a Peter en aquellos tiempo, Harry.

Este chico a estado solo. Tampoco tuvo un hermano al que no se quería parecer, como fue el caso de Sirius y Regulus.

Chicos, os aprecio mucho, ya lo sabéis, pero creo aún hay algo bueno en este chico, algo bueno, que ni Bellatrix, ni Narcissa o Lucius han podido erradicar.

Yo, confió, como también lo hizo Dumbledore, en que le queda algo de alma.

-Pero, Remus..-Harry se quedó sin palabras y a todas luces pensaba en lo dicho por su profesor. ¿Tendrían que darle una oportunidad?¿Realmente Draco podría cambiar? ¿Era todo producto de la educación de sus padres, o Draco realmente era tan despiadado que estaba lejos de toda ayuda o esperanza?

¿Qué fue lo que retuvo la mano de Draco Malfoy a la hora de matar a Dumblerore y Hermione? En ambas ocasiones tenia mucho que perder y nada que ganar si les dejaba con vida.

Harry miró alrededor, observó que Hermione también pensaba, el único que estaba convencido que Draco merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa era Ron, y Harry sabia positivamente que Ron era un buenazo incapaz de matar una mosca.

Al ver que sus palabras medraban en la conciencia de sus queridos alumnos, Remus añadió:

-No os estoy pidiendo comprensión, os estoy pidiendo _respeto, _tampoco tengo por qué daros explicaciones- Miró largamente a Hermione, y ésta sonrió antes el comentario que iba dirigido solo a ella-pero os la doy por respeto, y quiero que vosotros mostréis el mismo respeto tanto por mis pensamiento y mis acciones, si no queréis ayudarme en esto os entiendo, Draco os ha hecho mucho daño, pero tampoco os permitiré que interfiráis.

Todos asintieron, y cuando se fue Remus estuvieron discutiendo largo y tendido sobre el asunto.

Meses después los padres de Malfoy murieron, el ya estaba casi recuperado, y declaró abiertamente que lucharía contra Voldemort, por la muerte de sus padres.

Poco a poco, con mucho recelo y cautela Draco fue integrado en la Orden, mas bien tolerado que integrado, pero ya era algo.

En realidad fue muy beneficioso para los tres amigos, porque el primer problema que Draco tuvo, era el no poder comunicarse con la Orden, ya que el, hasta ese momento, no tuvo necesidad de hacer un patronus, puesto que los dementotes trabajaban para los Mortífagos, y no se atreverían a atacar a Draco Malfoy.

Fue Harry quien le enseño a hacerlo, y , por intervención de Hermione, Draco enseñó Oclumancia a Harry.

El intercambio fue beneficioso para todos, puesto que también sirvió para limar asperezas entre los cuatro.

Harry aprendió de maravilla y Draco consiguió crear un lince perfecto.

Exactamente el mismo que Hermione tenía delante ahora mismo.

Unas palabras salieron del lince.

-El maldito duende que tenia que vigilar es un atracador, creo que estoy bajo tierra, casi no puedo respirar. Granger, ayúdame.

El lince desapareció, y Hermione frunció el entrecejo, ¿Cómo era capaz de parecer un dictador en un trono hasta para pedir ayuda? Bueno _pedir _mas bien, _exigir._

No tenia mas remedio que ir a buscarle, no podría dormir tranquila por el resto de su vida si Draco moría allí.

Se giró a decírselo al abogado metomentodo y se encontró con dos personas mirándola fijamente.

-Vaya Señora Dardd, me alegro de que este bien- Dijo Hermione sorprendida otra vez por haberse quedado en la inopia.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el irreverente abogado la había despertado.

Christinne Dardd, había superado los restos de confusión con una sacudida de cabeza, juzgando adecuadamente la situación dijo:

-Contadme lo que sabéis y veamos qué podemos hacer

Mientras, a una distancia considerable Draco lucha contra la inconsciencia.

Su patronus le ha dado esperanza.

Ha llegado y le ha dado el mensaje a Granger, casi puede visualizarlo.

Intenta tranquilizarse, y no rendirse ante el dolor, un dolor totalmente extraño para el.

Le habían hecho cruciatas antes, sectusembra, de todo.

Pero este dolor era distinto.

Y su única esperanza era confiar en que Hermione Granger viniera a rescatarle.

Dentro de poco tendría complejo de dama en apuros, pensó Draco ácidamente.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

La sabelotodo come libros, salvándole la vida.

Hace a penas cinco años esta situación habría sido mas absurda, si cabe.

En su estupidez y arrogancia infantil, él habría preferido morir antes de aceptar la ayuda de la sangre sucia Granger, como él mismo la llamaba antes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar el cómo y el por qué había dejado de usar ese termino.

No fue por ideales, ni siquiera por respeto a los hijos de muggles, podría decirse que por respeto a la única persona que confió en el después de su trágica huida de los mortifagos.

No estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto, sus padres le querían sí, pero a su manera.

Lupin le daba algo que él nunca había tenido, amistad.

Pura y llana.

Pasando por encima de sus despóticos comentarios sobre los hombres lobo que en su día hizo.

Al recibir ayuda y comprensión de un licántropo, Draco sintió arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

Aprendió a pasar por alto´´ la enfermedad de Lupin, y con el tiempo aceptarla, y corresponder la comprensión del licántropo.

Se dio cuenta de cuanto significaba para él, cuando su relación peligro salvajemente.

Por un maldito malentendido en una clase.

Mcgonagall, Lupin y otras personas solían darles clases cuando podían.

Esta clase era de Lupin:

Draco estaba de mal humor, deprimido y rabioso.

Aun no había superado la muerte de sus padres, pero como buen Malfoy no quería aparentar su sufrimiento.

En realidad, Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban asombrados ante la frialdad de Draco al recibir la noticia y ante la madurez con la que éste hacia frente su desgracia.

Su única reacción había sido jurar que se vengaría de Voldemort aunque le costara la vida.

Después de una discusión con Potter, Weasley y Granger salió de clase disparado, sin parar a pensar en la clase.

Le dio un puñetazo a la pared y vio que Lupin se dirigía a él.

Lupin era el único que sabia como tratarle cuando estaba furioso, deprimido o contento.

Parecía ver mas en él que cualquier otra persona.

Explicándole que Granger era una sabelotodo que se atreve a corregirle, perdió los papeles.

Delante de Lupin siempre intentaba contener sus opiniones y despreciables comentarios sobre según que temas.

Recordó como si fuera ayer las palabras de su maestro y mentor, su mirada profundamente decepcionada antes de pasar a la cólera:

-Draco te ruego que no hables así delante de mi. Todos sois mis alumnos, ya esta bien.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y se irguió bien. Sintió una punzada de rabia y celos.

Puede parecer incomprensible, pero eso fue lo que sintió, después de la muerte de sus padres, de la poca relación que podía tener con Snape, lo único que tenia era Lupin, y ahora, le hacia sentir solo y la rabia, la frustración y la soledad salieron en forma de palabras:

-¡Pues muy bien! Quédate con ellos si los prefieres, ¡con san Potter y la Sangre su..

Vio el golpe antes de sentirlo, pero no pudo reaccionar.

Antes de poder acabar las palabras sangre sucia´´. Remus Lupin, remanso de paz y bondad.

El estandarte de la tranquilidad le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le tiró al suelo, sangrando y casi inconsciente, lo ultimo que oyó antes de desmayarse fue:

-Draco, me das asco.

Estas palabras en tono absolutamente afligido y decepcionado, le dolieron mas que el puñetazo.

Cuando curiosamente Potter, Weasley y Granger salían de clase, le vieron inconsciente en el suelo y Granger le despertó y ante la mirada de sorpresa del muchacho le curó la ruptura de nariz con un movimiento de varita.

Solo recordaba haberse levantado y que había salido corriendo a su habitación.

Durante los siguientes días Draco no salio de su habitación ni para comer.

Durante tres días, no comió ni bebió nada.

Y nadie vino a ofrecerle nada.

Ni Remus Lupin, siempre tan preocupado por su salud, no apareció.

Draco le esperaba, quería hacerle preocuparse. Quería sentir otra vez que era apreciado.

Al comprobar que no subiría ni a preguntar:¿Qué tal?´´

Se obligó a tomar una decisión.

Desesperado salió de su habitación, directamente a la de Remus Lupin.

Sentado en su escritorio, Remus levantó la cabeza. Su expresión ni se inmutó.

Pregunto con cortesía.

-¿Quieres algo Malfoy?

Ese Malfoy´´ fue un puñal para Draco.

Tragó saliva y dijo:

-Sí, quiero algo-Al ver que Remus no pensaba preguntar dijo- Quiero que me perdones.

Con la respiración agitada, los puños cerrados, esperó a que Remus dijera algo.

La cara escuálida de Lupin reflejó por un momento sorpresa.

Remus se levantó.

Muy despacio se apoyo en su escritorio. Mirando fijamente a Draco dijo:

-No estoy enfadado- Al ver la expresión de incredulidad en Draco continuó-Lo que estoy es decepcionado, estuve furioso, pero ahora estoy profundamente decepcionado.

Draco pensó que menos mal que no estaba enfadado, que si lo llega a estar le arranca la cabeza para comérsela, pero se lo guardo para si mismo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-Increpó Remus

Draco estaba confuso, nervioso y temía ponerse a llorar y a tartamudear como un niño en cualquier momento.

-Pues todo, haber dicho lo que dije, se que tu los aprecias, y fue una falta de respeto hacia ti.

-¿Nada mas que decir?- Remus tenía un tono de voz de lo mas extraño.

Desesperado, los temores de Draco se cumplieron: Una presión en el estomago no le permitía hablar correctamente y dijo algo así como:

-Qu-que-Cerró los ojos fuertemente- No-no quiero perderte y intentare cambiar.. Si tu aun quieres ayudarme.

Remus no dijo nada, pero se dio la vuelta, para que Draco no viera el efecto de sus palabras.

Se aclaro los ojos y las ideas y dijo:

-¿Tienes hambre? Por que creo que podemos esquivar a Minerva, y robar algo de chocolate ¿quieres?

Draco contestó:

-Nada me apetecería mas ahora mismo.

El recuerdo se desdibujo de su cabeza al recibir una punzada de dolor en el costado.

Un hombre castaño, joven, y desaliñado le acababa de dar una patada.

-Vamos, mequetrefe, levanta- Se agachó y sin el menor cuidado le levanto y le tiró contra la pared.

Draco tenia la espalda contra la pared y miraba fijamente al hombre que tenia delante mientras ése te sentaba tranquilamente en una mesa que estaba por ahí tirada.

-¿No sabes quién soy verdad?-Pregunto el hombre castaño, su voz irradiaba odio.

-No nos han presentado. -Contesto Draco con ironía y acritud.

-Me llamo Allan Poisy.

-¡Ya me puedo morir tranquilo! ¿Se puede saber que quieres de mi?-Draco pensaba que esta situación era irreal, después de la paliza que le había dado, va el tío y se presenta como si esto fuera un convite.

El hombre que se presentaba como Allan Poisy, caminaba lentamente alrededor de la mesa, parándose de vez en cuando mientras, al parecer, pensaba.

-Cuándo yo tenia tu edad vivía con mi padre en un pueblecito de las afueras, era una casa pequeña pero acogedora, mi madre murió dos años antes de que yo cumpliera los veinte años..

-¿Me vas a contar tu vida? ¿Para esto me secuestras?¿Tengo pinta de Psiquiatra?-Draco estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado. Y los desvaríos de su captor no mejoraban su humor.

Allan, pareció no prestarle atención a sus palabras, con el mismo tono de voz dijo:

-Siempre igual ¿eh? Los de tu calaña no cambian nunca. ¿No te has parado nunca a pensar que tus acciones tienen consecuencias y haces daño a mucha gente?

-Me voy a dormir llorando-Comento Draco como si dijera que mañana llovería.

Los ojos sin vida de Allan lo observaron.

-No creo que vayas a dormir nunca mas, a no ser que la muerte también se pueda considerar un sueño.

Esta vez Draco se quedó sin habla. El y su puta bocaza.

Vio como aquel hombre se giraba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Creo que apreciaras que te traiga compañía ¿Verdad?

Salio con paso pasmosamente tranquilo y volvió con lo que a todas luces parecía un cadáver, lo tiro sin ningún respeto hasta donde estaba Draco.

-¡Robert!-La voz de Draco rompió el silencio de la sala.

Su chofer, ¡su chofer! ¿Por qué había matado a su chofer? Pobre chaval, no tendría ni 17 años.

Su familia era una familia pobre que vivía en las faldas de su castillo, les conoció una vez que salio a pasear por el bosque, le cayó la noche encima y no sabia regresar.

Eran sumamente pobres, Draco le ofreció el empleo al chaval mas por hacer un favor que por necesidad, y Robert lo sabia.

Por eso le demostraba siempre una profunda lealtad y respeto.

Draco cuidaba de su familia, su madre enferma no podía trabajar, y Draco se encargaba que no le faltara de nada. A cambio Robert era el chico para todo, hacia todo tipo de recados y estaba siempre pendiente por si Draco necesitaba el faetón.

Se volvió con rabia hacia Allan

-¿Por qué has matado a un chaval inocente? ¡El no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡solo trabajaba para mi!

Con asombrosa parsimonia el desgraciado asesino contestó:

-Nadie que trabaje para alguien como tú es inocente.

-¡Pues tendrás que matar a toda la comunidad mágica! ¡hago negocios con mucha gente!

-Sí, pero el me descubrió. Estaba fisgoneando en tu despacho y este insignificante chaval me reconoció y amenazó con delatarme.

-¿En mi despacho? ¿Reconocer?-Draco cada vez entendía menos.

-¿Ahora si quieres escuchar?-Allan estallo en carcajadas- Llevo meses trabajando en tu oficina, Malfoy.

Draco miraba al hombre que tenia enfrente con estupor. ¿Meses?¿Llevaba meses cerca de este demente?

-Robert no te había hecho nada, pero bueno eso no importa ¿verdad? Yo tampoco te lo he hecho y estoy aquí ¿no?

Esta vez Allan perdió el control ante las palabras irreverentes del rubio, se acerco la maltrecho joven y le abofeteó.

-¡¿Qué no me has hecho nada?! ¡mataste a mi padre!

-¿Pero que dice? ¡esta loco! Yo nunca he matado a nadie. ¡Explícame de que hablas ahora mismo!

Allan sonrió y dijo:

-Por favor

-¿Qué?-dijo un atónito Draco

-Explícamelo, _por favor.-_Rectificó Allan-Parece que no te han enseñado modales muchacho.

Draco musitó un por favor ´ casi inaudible, pero suficientemente alto como para complacer a Allan.

-Mi padre murió por culpa de S. recordó S.A Comercial, no entendía que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra.

S.A era una empresa que creó su padre hace años. En realidad era una tapadera para blanquear dinero, y para hacerse pasar por el ministerio por tolerante, esa empresa comerciaba con Muggles, cuando a Lucius Malfoy le interesó hizo que quebrara.

Al ver que el joven Malfoy no reaccionaba Allan gritó:

-¡Los Malfoy engañasteis a mi padre y por vuestra culpa se suicidó!. Y lo pagareis-Allan estaba desquiciado, por fin vería realizada su venganza, exterminaría a los Malfoy, vengaría la muerte de mi padre.

Draco se quedó sin habla, dudaba que su padre engañara al padre del demente que tenia enfrente, no por escrúpulos, el bien sabia que su padre no los tenia, sino porque a su padre no le interesaba un patético muggle. No malgastaría esfuerzo en engañar a un muggle, la única explicación era que el padre de este sujeto hubiera invertido su dinero en la empresa de su padre, y al quebrar se arruinara.

No era lógico que intentara vengarse del hijo por los errores del padre, aunque Draco sabia que una venganza no es lógica, es puro odio canalizada en algo que parece útil.

Draco pensó en el esfuerzo que tenia que haber hecho Allan para encontrarle.

Llegar hasta la comunidad mágica no es nada fácil para un muggle, y al parecer se infiltro entre sus trabajadores para realizar sin fallos su venganza.

Y, al parecer, lo había conseguido.

-Ése estupido niñato me descubrió investigando entre tus cosas, no tuve mas remedio que matarle, intentó advertirte, y no podía permitirlo.

Draco sintió que su aprecio por Robert aumentaba, seguramente Allan le había intentado sobornar pero Robert le había sido fiel y por eso ahora estaba muerto.

-No te excuses bajo el estandarte de la venganza-Dijo Draco mascando su ira- Matas por placer, Robert no te había hecho nada, podías haberle encerrado en cualquier parte. Eres un despreciable asesino- Draco estaba seguro de que Allan no iba a dejarle vivir, no tenia nada que perder-¡Y no fue culpa de mi padre! La culpa fue de tu padre, fue él el que invirtió, y así son los negocios ¿sabes? A veces hay suerte y otras no. No culpes a mi familia por la cobardía de tu padre.

Allan se acercó y le dio una patada en la boca.

-Lávate la boca antes de hablar de mi padre, desgraciado.

Un ruido que salía de la pulsera que llevaba Allan los distrajo.

Y una voz salía de ella.

-Allan, soy yo.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Por qué me molestas?¿Tú no estabas con el capitán en la sala principal?-Dijo Allan obviamente molesto por la interrupción.

-Espérame en la puerta voy para allá ahora mismo-El tono del otro ladrón no le hizo mucha gracia a Allan.-Es una orden.

Allan salió furioso de la estancia dejando a un Draco muy confundido dentro.

**FIN DEL CAP**

**¿No os quejareis eh? ¡12 paginas de Word!**

**Me ha encantado escribir este capitulo, y también reescribir el primero, que os aconsejo que os lo leáis, y me digáis cual os gustaba mas.**

**¿Qué os parece el capitulo? ¿muy largo? ¿los hago mas cortos?**

**No se si se os hace pesado capítulos tan largos así que agradecería que me lo comentarais en un review.**

**Otra cosa ¿Qué os parece la historia de Allan? ¿exagerada, creíble, una basura?**

**¿y la actitud de Draco? He intentado fijarme mucho en los libros, ya me diréis que tal.**

**¡¡Que emoción!! Estoy muy ilusionada con la historia. **

**Al final el Patronus de Draco es un lince… lo que es la vida ¿eh?**

**Se me ocurrió por casualidad, me encanta ese animal y tiene fama de ser inteligente. Fue una revelación, me hubiera gustado que fuera un Dragón pero me parecía excesivo, una dragón ahí en medio..nose no me convencía.. Espero no haberos decepcionado.**

**He decidido poner el rapted otra vez en M, por que ahora si que tengo clara la visión general de la historia y además me hace ilusión escribir una parte lemmon, nunca lo he hecho y quiero probar, claro que falta mucho para que pase algo entre estos dos, pero pasar, pasara. XD**

**Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial a:**

Dubhesigrid; unkatahe: Aribeth Li; De tu fan número uno, gñé: damari: Krissalis Potter: oromalfoy; Sheccid Malfoy; ana karen malfoy; beautifly92 sin log; Ardillita: bea: tatis: Yole Anne Rose Malfoy


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Hola¡¡¡**

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero creo que el capitulo me ha quedado tan bien que merece la pena la espera..**

**Antes que nada disculparme por si mis ultimas actualizaciones os liaron.**

**Lo que quería era reescribir el capitulo uno, y algunas de vosotras os confundisteis pensando que había subido dos veces el mismo capitulo. Para remediar el error al que os lleve, intente publicar el verdadero capitulo muy deprisa y por lo tanto tenia faltas de ortografía, y algunos párrafos no se entendía bien.**

**Pido mil perdones a todos.**

**Por cierto, a quien le interese, he empezado una historia Lily-James.**

**Me gusta el enfoque que le estoy dando.**

**Trata sobre una Lily muy inteligente pero inadaptada socialmente, por decirlo así, tiene amigos pero sus amigos y ella se mantienen algo alejados de los demás.**

**Pero lily acaba en un viaje en suiza sin ninguno de sus amigos, y empieza a sentir algo raro por el celebre James Potter, el que antes le era indiferente y quien no sabe ni su nombre.**

**Pasad y dejarme vuestra opinión si queréis, yo os lo agradecería enormemente.**

CAPITULO 7:

-¡No puedes hacer algo así Granger!-La voz exaltada de la periodista corto el aire.

-¿Qué hacemos, le abandonamos?-

Hermione miró con creciente animosidad a la periodista.

Dardd tomo su varita e insonorizó la sala.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero ¿Qué vas ha hacer? ¡Esto es enorme! Ni siquiera sabemos cuántas cámaras secretas habrá, ¿Piensas ir puerta por puerta preguntando por el rubio?

Después de explicarle la situación a la señorita Dardd, Hermione había insistido en irse a buscar a Draco, en contra de la opinión de Wilson y Dardd.

Aprovechando la discusión de las dos mujeres, Wilson se alejó un poco de la disputa y felicitaba interiormente a la periodista por su buen juicio, tanto por impedir a Granger buscar a lo loco, como por insonorizar la sala.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar a las dos mujeres, siempre y cuando Granger no saliera corriendo a buscar Malfoy, todo iría bien.

Para salir de allí tendrían que tener un plan. En sus planes también estaba rescatar a Malfoy, pero ciertamente la prioridad era acabar con los atracadores sin bajas.

Se quito la chaqueta del traje y la dejo descuidadamente en una esquina, hacia un calor sofocante y notaba como se le pegaba el pelo a la nuca.

Tenia 35 años, con un eterno aire de juventud alocada, pero nada estaba mas lejos de la realidad, este avispado abogado no da un paso mirar donde va a poner el pie.

La mejor estrategia que se le ocurría era la tan socorrida, _divide y vencerás._

Los ladrones no parecían precisamente muy afines entre sí. Se notaba por la expresión corporal, la forma de hablar, de moverse.. Y la forma en que uno daba las ordenes y los demás obedecían sin mayor emoción.

Eso le daba para pensar que trabajaban para _alguien _mas. Alguien había ideado este atraco y ellos solo cumplían lo pactado.

Había llegado a la conclusión, como también lo habían hecho las otras dos mujeres, que el secuestro de Draco Malfoy, era un añadido al secuestro, no el objetivo de la operación.

No pondría la mano en el fuego, pero se basaba en el comportamiento de los ladrones y, sobretodo, en que, si Draco hubiera sido el objetivo de todos los ladrones, la bomba habría explotado lejos de Malfoy, y no hubieran dejado al delincuente convertido en duende en la sala de rehenes, a él le daba la impresión de que los demás no sabían muy bien a quién quería su compañero.

Recordó el rencor y el odio con el que el ladrón había hablado a Malfoy, y pensó que Draco tendría suerte de estar vivo. Y, al recordar cómo había sorprendido a Malfoy, le había dado un golpe en la cabeza y se lo había llevado.

Wilson abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar algo en común entre los ladrones.

Todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban pulseras idénticas, y ahora que lo recordaba mientras los buscaban y ataban a los supervivientes, había visto a mas de una vez, la atención que le prestaban a la pulsera.

Unos muggles, otros magos.

Eran cuatro gatos en un laberinto y, pudiera ser, que su imaginación le jugara una mala pasada, pero Wilson juraría que había visto a alguno hablando con su muñeca.

Por lo tanto, o su teoría era cierta o aparte de asesinos también padecían una esquizofrenia grave.

Es decir, cada uno de los ladrones podía comunicarse con los demás.

La única forma de rescatar a Malfoy antes de que fuera demasiado tarde era conseguir que uno de los ladrones les dijera donde estaba.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

Ahora solo necesitaba convencer a esas dos tercas mujeres.

Se miró en un destartalado espejo, la imagen era muy importante, en cualquier situación, vio reflejada su cara angelical, el pelo castaño que le hacia veces de aureola, y los pantalones de talle perfectos y la camisa en su justa medida, ni muy estrecha ni muy ancha.

La viva imagen de la inocencia inoportuna.

Se acerco lentamente para no interrumpir la conversación de las mujeres.

No hacia falta, le ignoraban tanto que empezaba a sentirse invisible o apestado.

Antes de decir nada presto atención a lo que decían.

-Nuestra prioridad debe ser salir de aquí con vida, ¡Son dos! Entramos, atacamos y salimos por la puerta.- La voz firme y decidida de Dardd expresaba su determinación.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, con gestos de las manos demostraba su oposición y escepticismo a aquel plan.

-Claro, muy fácil, ¿y qué pasa con Draco? ¿Lo abandonamos?¿y los duendes? si entramos a piñón los mataran..

Wilson evaluó las opciones de intervenir antes de que hubiera otro asesinato.

Eran parecidas, la misma terquedad en caminos distintos.

Comprendía ambas posturas, y quizá, encontraría una forma de satisfacerlas a ambas.

-Tengo una idea, que puede que acabe con esta discusión, una discusión inútil e infantil, si me permitís señoras.

Al ver que contaba con la atención de ambas mujeres, empezó a explicar.

-Creo que podemos hacer ambas cosas, rescatar a Malfoy, y escapar de aquí..

Un bufido indignado salió de la boca de Dardd.

-¿Otro con eso? ¿Por qué no aceptamos la realidad? ese chico Malfoy esta muerto. Mu-er-to. No voy a arriesgar mi vida por alguien como el.-

Dardd hacia un gran esfuerzo por convencerse de que ya esta muerto.

Antes de que Wilson pudiera abrir la boca para contestar que no seria precisamente ella quien arriesgaría la vida.

Hermione contestó y Wilson suspiro y se preparó para otra discusión inútil.

-¿Alguien como él?¿Se puede saber que le ha hecho a usted para que le desprecie de tal modo? ¿es que ahora salvamos o no a las personas según los delitos que haya cometido?

¿Qué pasa?¿ Que si alguien evade impuestos tiene derecho a un juicio justo pero no a asistencia medica?

Elabora una lista con las atenciones que debamos retirar según que delito, la presentare en el ministerio, a ver que opinan-Acabó Hermione con evidente ironía

Christinne Dardd tenia un semblante mortalmente serio. Hermione no entendía por qué ese empeño en abandonar a Draco, era cierto que Dardd tenía fama de dura, pero también fama de justa.

Por lo que se sabia de ella, había logrado su prestigio con trabajo duro y constante.

Tenia reputación de autoritaria y sus ademanes rotundos demostraban que estaba acostumbrada a mandar y a ser obedecida.

Aunque pareciera extraño, nunca se habían oído quejas de sus colaboradores, compañeros o empleados, por lo que se decía, pagaba bien y no había tenido que rectificar nunca una noticia, por mucha presión que hubieran hecho personajes poderosos.

Las pruebas le daban la capacidad para desafiar a quien sea.

Hermione recordó que casi todos sus artículos trataban de chanchullos de los poderosos, sin aquel aire sensacionalista que desprendían casi todos los artículos actuales.

-No veo porque debemos correr en su ayuda cuando el seguramente no lo haría por nosotros, seria capaz de dejarnos aquí a todos si así salvara la vida. Conozco muchos hombres como el. Engreídos, elegantes, ricos, y poderosos y la razón de sean así es su afición de doblegar a cuantos le rodean para que satisfagan su voluntad. ¿Y como lo consiguen? ¡Manipulando! Es su segunda naturaleza. Lo necesitan tanto como respirar.

-¡BASTA!-Después de este inesperado grito del pacifico abogado, continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada- He dicho, que se una forma de salir de aquí a la vez que rescatamos a Malfoy. Y, como es la única idea coherente que tenemos, es lo que vamos ha hacer.

Hermione asintió y miró fijamente a Dardd, mujer de pocas pero precisas palabras, poco dado a los ataques de histerismo, acababa de tener una rabieta, estaba claro que tenia serios prejuicios, pero ante una situación favorable para ambas causas no debería negarse, a no ser que tan aclamada inteligencia fuera una gran patraña.

Dardd también miró a Hermione, midiéndose mutuamente, también asintió. Harían un equipo formidable si dejaban sus diferencias para mas tarde.

-Me alegro, os explico mi idea, tenemos que hacer que venga uno de los dos ladrones que quedan en la sala. Si tú-dijo mirando a Hermione- estas segura de que el que encerraste en un baúl no podrá salir.

-Totalmente segura-Afirmó Hermione.

-Bien, de acuerdo, tenemos que hacer que uno de la sala venga hasta aquí, seguramente vendrá el muggle, lo que nos conviene. No se si os habéis fijado, pero cada atracador lleva una pulsera con la que se comunican.

Hermione no sabia de que hablaba, había estado demasiado ocupada con el brazo de Malfoy y después con la ronda.

-Yo las he visto-Intervino Dardd-¿Pero estas seguro de que sirve para comunicarse?-Pregunto desconfiada.

Wilson no varió en nada su expresión.

-Si- mintió- _Mas nos vale_ añadió para sí mismo.

El creía haber visto a uno hablando por la pulsera, pero no estaba del todo claro, y sabia que si no lo aseguraba las dos mujeres le plantearían problemas.

Además, tampoco es tan importante lo de las pulseras, el plan podría funcionar igual con ellas que sin ellas. Al menos eso esperaba él.

-Como iba diciendo, os habréis dado cuenta de que no se tienen mucho aprecio entre ellos ¿verdad?. He pensado que si hacemos venir al muggle, podríamos convencerle de que sus compañeros le quieren traicionar, sobretodo el que se ha llevado nuestro compañero.

-¿Por qué será que esto no me cuadra?-inquirió la periodista.-escondes algo.

Sin ambages, ni evasivas, directa a la yugular.

Hermione le envió una mirada que le hizo sentir un puerco machista en una reunión de feministas. Las miró a las dos, que para una vez, estaban de acuerdo en algo.

-No, simplemente, sé positivamente que puedo convencerle de que su compañero esta tramando algo. Predeciblemente ira a vigilarle, y ahí entras tú- dijo mirando a Hermione- Le sigues _discretamente, _mientras esto ocurre, el jefe estará solo en la sala central, Dardd y yo nos encargamos de él.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, tenia algunos fallos, pero era lo mejor que tenían.

Uno de sus principales fallos, era que, ella se tenia que encargar de dos ladrones, el que la llevará hasta Draco y el que lo retiene.

Mientras los otros dos iban directamente a por el jefe.

-Me parece demasiado peligroso Granger.-dijo Dardd.- estarás sola contra dos de ellos. Eso suponiendo que puedas seguir a este sin que te vea.

-Estoy segura que Granger sabe ocultarse perfectamente-Le guiñó un ojo discretamente.

Eso le hizo recordar a Hermione que el abogado sabia que ella era una animaga ilegal.

Si, podría seguirle perfectamente.

.¿y, después, qué?-Añadió Dardd.

Hermione suspiró, entendía el razonamiento de Wilson, si quería rescatar a Draco, le brindarían la oportunidad, pero iba a estar ella _sola._

Después, cómo se librara de los dos ladrones seria problema suyo.

Al parecer todos pensaron lo mismo.

-No puedes quejarte Dardd, es lo que tu querías, no arriesgar tu vida por Malfoy, y no lo harás, lo haré yo. El resto también es como tu querías, ir directamente hacia la salida.-Dijo Hermione decidida, no podría ser tan difícil encargarse de dos muggles, además tenia el factor sorpresa.

Hermione creyó ver en el semblante de la periodista un asomo de arrepentimiento.

-Me refería, a que no me parece justo que _ninguno _de nosotros vaya a una misión suicida por un Malfoy.

Hermione arqueó las cejas al darse cuenta que esa era la manera de la periodista de preocuparse por ella.

Simplemente dijo:

-Soy auror, es mi trabajo, no puedo decidir a quien debo salvar y a quien no. Aunque no comparto tu imagen de todos los Malfoy, bueno no totalmente.-acabó con una media sonrisa.

Wilson observó este intercambio de palabras empezando a hartarse de que le ignoraran, iba a coger complejo de planta. Intento intervenir.

-Bueno, creo que..

Las dos mujeres le dedicaron una mirada de la mas profunda desconfianza y acritud, Wilson tuvo ganas de gritar algo como _¿soy una cucaracha o qué? _.

-Espero que seas capaz de convencerle de que vaya a buscar a su compañero-dijo Dardd-debes estar muy seguro de ti mismo para asegurarlo con tanta rapidez.

-si, mas te vale, por que si no habremos perdido un tiempo precioso- Esta vez fue Hermione la que intervino.

Wilson les aseguro que lo convencería.

_Y, sino, siempre puede hacerle un imperio y obligarle a llevar a Granger hasta Malfoy._

Pero se guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

No creía que Hermione aprobara ese método, aunque no podía estar segura con Dardd. Al parecer esa mujer tenia unos valores morales que solo entendía ella.

El show comenzó.

Atrajeron al ladrón dando gritos de angustia y preocupación, no tuvieron que esperar mas de cinco minutos y en la puerta apareció uno de los dos ladrones que quedaban en la sala principal.

Hermione escucho observo y escucho atentamente la actuación de la periodista, gratamente sorprendida de su madera de actriz, estaba deseando saber cómo iba a conseguir Wilson que el ladrón creyera que su compañero les estaba traicionando.

Había algo extraño en ello, la actitud del abogado la llamo la atención: consiguió que el ladrón se acercara, como si estuvieran cuchicheando, como se suponía que estaba atada no podía acercarse a cotillear, así que se conformo con observar.

La expresión del ladrón era como la de un autómata, sospechosamente parecido a un imperio, pero había observado cada uno de los gesto y los labios, no se había producido ningún hechizo.

Centro su atención en el abogado y vio que se guardaba el colgante otra vez debajo de la camisa.

Ella no sabia por que lo había echo ni por que revelaba que estaba desatado, al volver a mirar al ladrón, vio que se levantaba la manga de la camisa.

Como parecía totalmente distraído o en otro mundo Hermione se levanto para ver y escuchar mejor lo que pasaba.

Hermione oyó estas palabras de la boca del ladrón hacia la pulsera:

-Allan, soy yo.

Y una voz salía de la pulsera.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Por qué me molestas?¿Tú no estabas con el capitán en la sala principal?-Dijo Allan obviamente molesto por la interrupción.

Con la misma expresión

-Espérame en la puerta voy para allá ahora mismo. Es una orden.

El ladrón camino hacia la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás, a Hermione a penas le dio tiempo de enviarle mirada interrogante al abogado quien se limito a sonreír con suficiencia, mientras le indicaba con las manos que si no se daba prisa perdería la pista.

Hermione salio andando de la habitación para no descubrir su situación de animaga ilegal ante la periodista, en cuanto paso dos metros de la puerta donde habían estado tanto tiempo encerrados, hizo un pequeña carrera, dio un salto y antes de medio camino, un ligero pajarillo salió velozmente en pos del ladrón que la llevaba hasta su compañero en peligro.

Hermione siguió al ladrón durante apenas cinco minutos, estaba a una distancia prudencial del ladrón, estaba segura de que no la descubriría, pero mejor es prevenir que curar se decía a si misma.

Durante unos momento Hermione creyó que alucinaba.

Había parpadeado y por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho, el ladrón había desaparecido.

No en el sentido mágico de la palabra, puesto que el ladrón era muggle, Hermione se deslizo hasta el ultimo sitio donde le había visto.

A un palmo de una pared, donde no había ninguna puerta, solo una horrenda estatua con una especia de candelabro en una mano. Supuso que se encendería por las noches para alumbrar, no estaba segura, lo único que sabia era que en un momento de despiste había perdido al ladrón.

Pensó que quizás había algún trasladador o algo así y empezó a toquetearlo todo, intentando contener su nerviosismo, obligando a mantener la cabeza fría pensó que solo podía haber desaparecido a trabes de la pared o con trasladador.

Algo en la estatua le llamó la atención. En el punto en el que el candelabro se juntaba con la mano, aparte de estar extrañamente gastado, había una especie de bisagra.

Hermione cogio el candelabro y con apenas fuerza, giro a la derecha, al mismo tiempo se abría una trampilla a los pies de la estatua.

Hermione se puso de rodillas.

Era un agujero mas o menos hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas de Hermione, parecía un tobogán y por poco que le gustase tendría que tirarse.

No tenia tiempo para otra cosa, si se equivocaba y el ladrón se había ido por otra parte Malfoy ya estaba perdido, pero si en efecto, tenia razón, el ladrón apenas le tenia unos minutos de ventaja.

Sin pensarlo mas se tiró con la esperanzadora idea de que si daba con alguna trampa mortal, como quedarse a 98 metros del suelo, a lo mejor le daba tiempo a transformarse y no morir espachurrada.

Utilizando las manos para frenar un poco la caída, se dio de golpe contra una especie de sofá sin respaldo. La caída había dolido, pero no era mortal, preocupada por el ruido que podría haber hecho al caer se levanto y miro alrededor.

Vio una estancia medianamente acogedora alargada y con un solo pasillo a la derecha.

Había muchas habitaciones, pero solo un pasillo.

Por trofeos, diploma, libros, Hermione dedujo que esas eran las habitaciones donde dormían los duendes. En otro momento puede que incluso le hubiera hecho ilusión descubrir las rutinas del día a día de seres tan extraños y apáticos con los magos.

Sabiendo que los ladrones y seguramente Malfoy, estaría a lo largo del pasillo que veía a lo lejos. Ando muy despacio y sin hacer un solo ruido hasta llegar a la esquina de una estancia con otra.

Llegó justo a tiempo de ver como el ladrón desconocido saludaba secamente al llamado Allan.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto con cierta acritud Allan-Me has interrumpido, teníamos un trato, yo espiaba para vosotros aquí dentro y luego yo me ocupaba de Malfoy.

La mirada glacial del otro ladrón no pareció intimidar a Allan

-Menos lobos, chaval, que si no hubiera sido por nosotros no hubieras conseguido atraerla en el momento justo al banco.

Al ser evidente negar la realidad Allan parecía humillado y frustrado.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres Marco?-dijo con demasiado desden

A Marco se le crispo el rostro y le dio una bofetada en la cara que casi lo tumba:

-¿Qué que quiero?¡¿con quien estas eh?¡¿a quien nos has vendido?-Dijo mientras le daba una patada.

El sorprendido y apaleado Allan apenas pudo articular palabra:

-No se de que hablas ¡yo estoy aquí solo con Malfoy!

En ese momento un ruido se oyó por encima de los gritos, que sorprendió a ambos de forma diferente, el primero en hablar fue Marco.

-¿ah si? ¿tu solo?¿y a quien tienes ahí detrás? ¡vamos a verlo!

Marco de dirigió hacia atrás, donde estaban las habitaciones de los duendes, presa de un inusitado entusiasmo. Pillar a alguien ahí, era prueba suficiente para demostrar la traición y deshacerse de Allan.

Al doblar la esquina, tropezó con algo y cayo de morros contra el suelo, y lo ultimo que ayo fue un susurrado

Hermione se apresuro a llevar al hombre al otro lado de la sala, le inmovilizo, y le amordazo, luego fue corriendo a recoger el hilo invisible que había puesto en el marco de la puerta con el que había tropezado el ladrón.

Hermione prefirió encargarse de los ladrones uno a uno y por separado, por que si echaba a correr hacia ellos, por la situación del pasillo, la oirían antes de que ella hubiera llegado hasta ellos.

y, si bien es cierto, que dos muggles no era rivales para una aurora en condiciones normales. En ese momento cualquiera de los dos podría haber disparado la metralleta y matarla antes de que hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacer algún hechizo.

Se pudo de espalda a la pared, si todo salía como tenia previsto, saldrían de allí en menos de 15 minutos.

Allan dio gracias a todos los dioses por haberse quitado a Marco de encima unos segundos para pensar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al macarra ese? ¿Qué les iba a traicionar?¿Qué tontería era esa?

Entre enfadado y sorprendido empezó a notar que Marco tardaba en volver.

-¡Marco!-grito Allan-¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que no tengo la pasma escondida en un armario?-dijo mientras caminaba a lo largo del pasillo directo a las habitaciones de los duendes.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta despreocupadamente ignorante de la figura que se le acercaba por detrás.

-Expelliarmus- Esta vez Hermione ni se había molestado en susurrar, ya no había porque. No había mas ladrones

Se acerco a Allan y le pregunto:

-¿Dónde esta Malfoy?

La única respuesta fue un escupitajo, Hermione le arreo una patada y le dejo inconsciente igual que a su compañero, le ato y le amordazo lo mas rápidamente posible para ir a ver a Malfoy.

Cruzo casi corriendo los dos pasillo y entro en una habitación pequeña y oscura.

Se asusto al no verle, pero enseguida vio una figura en el suelo, al acercarse vio un resplandor rubio.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la melena dorada.

-¡Malfoy!-Hermione repetía su apellido mientras le zarandeaba, estaba mas contenta de lo que debería. Y preocupada por otra parte. Malfoy estaba echo un desastre, le había dado a conciencia, y lo peor esque era golpes físicos no mágicos, no estaba segura de poder curarle del todo.

Como estaba muy oscura la habitación le paso un brazo por la cintura y le ayudo a llegar fuera.

-Estas hecho un asco Malfoy-Dijo Hermione mientras le ayudaba a apoyarse en la pared.-Vamonos que ha estas alturas ya no quedara ningún ladrón en el banco.

-Pues tu no eres la play wizard del año-Dijo Draco con característica voz-¡Has tardado mucho!¿Se puede saber que hacías?

Hermione se alegro interiormente de que Malfoy pudiera hablar y contesto intentando no sonreír:

-Nada especial, Malfoy, Me he parado a tomar un café con un atracador. Es que era muy mono.

Hermione saco la varita y empezó a curarle, no creía que pudiera quitarle el dolor, pero al menos las heridas cerraban bien.

Mientras Hermione le curaba, Draco hablo lentamente, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo.

-Muy bonito Granger, yo aquí sufriendo, y tu ligando, no tienes vergüenza. ¡Ah!-grito Draco al sentir un tirón en el brazo, se había olvidado de su brazo-¿Pero que haces? ¿estas loca? ¿o es que quieres cumplir ahora una fantasía sexual? No es que me niegue, pero no creo que en este momento pueda satisfacerte.

Hermione se limito a entrecerrar los ojos y decir:

-Tenias el brazo dislocado, y era mucho mas fácil solucionarlo al método muggle que al mágico, que por si no lo sabes, es mucho mas complicado con magia.

-Bueno vale, pero ten cuidado, que tengo la piel muy sensible y luego se me quedan cicatrices.

Hermione sopeso la idea de dejarle abandonado pero en vez de ellos contesto como quien no quiere la cosa:

-Lo que tienes sensible es el cerebro, que de tantos golpes, el poco que te quedaba se ha atrofiado. Esto ya esta..Ah, y por cierto,-Dijo mientras Draco se incorporaba-No creo que puedas satisfacerme ni ahora ni nunca.-Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia el sofá en el que había aterrizado.

Draco se trago una respuesta amarga. Era la primera vez que ponían en duda su virilidad y le había sentado como una patada en sus partes mas nobles.

Al caminar se dio cuenta de que Granger, le había curado casi todo, pero aun notaba los golpes, rezó para que no le quedaran moratones.

Llego hasta donde había una especie de cama o sofá en el suelo, y en el techo un agujero. Alzo una ceja y miro a Hermione.

-Y, ahora, ¿Qué?

-Puess, me parece que tenemos un problema-Contestó Hermione

-¡No me digas! Y yo que tenia por costumbre mirar como un idiota un agujero en el techo, siempre después de haberme escapado de un psicópata que quería matarme, claro.

Hermione evito la ironía y pregunto:

-¿Por qué te buscaba a ti precisamente?-Hermione vio que a Draco le cambio la cara, ya no estaba de broma, pensó que debía ser algo serio.

-Ahora no, Granger-Dijo Draco con una voz extraña-Primero salgamos de aquí, no me veo con fuerzas de explicarlo sin un copazo.

Se me ha ocurrido que puedes subir por el túnel en forma de pájaro y buscar ayuda.

Hermione le miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda y tercera cabeza:

-Claaro, y después les explico amablemente al ministerio por que no estaba registrada como animaga.

-Pues entonces qué, ¿nos quedamos aquí a vivir?. No esta mal, pero comparado con mi castillo en escocia, pues queda un poco desmejorado la verdad.

-¿Tienes un castillo en escocia?-Pregunto Hermione-Bueno da igual, se me ha ocurrido que, puedo subir con forma de pájaro, y al llegar arriba, conjuro una cuerda y tu vas subiendo.

La posibilidad escandalizo al joven Malfoy

-¡¿Quieres que suba a pulso?¡¿Yo?-Obviamente en contra Draco puso el grito en el cielo, no solo por que le dolía todo sino por que era demasiado indigno.

-¡Oh Malfoy!¿Demasiada semejanza con la clase obrera?-Al ver que Draco entrecerraba peligrosamente los ojos añadió-Vamos no es para tanto, -Mintió, en realidad no tenia ni idea de cuantos metros eran-son solo unos metros y yo te ayudare tirando desde arriba.

Draco acepto a regañadientes y dijo:

-No que va ¡No es para tanto!, lo tengo en mi lista de deseos, junto que me claven astillas en las uñas mientras me tiñen mi precioso pelo de azul.

_¡Merlín! ¡Qué prepotente!_

Hermione se transformo y subió en forma de pájaro, se fijo en que había bastante trecho y que Draco lo pasaría mal para subir.

Llego hasta arriba, conjuró una cuerda y se la tiró a Draco.

Iban pasando los minutos y sabia que Draco subía, pero se sentía extremadamente mal viéndole esforzarse sin que ella pudiera hacer mas que tirar de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas. Que la verdad, la fuerza bruta no era su fuerte. Incluso probó un mobilicorpus, pero no funciono porque no podía apuntar.

-¡Granger! ¡Quieres tirar!¿Qué haces, pintarte las uñas?

Entonces Hermione dejo de sentirse mal. Incluso fantaseo con cortar la cuerda y que volviera a hacer todo el camino. La razón por la que no lo hizo era que quería ir a la sala principal para ver como iban las cosas a sus compañeros.

Mientras Draco llegaba al final y se sentaba a descansar apoyado a la pared, pregunto entre el sofoco.

-¿Cómo coño suben los duendes? Por que si subes eso todos los días estas como putos cencerros.

Hermione contesto mientras esperaba a que Draco se repusiese.

-¿es que nunca te has leído un libro? Ellos son capaces de desaparecerse aquí dentro. Igual que los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

Draco evito contestar y pregunto que qué había pasado, Hermione se lo explico lo mas detalladamente que pudo, y le explico lo que harían a continuación.

Irían hasta la sala principal en silencio por si quedaba algún ladrón, aunque Hermione lo dudaba seriamente.

Y tenia razón, llegaron hasta allí, y vieron a un ladrón atado y a Wilson y Dardd.

Wilson se alegro muchísimo de ver bien a Draco, y , en opinión de Hermione, no se le podía acusar de falso, parecía que se tenían un afecto real y mutuo, Wilson también la saludo a ella y la felicito.

Dardd también mostraba evidencias de alegrarse de que estuvieran allí, les explico que Lockhar y Dubois estaban todavía atados y que ya era hora de llamar al ministerio.

En un determinado momento Draco Malfoy se acercó a Christinne Dardd.

-Señorita Dardd-al ver que asentía como señal de que le escuchaba- Quería agradecerle su participación en el plan, si me hubieran abandonado, seguramente estaría muerto.

Draco no entendió hasta unas horas después, el por qué sus palabras provocaron un trastorno para la periodista. Parecía afectada por sus palabras, y después de inspirar varias veces se atrevió a contestar:

-Malfoy, no me dé las gracias-Dijo con una voz indescifrable-Porque..

-¡¡CHICOS!!-la voz del siempre calmado abogado les alertó-¡Esta muerto!

Se acercaron a ver le situación.

Wilson les explicó que simplemente estaba interrogándole, le pregunto que para quien trabajaban y que el ladrón murió. Simplemente murió.

Para sorpresa de todos lo único que dijo Dardd fue:

-bueno, el ministerio esta de camino, pues que hagan su trabajo.

Todos notaron que el tono de su voz era mas inexpresivo que nunca.

Había perdido toda la vitalidad y alegría de la que hacia gala normalmente.

Wilson cruzó la mirada con Draco, la mirada fue bastante elocuente. Y Draco se encogió de hombros sin entender.

Hermione fue la única que puso los pensamientos claros, de momento, lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

Esperar a que llegara los aurores y esperar a que les explicaran qué había pasado.

Aunque Hermione pensaba que la pulsera que usaban para comunicarse tenia relación con la muerte del jefe del grupo.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME:**

**Me gustaria que me dijerais que tal os parece el final, como se ha salvado Draco.. Bueno todo ,¡¡que os ha parecido todo!!**

**Yo me siento muy bien con el capitulo, peo siempre me pasa lo mismo, cuando lo escribo me encanta, pero en cuanto lo publico me deprimo, necesito un poquito de animo, pero bueno seguire escribiendo por amor al arte.**

**Os prometo que habra dramione.**

**Especial agradecimiento a:**

ElendilAncalime; si te lees las notas de autora sabras que me paso.

Nolelia

Aribeth Li

Isa Malfoy

Renatiitah: estaria encantada de que me dieras la dirección.

Dubhesigrid


	8. Chapter 8

**¡He tardado mucho, pero creo que merece la pena! Pasad y me contais qué os parece ¡**

Capitulo 8:

Todo le resultaba tan familiar, y a la vez, tan lejano.

Los olores, los colores..todo. Una melancolía intensa se apoderó de ella. Cerró los ojos recordando sus clases, sus charlas con Harry y Ron, los pasillos..

Mientras llegaba hasta la biblioteca, su mirada iba en todas direcciones, volvió a recordar la época en que iban de un lado a otro con la mochila a cuestas, discutiendo con otras casas, esquivando normas y profesores.

Y lo echó de menos.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando que era normal sentir nostalgia por lo que había sido su hogar tanto tiempo.

Cogió una taza humeante de café y le dio un trago.

Normalmente no se podía beber ni comer en la biblioteca, pero como estaba sola a nadie le importaría, y lo recogería todo para no llamar la atención de los alumnos.

Hermione pensó en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo algunas veces y lo lento que va otras.

Era el mismo día del atraco, hace apenas tres o cuatro horas los aurores les habían soltado, después de tomarles declaración.

Cuando llegó el ministerio les preguntaron a los rehenes hasta el mas mínimo detalle y después les preguntaron a los duendes.

Investigaron el cadáver, pero no encontraron nada , no sabían la causa de la muerte.

Detuvieron a los ladrones que quedaban en el piso de abajo y el que estaba encerrado en un baúl, todos muggles, y ninguno sabia nada. Y parecía cierto, sólo les habían pagado por un robo, su jefe era el ladrón muerto, el único que podría saber algo.

Lo peor de todo era que, lógicamente, habían cerrado el banco durante dos días, y, para Hermione era un gran inconveniente porque necesitaba sacar dinero. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tenía.

Después de tres horas interrogando a testigos, soltaron a todos tras asegurarse de que estaban bien, por desgracia, la noticia de que Hermione Granger había vuelto a la ciudad y nada mas llegar había sido secuestrada y bla bla bla se extendería con rapidez

Se encargarían los periodistas de embellecer sus acciones de este día sin duda.

Para poder salir sin que le hicieran preguntas, se comunicó desde el ministerio con la Directora de Hogwarts Minerva Mcgonagall, tanto para contarle lo sucedido, como para pedirle que le dejara investigar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts acerca de la pulsera misteriosa que, en su opinión, había causado la muerte del jefe de la banda de ladrones. Había algo de magia oscura en ella, y la sección Prohibida podría serle útil.

Así, evitando a los periodistas y haciendo algo útil se dirigió a través de la red Flu al despacho de Mcgonagall.

Después de unas palabras de sincero y verdadero aprecio, la acompañó a la biblioteca deseándole suerte en su búsqueda, recordándole que se tendría que ir antes de que se despertaran los alumnos. Estaba prohibido estar en la biblioteca a esas horas, investigando en la sección prohibida además sin ser miembro del claustro.

Hermione no había encontrado nada. No sabía si por agotamiento, apenas había descansado, no por que no quisiera sino porque no podía, rechazando la oferta de Minerva de una cama y comida, eligió hacer algo para no pensar en lo ocurrido.

Intentó relajarse, aunque le hubiera parecido una eternidad, sólo había pasado un día, había entrado en el banco a eso de las dos de la tarde, a las siete u ocho llegó el ministerio, y a las diez estaba de camino a Hogwarts. Su madre no habría empeorado en menos de un día.

Miró el reloj de la biblioteca, en ese momento eran mas de las dos de la mañana, dejó la taza de café en la mesa, y se echó para atrás en la silla, respirando de nuevo el olor a biblioteca, a Hogwarts, y sonrió pensando que tal vez, cuando acabara lo de su madre, en vez de volver a Central de Ayuda, podría pedirle trabajo a Mcgonagall como profesora, nunca lo había descartado, siempre estaba ahí esa oportunidad.

Incluso fantaseó con la posibilidad de ser profesora y seguir al frente de Central de Ayuda, no pensaba abandonar nunca lo que tanto le había costado crear, era un signo de esperanza para mucha gente, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado su propia vida.

En casi todos los aspectos de su vida era feliz, y sus amigos también, eso era lo importante.

Ron no podía tener mejor vida, había conseguido su sueño, ser jugador de Quiddich profesional, Harry era el auror mas querido y odiado del momento, una persona de valores firmes, amable, buena persona, leal.., Hermione pensó que Dumbledore, Sirius y sus padres no podrían estar mas orgullosos de él.

Ella también tenía lo que siempre quiso, la P.E.D.D.O se había convertido en la asociación mas grande de ayuda a los desfavorecidos de Inglaterra, y nada le reconfortaba mas que el saber que era fruto de su trabajo y esfuerzo, había conseguido que se legalizaran derechos para los elfos, ahora era ilegal castigarles físicamente, tenían horas de descanso, y un sueldo, en algunos casos, sueldos muy bajos. Pero por algo había que empezar, el primer ejemplo había sido Hogwarts, durante los primeros años, cuando los elfos que exigían respeto era unos marginados, Central de Ayuda les cuidaba y les conseguía trabajos dignos, y uno de sus mayores apoyos siempre fue Hogwarts, Hermione no creía que en tan pocos años pudiera tener tanto éxito, pero lo tuvo, primero poco a poco, y después fue una especie de revolución. Ya no eran solo uno de cada diez los elfos que se refugiaban en Central de Ayuda y no sólo Hogwarts daba ejemplo, entre otros edificios oficiales, estaba el propio ministerio.

Cruzó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos, alguien dijo una vez que Hogwarts siempre ayudaría a quien lo necesitara, y a lo largo de su vida había comprobado que era cierto.

A la vez que cerraba lo ojos, creyó reconocer, entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, la imagen de Albus Dumbledore, siempre vigilando y protegiendo su colegio.

Lo último que recordaría Hermione Granger de esa noche, seria una sonrisa y unos profundos ojos azules.

Unas horas después, a muchos quilómetros ..(a unos minutos de red Flu)

Dentro del imponente castillo aun no se oía ningún ruido, ni trabajadores, ni empresarios, ni siquiera el pueblecito de las faldas del castillo había despertado.

Draco Malfoy habría los ojos, y se incorporaba en su cama extremadamente grande, hecha de la mejor madera que el dinero puede conseguir.

Se levantó y miró por su ventana, estaba empezando a amanecer, sin mirar el reloj supo que eran mas o menos las siete de la mañana.

Cualquier otra persona, después de un secuestro e intento de asesinato estaria en cama días. Pero él no. No podía.

Las lagrimas de la madre de Robert Langley, era demasiado como para poder dormir. Sentía que era culpa suya, no podía quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Después de la llegada del ministerio les atendieron sanitariamente, después les tomaron declaración largo y tendido.

Para él, la muerte de Robert era un fantasma, aun no era real, no lo tenia asumido. Hasta que alrededor de las diez u once de la noche llegó a su castillo y se encontró a la señora Langley preguntando por su hijo.

El peso en su estomago seguía allí, la hizo subir hasta su despacho y contó todo desde el principio. La señora Langley se había echado a llorar en sus brazos.

Draco se sentía fuera de lugar y, sobretodo, culpable.

Era el trabajador mas leal que tenia, le trataba con cierta admiración, era una lealtad sin precio, y un trabajador nato como su madre, que les había sacado adelante sola, a él y a su hermana de 10 años.

La invitó a cenar, a pesar de lo tarde de la hora, ella dijo que no quería abusar pero él la ignoró y pidió a su elfa comida como para satisfacer a un rey. Cenaron en el despacho.

La mujer habló y se desahogó, a eso de las dos de la mañana Draco ordenó que la acompañaran a su casa, y le exigió que si necesitaba cualquier cosa le informara.

Draco sabia que no lo haría. Por eso nada mas cerrar la puerta mandó a un elfo a unos cuantos recados.

Después de lavarse la cara en un estanque que había en su propia habitación, cruzó una puerta dimensional que le llevó desde su cuarto a su despacho.

Aunque estaban a mucha distancia, Draco había contratado a los mejores magos para poder trasladarse a donde quisiera desde cualquier sitio. Siempre dentro del castillo.

Con la comodidad de ser el dueño de todo y vivir solo, se sentó en su sofá cómodamente mientras examinaba el trabajo del elfo.

Como él imaginaba, el entierro de Robert era caro, hasta el entierro mas humilde resultaría caro para la señora Langdon.

Cogió pergamino y pluma y escribió una carta para especificar a una determinada compañía que quería el mejor trato posible a la señora Langdon, él correría con los gastos.

Siguió con la información que le había dejado Roxie, Constance Langdon no tenia mayores gastos que la casa, y gracias a él, ni eso. Constance depositaba rigurosamente todos los meses un cheque en el banco escocés, y él, rigurosamente, ordenaba que se lo devolvieran a su domicilio.

Entre mas apuntes, estaba el dato de que era el cumpleaños de Thea, la hermana de Robert, recordaba que Robert le había dicho muchas veces que a su madre le gustaría que fuera a Hogwarts.

Envió dos cartas: una a su padrino Snape, para avisarle de que iría una protegida suya al castillo: Dorothea Langdon.

Otra a Minerva Mcgonagall, para decirle que no sacara los fondos reservados para huérfanos, que el pagaría todos los gastos de Thea.

Libros, túnicas.. Se aseguraría de que tuviera lo mejor.

La culpa no se iba con dinero, pero esperaba que eso ayudara a calmar su conciencia y que fuera, en medida de lo posible, mas llevadero para Constance.

-Buenos días Malfoy.

A Draco casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Del salto que dio tiró los pergaminos de encima de la mesa.

-¡Eres idiota! -Dijo mientras se agachaba a recogerlos-¿Y que estas haciendo aquí?¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?

-Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer Malfoy, ¿ya has olvidado este pequeño asunto que tienes que hacer en unas semanas?, si hombre, ya sabes, _casarte._-dijo Wilson con ironía mientras se sentaba delante de Draco.-¿Todavía en pijama?-Preguntó casualmente

Draco se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto su pijama de seda negra.

-Es mi casa, te aguantas. Además no me han avisado de tu llegada, ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Convencí a tus guardias de que me esperabas, ya me conocen.-Dijo Wilson

Llevaba el mismo buen aspecto que siempre, nadie diría que el día anterior había estado secuestrado, con sus pantalones vaqueros, su camisa de marca, y su chaqueta. Mantenía su imagen juvenil.

Empezó a sacar un montón de papeles de la bandolera negra ante la estupefacción de Draco.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?¡Son las ocho de la mañana!-Dijo Malfoy.

Wilson le miró como si fuera un niño malcriado al que hay que educar.

-Tengo amigos en el ministerio y he hecho una búsqueda en el registro con los requisitos que me diste. Es provisional pero..

Draco supuso que Wilson se refería al censo mágico, estaban registrados todas las personas nacidas que tenían que ver con el mundo mágico. Solo tenían acceso escasas personas del ministerio, Draco se preguntó a quien conocía Wilson en ese ámbito.

Solo era un abogado, si se lo hubiera pedido a él, podría haberlo conseguido, pero moviendo algunos hilos y explicando el motivo.

Era evidente el motivo, si algún asesino tuviese acceso al registro civil, sabría todo sobre la posible victima, dirección, seres queridos, enfermedades.. Todo lo que el ministerio supiera sobre esa persona.

Draco levantó un ceja en señal de admiración.

-¿A quién has sobornado?-Preguntó directamente-¿Y cuánto te ha costado? Te daré el doble, estoy impresionado por el interés que te estás tomando en esto.

Wilson siguió sacado papeles y mas papeles de su cartera mientras respondía.

-No he sobornado a nadie, era un amigo. Y respecto a lo del interés, si tu no tomas suficiente esfuerzo, tendré que hacerlo yo. -Wilson sonrió al ver que Draco entrecerraba los ojos cabreado.- No te pongas así, si hasta hace media hora, se te había olvidado.

-¿Cómo se me va a olvidar?-Se defendió el rubio-Si esta noche he soñado que Pansy me perseguía, y yo no paraba de correr, corría y corría, pero al final me encontraba y me violaba-Exageró Draco, haciendo gestos para darle énfasis-Y después de violarme me mataba, me hacia trocitos y me echaba a los perros.

-Y los hombre muertos no pagan abogados, así que hay que asegurarse de que Pansy no te pille-Dijo Wilson con toda normalidad.

Al ver su mesa invadida por un montón de papeles, le entró una profunda pereza y recordó que no había desayunado.

Mientras le pedía a Roxie, su elfa, que les trajera algo de desayuno, cogió cualquiera de ellos.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?¡-Exclamó Draco en una mezcla de sensaciones, sorpresa, rabia, y diversión.

_Draco Malfoy comunica a vuestras mercedes que, gracias a las musas, ha podido desembarazarse de los asuntos que le mantenían ocupado, y tiene el placer de asegurar que él y sus convidados irán a la fiesta._

_Saludos._

_-_Muy gracioso-dijo mortalmente serio al ver que alrededor había mas cartas aceptando invitaciones a fiestas, que él anteriormente había rechazado.

-No es una broma Malfoy, tendrás que ir, me he informado, en estas fiestas estarán mas de la mitad de tu lista de candidatas. Y tendrás que conocerlas, vamos creo yo.

Fuera el viento chocaba con los cristales de distintos colores. Draco lo ignoró

-¿En esas fiestas? No soy nuevo en juergas Wilson, he ido muchas veces a esas fiestas, y te aseguro que no hay ninguna que merezca la pena.

-Quizás las mujeres que has conocido en esas fiestas no merezcan la pena. Pero ¿y las que no conoces?. Hay personas que van a fiestas para cerrar acuerdos, conocer contactos ..

Draco estuvo a punto de enfurruñarse, pero si Wilson había comprobado que las mujeres elegidas estarían en esos sitios, tendría que ir. Se tragó el comentario de que si él no las conocía y solían ir a esos sitios, seguramente serian mas poco agraciadas que un Hipogrifo.

Wilson pareció leerle la mente.

-Sí, pocas de la lista son excesivamente atractivas, no son feas, al menos en mi humilde opinión. Pero no son a lo que tu estas acostumbrado. Pero si no quieres casarte con una modelo de primavera-verano, es lo que hay.-Dijo Wilson sonriendo mientras observaba cómo el semblante de Draco se entristecía, y añadió como quien no sabe nada-Pero si el único requisito que te vale es el de la belleza.. Esta chica, la que estaba con Lockhart durante el atraco.. Natacha, ¿estuvisteis juntos verdad? Seguro que ella esta encantada de casarse contigo, relanzaría su carrera como modelo o actriz o lo que sea.

Draco se imaginó un año de su vida atado a Natacha. Dilapidaria su fortuna hasta dejarle en peor situación que si hubiera rechazado el concordatto.

No recordaba ni por qué había estado con ella.. Un momento, si que lo recordaba, metro setenta y cinco, menos de 55 quilos, mas curvas que en un partido de Quiddich.

Y era extraordinariamente buena en la cama. Mejor que cualquiera con las que hubiera estado, que no eran pocas, era como si conociese los gustos y necesidades de cualquier hombre. Draco incluso llegó a sospechar algo muy desagradable acerca de dónde y cómo había aprendido.

Pero Wilson tenia razón, unas estremecedoras horas de placer no eran suficiente para confiar en Natacha algo tan importante. Aunque esas horas fueran arrebatadoras.

Pensó que siempre podría mantenerla como amante, no pensaba ser fiel, era solo por conveniencia, no iba a ser fiel ni esperaba que se lo fueran a él.

-Bueno-Dijo Draco con voz descorazonada-Ahora vete que tengo que hacer otras cosas.

Como encontrar sustituto a Robert. Que, aparte de la pérdida personal, estaba la profesional, Draco no se habría deshecho de un trabajador como Robert ni por 1100 galeones, ahora seguramente, tendría que pagarlos para encontrar uno levemente parecido.

-Aun no hemos acabado-Contestó sencillamente Wilson

Draco se dejó caer deliberadamente contra el sofá, e intentó retener la ola de rencor contra su, hasta ahora, mejor experto en leyes.

-¿Cómo puedes tocar tanto las narices y seguir vivo?-Preguntó sencillamente Draco.

-Que tu te cases no implica que el mundo se pare-Respondió con toda naturalidad Wilson-Justo antes de venir he recibido una petición del ministerio, tienes que reunirte con una enviada especial del profeta..-

-¿Qué que?-Le cortó Draco-Yo no me reúno con periodistas, lo sabes. No se a qué viene esta tontería.

Wilson pensó por un momento en tirarle por esa preciosa ventana que tenia detrás, pero recordó que los muertos no pagan, y menos tan bien como los Malfoy.

-Hace poco hubo un robo en el Templo dedicado a Merlín en el centro ¿recuerdas?-Draco asintió-Estaba en obras, y sólo tenían acceso los que trabajaban en la empresa de construcción, y tú eres el dueño de esa empresa.

La boca del rubio se abrió por la sorpresa. El ya lo sabia, también lo del robo, lo que no podía creer es que el ministerio le molestara por esa tontería.

-¿Y qué?-Preguntó evidentemente sorprendido-¡¿Y envían a una periodista?¡¿Para entrevistarme acerca de qué?

-Han presionado mucho para entrevistarse contigo, y no creo que sea una simple periodista, es una investigación periodística, pero investigación al fin y al cabo. Creo que es una free-lance, el ministerio esta de acuerdo en que esta persona acuda también en representación del ministerio.

Draco no salía de su estupor, tenia acciones en cientos de empresas, y tenia gente en las que relegaba responsabilidad, el no sabia nada de la empresa de reconstrucción, solo sabia que era rentable.

Suspiró y dijo:

-¿a qué hora es la entrevista esa?

-A las seis de la tarde le darán un trasladador en el ministerio que la traerá directa a tu sala de espera, recuerda que a las diez tienes que estar listo en El Distrito del Lago para la fiesta. Me voy.

Draco miró por la ventana, el espectacular paisaje de escocia le devolvió la mirada. No tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de buscar a alguien para ocupar el puesto de Robert.

-Ya me has jodido el día. ¿No te quedas a desayunar?-Preguntó Draco.

-No gracias, me ha surgido un imprevisto. Necesito enviar una lechuza, ¿Puedo utilizar tu lechucería?

-Claro. Hasta esta noche.

Wilson se dirigió hacia la lechucería, mientras se preguntaba si lo que ataba planeando tendría éxito. Decidió arriesgarse.

Se regocijó al pensar en cómo podrían ir las cosas, se dijo a si mismo que esto no lo hacia por entrometerse en la vida de los demás, ni por que le divirtiera, sino por que también estaba en juego su futuro.

Dio un paseo por el jardín de Draco, y llego hasta una especie de invernadero sin techo, donde las lechuzas volaban libremente, aunque eso si, educadas perfectamente.

Una lechuza le sobrevoló mientras el escribía lo siguiente:

_Informo a quien le interese que Draco Malfoy acudirá esta noche a la fiesta de Lady Asterford, esposa de Lord Asterford, que, a su vez, es hermanastro de Jack Lester, director del profeta._

_Atentamente, un servidor._

A continuación le dio claras indicaciones a la lechuza de que la entregara a la destinataria después de las seis y media de la tarde.

Después se fue tranquilamente hasta la sala de espera de Malfoy, donde había una chimenea para que los permitidos salieran por la red flu..

Wilson aplaudió interiormente a su jefe por esa previsión.

Draco se empeñaba en vivir en escocia, alejado del ministerio, pero sus constantes inversiones y demás asuntos, le obligaban a mantenerse en contacto.

Financió una red flu, desde su castillo a algunos sitios elegidos por él directamente. Sólo las personas a quien el mismo les daba una contraseña podían utilizar la red flu para entrar directamente a su castillo.

El común de las personas tenían que pasar tramites y mas tramites para llegar hasta allí, y en ocasiones especiales, como la de esta tarde, se permitían trasladadores desde el ministerio .

Como abogado de confianza y para algún otro asunto, el sabia casi todas las personas que tenían acceso al castillo.

Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, y algún otro mas directivo del ministerio.

Eso sí, el único que podía aparecer en cualquier parte de la casa, ya sea mágicamente o en cualquier chimenea del castillo, era el mismo Draco Malfoy.

La seguridad de su hogar era primordial para Draco, absolutamente todos los demás, por muy amigos que sean, entraban y salían por la sala de espera. Franqueada por dos guardias quienes avisaban de la llegada de la persona indicada.

En casos de trabajo, el secretario de Draco esperaba junto a los guardias y lo llevaba directamente al despacho de Malfoy.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado, casi no había descansado desde hace dos días, y agradeció infinitamente que Draco hubiera puesto una línea de red hasta su propia casa. Hace años tenia que volver al ministerio, y de allí ir hasta su casa o salir del ministerio y aparecerse cerca de su casa.

No era demasiado, pero aun así, se agradecía ir directamente al sofá de tu salón..

Entró en la chimenea, las llamas le envolvieron, e instantes después no había nada.

Una figura menuda y envuelta en una capa negra se deslizaba entre los pasillos mirando en todas direcciones.

Se había dormido, en la biblioteca, Hermione se pregunto por decimosexta vez por qué demonios no habría aceptado la invitación de cama y comida de Mcgonagall, no había conseguido nada en la biblioteca, estaba cansada, y encima, se había dormido sobre los libros, si no hubiera sido por Neville, quien ahora era profesor de herbología que se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para hacer un experimento con sus mandrágoras y necesitaba un libro de la biblioteca, seguramente estaría dormida hasta que el ruido de los alumnos la hubiera despertado.

Estaba segura que no habría metido en problemas a Minerva, pero ella siempre prefería no transgredir las reglas, y si se tenia que hacer, en la mas absoluta discreción, Hermione no quería decepcionarla, y le hizo jurar a Neville que no la había visto.

Después de un abrazo, unas cuantas palabras sentidas, Hermione salió de Hogwarts.

Llegó a su casa.

No tenía mascota, ni pájaros, ni perros. Por que nunca estaba en casa y no tenia tiempo para cuidarlos.

Todavía eran las seis y media, la hora a la que iba a correr siempre que estaba en casa. Pero estaba demasiado deprimida. Con respecto a su madre no podía hacer nada hasta que no supiera lo que tenía en el banco.

Y, por otra parte, quería saber mas sobre el atraco.

En la sección prohibida no había encontrado nada, tendría que buscar mas a fondo, pero presentía que no encontraría nada.

De todas formas iba a seguir buscando, el ministerio tampoco sabia nada, o, al menos esa era la versión oficial.

Los tres detenidos no sabían nada, además eran muggles, con conocimiento del mundo mágico, pero muggles, les habían encerrado en una cárcel muggle bajo cargos de robo, intento de homicidio y demás.

Seguramente cerrarían el caso, era comprensible, pero ella quería saber por quién había arriesgado su vida. Quienes habían ideado eso.

Era muy probable que el ministerio dijera que el muerto era el jefe, y que se había suicidado para no ir a Azcaban, pero ella sabia que no era así, no se había suicidado, quizá le hubieran hechizado para morir si decía con quien trabajaba, quizás el juramento irrompible, pero se inclinaba mas por la pulsera.

En menos de veinte minutos se duchó y se cambió de ropa, no tenía nada que hacer, así que se iba al hospital, a lo mejor los médicos sabían algo nuevo.

O iría a buscar trabajo, aunque fuese muggle, y aunque fuese fregando escaleras, en cuanto pasara el vendaval se iría de nuevo a misiones o buscaría un trabajo estable dentro del ministerio.

Al salir, vio que hacia un día típico en Londres, nubes y aire. A ella no le importaba, llevaba siempre sus botas de cuero, planas sin absolutamente nada de tacón, simplemente la forma del pie, eran hasta la rodilla y se abrochaban atándolas con cordones, vaqueros azul profundo, camiseta negra de manga larga, y, esta vez, en vez de la chupa, llevaba un abrigo negro, casi liso, hasta los pies, y con capucha por si llovía.

Le gustaba el negro, también el azul, marrón, el gris.., pero prefería vestir de negro. Al menos en Londres, en otros países era inaguantable por el calor.

Sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se encontró una inesperada visita:

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?-Dijo una voz femenina

Hermione sopesó la situación, y decidió que en ese momento no estaba para nadie, y menos para Dardd. Se sentía extraña en presencia de esa mujer, no sabía qué pensar de ella.

-Tengo prisa-Mintió Hermione

-Por favor, es importante, para mi y para usted. Sé que ha estado investigando y creo que puedo ayudarla, pero necesito que me escuche antes. ¿Desayunamos?

El aire azotaba el pelo de ambas mujeres, el olor a costa le inundó las fosas nasales, y Hermione se preguntó cómo sabría Dardd, dónde vivía, dónde había estado, y qué había echo..

-Como me siga, avisaré al ministerio-Dijo Hermione a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Le intrigaba qué podía saber la periodista, pero no podía olvidar que quiso abandonar a Malfoy en las garras de un asesino.

-Aceptaré y escucharé cualquier reproche que quieras hacerme Granger, tienes razón al tener ese concepto de mi, me deje llevar por mis prejuicios y el miedo, y puse en serio peligro a otra persona-Dijo seriamente Dardd, su cara estaba mortalmente seria, parecía ser cierto lo que decía y a Hermione aquello la intrigó aún mas-Aunque esa persona fuera Draco Malfoy-Acabó la mujer

Hermione miró los dos caminos, uno le llevaba hasta el hospital, donde no tenia nada que hacer, y otro hasta la periodista, suspiró.

Fueron a una cafetería cercana, estaba casi desierta, era muy pronto, se respiraba el olor de la madrugada, eso le gustaba, la relajaba.

Pidieron y en cuanto la camarera se fue, Dardd empezó a sacar papeles del bolso.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, lo que le contaba la periodista era, cuanto menos, extraño.

Había investigado por su cuenta, solo que ella, en vez de investigar las pulseras (a Hermione le mosqueó que supiera lo que había estado haciendo, pero no dijo nada), siguió el hilo del robo, habían ocurrido mas robos parecidos, por todo el país.

Al parecer todos con el mismo sistema, juntando muggle y mágico, casi todos los casos eran impecables, imposible sacar nada de ellos, pero la periodista se centró en un robo de hace una semana.

El templo de Merlín, una especie de museo donde se mostraban cosas que había pertenecido o tenían algo que ver con el famoso mago.

Por los periódicos se decía que había sido un robo fallido, según los informes oficiales querían sacar lo de valor y después incendiar el lugar, pero el ladrón que quedaba dentro no controló el fuego y se quedó encerrado. Había algo extraño, eso lo supo Hermione nada mas leerlo, pero muchas investigaciones se llevaban a la sombra. Y no entendía el empeño de Dardd en que de ahí podían sacar algo en claro.

-Antes de seguir, quiero estar segura de tu colaboración-Dijo Dardd

-¿Cómo? No puedes pedirme eso sin explicarme que debo hacer y por qué.

-Granger, no quiero que se tome esto como un insulto, y ruego que perdone mi falta de delicadeza, sé que necesita dinero, y yo estoy dispuesta a pagarle todo lo que pueda.-Al instante mismo de pronunciar las palabras, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

La furia se reflejo en la voz y en los ojos de Granger.

-Si pretendes comprarme para cometer un delito, mejor no te digo por donde te puedes meter tu dinero-Dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y tiraba la servilleta encima de la mesa.

La periodista se levantó a su vez.

-No me ha entendido, no es por eso, no le estoy pidiendo nada ilegal- Dijo la periodista, _o no demasiado ilegal-_Siéntate por favor.

-Explíquese-exigió Hermione mientras se sentaba.

-No lo digo por algo así, se lo dijo por la información que me veo obligada a compartir contigo. Necesito absoluta discreción o mi carrera y algunas vidas mas estaría arruinadas. Estoy dispuesta a pagar, por la discreción y por sus servicios..digamos de auror.

-Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor.

-Soy periodista y tu auror, pero en esta investigación-Dardd buscó las palabras-No me basto yo sola, para entendernos, el profeta te contrataría _discretamente_ como ayudante especial. Simplemente es poner tu capacidad e inteligencia a nuestro servicio.-

-¿Y si es cosa del periódico, por qué hablas en singular casi siempre?-Preguntó Hermione mordazmente, no se le escapaba que utilizó el personal para el dinero.

-Mi director sabe que estoy con esta investigación, y sabe que tengo mis métodos, no los conoce todos, pero lo sabe. -Dijo mientras Coria la botella de agua.

Hermione se fijó en que le temblaba la mano. Comprendió que era personal para la otra mujer, no sabia por que, pero había algo que aun no le había contado.

Y cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en disposición de rechazarlo. La operación de su madre requería dinero, odiaba venderse al mejor postor pero la vida era así.

-¿De cuánto hablamos?-Preguntó directamente.

El alivio se reflejó en la periodista. Cerró los ojos como si no se lo creyera.

-Por tu promesa de silencio y colaboración, todo lo que pueda, incluso te avalaría si quisieras pedir un crédito-Ni siquiera parpadeó ante el estupor de Hermione-Como supondrás es algo personal para mí, y te aseguro que te vendrá bien, tengo trabajo fijo, soy muy conocida y tengo varios premios de periodismo de investigación. -

Hermione sabía que con un aval como ella seguramente le darían bastante dinero en Gryngotts, y le dio miedo pensar en el por qué estaba dispuesta hasta tanto. Le indicó que se explicara.

Saco unas fotos y la imagen sorprendió a Hermione, un cadáver. Martin Crawford. El muerto del templo de Merlín.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, ¡Martin Crawford! Una de las personas mas influyentes, y no solo de Inglaterra. Y también de los mas ricos.

Acusado de ladrón, su identidad no estaba disponible para el común de los mortales, habían omitido decir quien era el muerto porque conllevaría mas preguntas a las que las autoridades no tenían respuestas.

Dardd estaba convencida de que no era un ladrón, que era un inocente que había descubierto a los ladrones, y éstos le habían matado y después provocaron el incendio.

Al preguntarle Hermione el por qué estaba tan segura de que no era un hombre rico con demasiada ambición, la respuesta la sorprendió, era su amante.

Defendía con pasión a Martin Crawford alegando que le conocía desde hace mas de diez años, que era buena persona, que jamás haría algo así..

Hermione comprendía el dolor de Dardd, y sintió una inesperada ola de compasión y simpatía por esa mujer, pero no compartía su opinión.

Por la expresión casi impertérrita de la periodista surgió una expresión de dolor al recordar a su amor, un pequeño sollozó salió de su garganta. Pero consiguió controlarse, y Hermione, muy sabiamente fingió no darse cuenta.

No descartó del todo que en realidad Crawford no fuera uno de los patrones de los ladrones, o un ladrón.

-¿Y por dónde tiramos?-Preguntó Hermione, intentando desviar la conversación-¿Has encontrado algo en el caso del Templo?

-Sí, y no. Es una especie de corazonada, según todos estos documentos,-dijo señalando los papeles-los ladrones siguen el mismo orden, estudio e infiltración del objetivo, y después utilizaban tanto recursos muggles como mágicos. Bien, sabemos que el templo estaba en obras por lo tanto estaba cerrado al publico, creo que debemos investigar mas a fondo la empresa de reconstrucción, es decir, a los empleados que estaban de servicio esa semana.

Si no me falla el instinto, tuvieron que utilizar una tapadera, y creo que esa tapadera fue Reconstrucciones F.N.

Hermione asintió pensativa e indicó a la periodista que continuara, algo empezaba a tener sentido en todo aquello.

Dardd observó que la idea iba mellando en su compañera, la miró de una forma inescrutable, como evaluándola antes de continuar. Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo sospechoso de esa mirada, y la periodista continuó:

-El dueño es un tiburón de las finanzas, que mira por dónde, muchas de sus empresas, algunas ya desaparecidas, tenían alguna relación con otros robos.-Dardd esperó a que Hermione expresara su opinión sobre el asunto antes de proseguir.

-Puede, y digo puede-dijo señalando las palabras-que tenga algo que ver, pero ten en cuenta que los sitios robados son sitios muy famosos y reconocidos y no es raro que un magnate tenga muchas empresas de algo que es rentable. Hay que investigarlo por si acaso, pero te avisto que no te pongas neurótica.

-No me he vuelto neurótica-Dijo, sonriendo Dardd-Sólo expongo datos.. -el semblante hasta ahora sonriendo se volvió oscuro- Verás, el nombre del empresario es Draco Malfoy. ¡Espera!-Reprochó al ver la expresión de Hermione- Sé lo que piensas y lo que vas a decir, no se cómo ni por qué le tienes simpatía y no me importa. He expuesto los datos, y tu has estado de acuerdo hasta que te he dicho el nombre del empresario.-Recordó ésta-Soy periodista, y como tal tengo que investigarlo todo, hay que interrogar otra vez a los obreros y ponerse en contacto con Malfoy. Y..-confusa Dardd la miró evaluando si contar lo siguiente o no, al ver que Hermione asentía receptivamente siguió en un tono mucho mas personal-Además, a Martin le asesinaron, era alguien a quien el conocía y confiaba, necesito saber quién fue. ¡Déjame acabar!-Exclamó al ver que Hermione iba a interrumpir otra vez-Su elfa me dijo todo lo que pudo sin traicionar la memoria de su señor, me dijo que Martin últimamente se reunía con amigos frecuentes. No pudo decirme quienes, por lo tanto he decidido investigar a todos los amigos de Martin. Y, aunque parezca mentira, muchas familias como la de Malfoy estaban en su círculo de amistades. Tengo dos razones distintas para investigarle. Ahora puedes hablar.

-Dos cosas: Primera; no me produce simpatía, de hecho me saca de quicio, pero se de lo que es capaz, y sobre todo de lo que _no _es capaz. -Suspiró con resignación-Segundo: tienes razón su nombre aparece muchas veces en esta investigación, no tiene sentido que estuvieran a punto de matarle en un atraco que, según tú, él planeó. Pero hay agujeros negros en todo el caso.

-No digo que los planee él-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-sólo que tiene algo que ver con su imperio. O de sus obreros, o sus patrocinadores.., hay que ir descartando posibles, y hay que empezar ya. Demasiada casualidad que varias empresas del Imperio Malfoy-Dijo utilizando deliberadamente el nombre de todas las agencias, empresas, cooperativas y demás que lo formaban..-

Mientras Dardd explicaba los detalles, por ejemplo, que había pedido a su director una entrevista con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy a la que tendría que ir ella. Hermione se sorprendió al oír hablar de su antiguo compañero de esa manera, al parecer Draco Malfoy no recibía periodistas ni relacionados, a Jack Lester, director del profeta le había costado muchos favores conseguir que los consejeros de Malfoy aceptaran la entrevista, lo consiguió alegando que la enviada del profeta era una mujer de exquisita educación y sensibilidad que seria incapaz de incomodar a señor Malfoy.

Dardd le advirtió que tuviera cuidado-cosa que a Hermione le parecía innecesaria- que si Malfoy sugería que se había sentido ligeramente molesto les cerrarían la investigación.

Hermione se tragó varios comentarios cáusticos cuando Dardd le advirtió que ahora no estaban en una reunión escolar, no era un careo de igual a igual, ella era un simple _free-lance_ de un periódico, y él el jefe de un imperio económico al que va ha hacer preguntas comprometidas.

Según dijo Dardd, era asqueroso, pero era así, los ricos y poderosos se sentían mejor humillando a los simples trabajadores, y que, en este caso, no podía tirarle la vuelapluma y el pergamino a la cara.

Eran las seis y cinco de la tarde.

Después de vestirse _correctamente_ como Dardd le había señalado repetidamente mientras le sacaba la ropa del armario. No fue tan terrible, Dardd tenía buen gusto, e iba mas cómoda de lo que esperaba. De hecho le gustaba mucho, era simple y elegante, pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y zapatos negros. Y un fino collar de plata que siempre llevaba escondido dentro de una camiseta o chaqueta, recuerdo de Ron y Harry por sus dieciocho años.

Al mirarse en el espejo de la sala de espera del sorprendente castillo le gustó lo que vio. Se colocó un mechón rebelde de pelo, con un suspiro resignado se dedicó a mirar los cuadros que colgaban de la pared, desistió de colocarse el mechón de pelo, había intentado alisárselo pero.. Da igual, a ella también le gustaba así.

Su banal interés por su aspecto quedó eclipsado por los cuadros, se movían, y si su memoria no le fallaba, el cuadro que tenía delante era un Gabriel, que es al mundo mágico lo que un Van Gogh al mundo muggle.

Un ligero carraspeo le llamó la atención, el secretario de Draco Malfoy la sorprendió, en primer lugar porque esperaba que fuera una mujer y no un hombre, en segundo lugar porque aquel señor de mediana edad discreto y elegante te asemejaba mas a un ejecutivo que a un secretario. Supuso que se había dejado llevar por el tópico de la secretaria rubia.

Se presentó como David Weis, la llevó por caminos difíciles de recordar hasta una pequeña antesala a lo que suponía era el despacho de Malfoy. Ella no sabia nada de su castillo, aparte del estupido comentario que hizo el rubio en el cuarto de los duendes.. había sido una sorpresa para ella cuando le dijeron en el ministerio que Malfoy vivía en Escocia y si realmente tenía interés en hablar con él, tendría que aceptar el trasladador.

Malfoy llegaba tarde, Hermione sospechó que quería _marcar territorio_, le habían dicho e insinuado muchas veces en la última media hora que Draco Malfoy odiaba a los periodistas y que era..¿Cómo dijeron? ¡Ah sí! Realmente sorprendente que aceptara entrevistarse con una aprendiza sin experiencia, con un tono de absoluta inocencia, por supuesto.

Se quedó estupefacta al observar entre cuadros móviles, al quedarse ensimismada con otro cuadro del famoso Gabriel, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto. Y un hombre la observaba con una mezcla de severidad y curiosidad.

-Buenos días, señorita..-

Hermione se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, a encontrarse de golpe con Draco Malfoy, como un resorte en un cerebro, se puso nerviosa. No comprendía por qué pero de repente la figura pálida de Malfoy imponía, no por su ropa cara y elegante, sino por que de buenas a primeras desprendía una seguridad y fortaleza que traicioneramente le habían pasado desapercibidas todos estos años, o también podía ser que jugar fuera de casa y con desventajas le hicieran ver a otros mas poderosos de lo que eran.

-Granger, Buenos días Malfoy-Se fijó en su expresión, y el rubio estaba evidentemente sorprendido de que fuera ella la enviada, aun así su expresión adusta varió muy poco. Estaba claro que no le hacia ninguna gracia recibir visitas obligadas.

-Perdona, Malfoy, estaba mirando el cuadro, es auténtico-

-Sí, claro que lo es -Dijo Draco con evidente ironía.

-Hay tantas falsificaciones.. Pero este es evidentemente autentico.

¡Cómo no iba a ser auténtico! Se sentía estupida; y lo era. El comentario había sido una idiotez, se sentía nerviosa e insegura, no sabía por qué se había puesto nerviosa con su sola presencia.

-En mi despacho estaremos mas cómodos, Granger

Hermione asintió y le siguió, Hermione pensó que su despacho, como él lo llamaba podría ser perfectamente el estadio de un partido de Quiddich. Un poco exagerado quizá, pero lo cierto es que era _impresionante_.

Malfoy pasó por delante de la mesa de billar y se sentó detrás de su escritorio y le indicó que se acomodara en el sofá de enfrente.

-Antes que nada quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí ayer. Te fuiste muy deprisa y no pude hablar contigo.-

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Malfoy-Dijo Hermione evasivamente.

Era cierto que se había ido deprisa y enfadada, les dijeron que el banco cerraba dos días. ¡Dos días! Entre el estrés y la decepción, ni siquiera se despidió de sus _compañeros de aventura._

-Bien, Granger, no se por qué te has unido al nido de cuervos que son los periodistas, así que directamente te digo, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?-Dijo Draco

Bueno, su aversión a la entrevista no era un secreto, y el prefirió dejarse de tonterías:

-Malfoy, creemos que el incendio del Templo no fue un accidente. Estaba encubriendo un asesinato y un intento de robo. También sospechamos que se infiltraron entre los trabajadores de F.N.

Draco no movió ni un músculo, nada en su gesto denotaba preocupación, ni siquiera sorpresa, la miraba tranquilo como si esperara que continuara hablando, como si lo que estaba diciendo no tuviera nada que ver con él.

-¿Los obreros que trabajaban en las obras del Templo son de tu confianza?-Hermione se vio obligada a continuar.

Draco abandono por unos segundos su expresión severa y esbozó una sonrisa entre divertida y tierna, a la vez que la miraba.

-Granger-Dijo con tranquilidad-Reconstrucciones FN, es sólo una de las muchas sociedades que presido o que financio. Entenderás que no conozca personalmente a todos los empleados. En ésta, como en cualquier empresa hay un departamento de personal, que estoy seguro que te habría proporcionado todos los datos sobre los obreros que trabajaban en el templo- Ya no quedaba ni rastro de hostilidad en su expresión, ahora la voz imprimía un toque de diversión- Pero si lo que quieres es estar en el mismo espacio que yo, lo comprendo. Así que, si es tan importante para ti, dime qué quieres y veremos que puedo hacer por ti.

Hermione contuvo la rabia, y se consoló pensando que, al menos, no le había mandado al jefe de personal. Sospechó que era eso lo que tenía previsto hacer intercambiar cuatro palabras con la periodista y enviarla a Personal.

Algo era algo. Aun así no pudo controlar las palabras que salían de su boca.

-¿Es que te parece descabellado lo que te estoy diciendo Malfoy?-y continuó dándole mas énfasis a las palabras-¿Qué seguramente una empresa tuya tuvo algo que ver con un robo semejante al de Gryngotts?

Mierda. había hablado mas de la cuenta, rezó para que Draco no se diera cuenta.

-Granger, parto de la base de que el ministerio sabe lo que hace-Hermione no notó nada en su voz que le diera a entender que se burlaba de ella- Yo no tengo ninguna opinión sobre sus sospechas o línea de investigación.

Y la miró tan tranquilamente como si hablaran del tiempo.

Hermione que había perdido el punto y el partido. Era una respuesta perfecta, no afirmaba ni negaba nada. Sintió un respeto que jamás habría pensado sentir hacia Malfoy, supuso que era capaz de despellejar a un periodista novato en cuestión de segundos.

Observó como Malfoy buscaba en su escritorio pergamino y pluma y le dijo:

-Bien Granger, ¿Me dices qué quieres? ¿O prefieres quedarte mirando con la boca abierta?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-Quiero que me facilites todos los datos de los obreros que trabajaban en el Templo. Incluso personales, si los tienes-añadió con la esperanza de que le molestara conseguir tanta información.

El simplemente te dedicó a apuntarlo.

-Es una empresa grande, no se si tenemos datos personales, tendrás que hablar con el capataz. Te haré un pase con mi firma y las preguntas que yo no pueda contestar se las haces a él, ¿de acuerdo?-Preguntó con sorprendente amabilidad.

-¿Puedes proporcionarme una lista con todos los accidentes que se han producido en las obras?-Draco seguía escribiéndolo todo en el pergamino, sin inmutarse, por probar continuó- Pongamos de los últimos cincuenta años.-Dijo por molestar

Cuando termino con las peticiones ambos se levantaron, Draco la acompañó todo el camino hasta la sala de transición, como a él le gustaba llamarla. Le dijo que enviaría la información junto con el pase para hablar con el capataz, por el asunto de la información personal de los obreros.

Hermione era consciente de que Malfoy se lo podía haber puesto mucho mas difícil, aunque estaba segura de que no ponía ningún interés en el asunto, y eso le molestaba, ¿Cómo le puede dar igual lo que le ocurra a una empresa de su posesión?.

Se recordaba que podría haber sido peor, cuando llegaron a la sala dijo intencionadamente.

-Te agradezco la colaboración Malfoy-Dijo Hermione mientras le extendía la mano para estrechársela-Aunque es una pena que te importe tan poco tu propia empresa.

Con una burlona reverencia se inclinó y en vez de estrechar la mano le besó la parte superior de los dedos.

-No echarte a patadas es muy poco comparado con salvar mi vida.¿No crees?. Adiós, Granger.

Hermione vio como la figura vestida de un elegante negro desaparecía por el pasillo.

Frunció en ceño. Ella pensaba que no se podía aparecer en el castillo. Anotó mentalmente saber cómo se aparecía él.

En cuanto desapareciera el cosquilleo de la mano.

Escasa media hora mas tarde, mientras Dardd esperaba la vuelta de Hermione de su entrevista, una lechuza llegó hasta ella.

Y leyó:

_Informo a quien le interese.._

Acabó la carta con mucha desconfianza. Se sentó tranquilamente en una silla y se puso a meditar.

Quizá si..

**Fin del Cáp.¡¡¡**

Bueno, pues nada, estoy feliz, me gusta como me esta quedando, pero siempre son bienvenidas las ideas, criticas y demás.

Acepto ideas sugerencias defectos.. 

IMPORTANTE¡¡ Habrá mas dramione en el siguiente Cáp.¡¡¡ lo prometo¡¡¡

Me estoy aficionando a hacer los capítulos mas largos, creo que a la mayoría le gustan pero si alguien le molesta o prefieren capítulos mas cortos porque así se le hace muy largo que me lo digan ¿ok?. Bueno pensé en dejar la entrevista para el siguiente capitulo pero luego rectifiqué porque pensé que el capitulo quedaría muy soso son momento Dramione.

Espero que os haya gustado:

Agradecimiento especial a:

**Dubhesigrid** -He intentado hacer los párrafos mejores y mas largos, ¿se nota?.

**Elendil Ancalime**-Hello¡¡ Gracias por escribir. Espero que se note que me he tomado mucho tiempo con los acentos y los verbos, pero si ves mas fallos, de gramática, léxico o lo que sea me lo cuentas. Yo encantada, creo que he mejorado en este Cáp., pero weno ya me dirás

**Pyro**-Me alegro-**Pansy Greengrass**-¡En el siguiente habra dramione!- **Ardillita(Noelia**)-que mona eres y como te quiero, puedes escribirme tanto como quieras ¡enana!-**unkatahe**-Espero que te guste este cap-**karyta34****-maferdarg-Aribeth Li-anilec**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

**Notas de autora:**

Lo se, soy un gusano insignificante. Pero lo cierto es que estando en segundo de bachiller no puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo a esto, y si le juntamos mi vida social, mi novio, y diversos problemas personales tenemos un cuadro completito.

Para compensaros tenéis un capitulo ¡DE 21 PAGINAS DE WORKS! Adoradme porque me lo he ganado.XD

Otra cosa que quería deciros, es que no voy a abandonar el fic, aunque llegue a la universidad sin acabarlo. Tarde lo que tarde pienso terminarlo y vuestros mensajes me inspiran no os imagináis cuanto, de hecho, empecé a escribir este capitulo cuanto me pase por mi ficha en fan ficción y releí vuestros reviews. Os adoro a toodoos.

Otro tema: Os dejo dos enlaces con los vestidos de la fiesta. ¿Por qué? Por que no me gusta describir ropa, otra razón es que por muy bien que yo consiga plasmarlo nunca estará mas claro que en una imagen y segundo porque quiero que veáis clara la diferencia entre Dardd y Hermione. ¿ok?

Este es el de Hermione:

www. trajes-de-noche .com (todo junto y sin espacios) donde pone color elegis el negro (black) solo ese. esta en la columna de la izquierda el penultimo, ademas es el unico con pantalones creo.  


Si no os gusta, siempre podéis imaginároslo como queráis siempre que mantengáis el patrón, de pantalón chaqueta, a mi, en realidad me da igual XD.

Este es el de Dardd:

www. edressme .net/negro.hptml (todo junto y sin espacios) la tercera columna el penultimo. es negro y largo, y lo lleva una chica rubia. 

creo que es una maravilla de vestido. Pero lo mismo, si no os convence y vuestra vida depende del traje que lleven, pues se lo cambiáis y punto. Siempre y cuando tenga en general los mismos rasgos claro.

Luxor: es una ciudad de egipto

Nos leemos mas abajo. A petición de una lectora he hecho un resumen para que no os tengáis que releer los capítulos anteriores, espero haberlo hecho bien, por que aunque parezca mentira, es lo que mas me ha costado de este capitulo.

**Resumen del capitulo anterior**:

Hermione llega a Hogwarts huyendo de los periodistas que le acosaban para escribir sobre el atraco a Gryngotts, intenta investigar las pulseras de contacto que llevaban los ladrones, pero no encuentra nada.

Draco se ocupa de la familia de su chofer, llega Wilson y le explica que a entrado en el registro civil mágico y tiene una lista con las posibles candidatas para el matrimonio concertado. Draco se ve obligado´´ a asistir a una fiesta esa misma noche. Wilson también le informa de que tiene que entrevistarse con alguien enviado por el ministerio y el profeta por un caso de robo en un templo dedicado a Merlín.

Wilson, al acabar la entrevista, va a la lechucería y le envía una carta.

Mientras, Hermione tiene una charla con Dardd, quien le da trabajo en una investigación sobre un robo en un templo, un robo con muchas coincidencias con el de Gryngotts. Hubo un muerto en ese templo, quien era el amante de Dardd, Hermione acepta principalmente porque necesita el dinero para la operación de su madre, pero poco a poco va aceptando que el caso es interesante y tiene mucho que ver con el atraco en el que ella estuvo implicada.

El templo estaba cerrado al publico y solo tenían acceso los obreros que la reconstruían, Hermione tiene que entrevistar al dueño de esa empresa : Draco Malfoy.

En la entrevista no saca mucha información, Draco , aparentemente, no sabe o no le importa lo que pasara en el Templo.

Al final del capitulo, después de la entrevista, Dardd recibe una carta sin remitente que le informaba que iba a tener lugar una fiesta a la que asistiría Draco Malfoy.

**Capitulo 9:**

Un alboroto típico de una reunión de este calibre flotaba en el ambiente.

Muchas figuras vestidas para la ocasión hacían gala de sus estupendos modales, fantásticas sonrisas, y de conversación inteligente.. O al menos eso intentaban parecer pensó Draco.

Solo él parecía estar disfrutando del paisaje, apreciaba de verdad el privilegio de poder estar ahí.

The Lake District, El Distrito del Lago. Parque nacional de Inglaterra. Territorio muggle por excelencia, por eso era tan extraordinario que su querida anfitriona, Lady Asterford, consiguiera hace unos meses permiso del ministerio para construirse _una modesta casita _mas o menos en el centro del parque nacional.

Un auténtico derroche de medios mágicos, para evitar que los muggles lo vieran, entraran o similares, y un considerable esfuerzo del ministerio por tapar la construcción de la pequeña mansión que allí se construía.

La razón del por qué se permitía esa invasión del territorio muggle era desconocida para muchos, e imaginable para otros, quitando problemas a golpe de talonario se puede conseguir un castillo en la luna.

Eso lo sabia él muy bien, recordó con una sonrisa traviesa, no pudo mas que aplaudir en silencio a su anfitriona por tal idea.

Se acercó un poco mas al lago, vio su reflejo en el agua, su figura negra se imprimió en el agua cristalina. Le gustó lo que vio, nunca había tenido problemas en ese aspecto, sabia que iba tan brillante como siempre. A parte de sus pantalones y camisa negra, llevaba el estoque de su padre, y una capa negra con un toque de color en rojo en el forro de la capa.

-¿Es la primera vez que ves un lago?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para reprocharle a Wilson la interrupción de su momento de calma.

Le gustaba su soledad, como lo llamaban algunos, sus momentos de tranquilidad eran sagrados. Notaba a Wilson esperándole un metro mas arriba, con una especie de carcajada irónica se dio cuenta de que se había acercado mucho al lago, estaba dentro de los límites no recomendables.

Se echó un último vistazo en el reflejo del lago, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que llevaba el pelo muy largo, le faltaba poco para que le llegase a los hombros, se lo cortaría dentro de poco.

Draco subió el pequeño montículo que le separaba de Wilson y el resto de los invitados, con un suspiro llegó a su lado.

-Este parque es magnífico-

-No lo niego-Dijo Wilson-Pero pareces olvidar que no has venido aquí por el paisaje. Están empezando a murmurar, creo que deberías relacionarte un poco, cuéntale lo mal que lo pasaste el otro día en el banco y se derretirán, vamos.-Dijo girándose y empezando a caminar.

Draco dirigió una última mirada a su espalda y contempló el paisaje. Su orgullo estaba herido. Quería esta tierra para él. De alguna manera conseguiría que Lady Asterford se lo vendiera, quisiera ella o no.

Al instante de que Draco diera unos pasos en dirección a la multitud de gente, las cabezas empezaron a girarse y a sonreírle al paso. Recuperó un poco del orgullo que el paisaje le había quitado. Le gustaba la sensación de ser el centro de atención y sabía que se movía como un pez en el agua.

Pasada media hora de conversaciones banales, Draco empezaba a impacientarse, disimuladamente se acercó hasta Wilson.

-¿Pretenden matarnos de aburrimiento, de frío o por algo mas que yo desconozca?

-Qué exagerado-Comentó Wilson, al ver que no convencía a su compañero, añadió-En teoría tendrían que habernos dirigido a la mansión hace media hora, la razón oficial del retraso es que aun faltan algunos invitados que les ha sido imposible llegar hasta aquí, que, aunque no es falso del todo, intuyo que nuestra anfitriona tiene problemillas con su mansión, creo que este territorio se resiste a ser dominado mágicamente, o que ella no sabe organizar un evento de esta categoría.

Draco frunció en ceño mas aun, era una felonía que Lady Asterford consiguiera este territorio y que no supiera organizarlo. Este inmenso parque merecía algo mejor al mando.

Al ver la mirada suspicaz de Wilson se apresuró a decir:

-Qué falta de educación. Deberíamos irnos y dejar a los que llegan tarde dentro de uno de estos lagos.

Wilson asintió ante el evidente desprecio de Draco. Pero interiormente escondía una sonrisa.

-No toda la culpa es de los invitados, casi ninguno es de aquí, pienso que la anfitriona debería haber dispuesto medios para que todos los invitados llegaran sanos y salvos ¿no crees?

Draco asintió, era verdad, él tenía ese tipo de problemas con su castillo en Escocia, era deber del anfitrión proporcionar la manera de llegar, él lo conseguía mediante tratos con el ministerio, era tedioso pero crucial para poder mantenerse comunicado con otras partes del mundo.

El respeto por Lady Asterford estaba cada vez mas cerca de los números negativos. Al llegar había admirado la iniciativa de construir un hogar en medio de esta maravilla de la tierra, pero de qué servia un hogar así si no sabes controlarlo, es como un caballo pura raza, si no puedes montarlo, no lo tengas.

-Víctima a la vista-

-¿Eh?-Dijo Draco

Antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar, unas personas se acercaron a saludar, Draco viendo imposible librarse de forma educada se resignó, entre el pequeño grupo de gente que había llegado hasta ellos estaban el ministro, el jefe en funciones de los aurores, y mas personajes interesantes, y, entre ellos, o al menos eso indicaban las señales de Wilson, había una de las candidatas al matrimonio, o victimas, como había dicho _su apreciado compañero_.

Cambiando su expresión de aburrimiento por una de cortés interés se acercó a la chica que se pegaba al sustituto de Harry en estos momentos.

….

…

….

…

….

…

….

-Recuérdame que te mate cuando salgamos de aquí.-Susurró Hermione

-Eres un poquito irascible, no es para tanto, es muy normal.

-¿Normal?¿Normal? Nada de lo que me ha pasado esta semana es normal. Y pensar que hace dos semanas escasas estaba en Luxor() haciendo algo útil, y ahora estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo.-Despotricó Hermione

De entre un grupo extraño de personas en medio de la nada, se distinguían dos mujeres hablando en susurros, una de ellas con la expresión crispada, vestida de traje, y otra mas relajada con un vestido largo negro.

**(Vestidos en las notas de autora)**

**(Notas de autora)**

-Si ¿y que hacías tan importante allí?-Dijo Dardd con evidente incredulidad, y tono de desafío

Se arrepintió al momento de haberlo dicho, pero ya era tarde, Hermione contestó:

-Pues intentar negociar con el jefe de un clan de brujos, que, por si no lo sabes, allí hay una guerra de clanes por el dominio mágico, Central de Ayuda esta intentando neutralizarse en los dos bandos, intentamos paliar daños, la guerra esta en auge por lo tanto procuramos que nos permitan proteger a las mujeres y a los niños, indistintamente del bando que sean.-Contestó Hermione de manera automática-Pero en vez de eso, estoy aquí, esperando a que me lleven a una estúpida fiesta-Acabó Hermione con una desesperanza y un cansancio que no era propio de ella.

Dardd enmudeció por un momento, apenas era vagamente consciente de lo que hacia Central de Ayuda, la perorata de Hermione la había dejado absolutamente descolocada, y la invadió un sentimiento que no solía experimentar: compasión.

Era evidente que aquello era vital para Hermione, y que jamás habría vuelto a la vida obsoleta de Londres si no fuera por la enfermedad de su madre.

Con un suspiro de arrepentimiento y compasión dijo:

-No puedo imaginarme por lo que estas pasando, solo espero que esto te sirva de consuelo, no estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, cada vez que la estúpida burocracia, el egocentrismo de la nobleza, las absurdas conversaciones te hostiguen, recuerda que hacemos esto por capturar a un grupo de ladrones y asesinos, y, lo que creo que es suficiente para ti, pero además piensa que estas haciendo algo para salvar a tu madre.

Hermione cerró los ojos como si intentara concentrarse, y al final suspiró mas relajada.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero esto es desesperante.

-¡Ja! Esto es que Lady Asterford no ha organizado bien el evento, lo que es desesperante es tu ropa, bonita, que ya te vale-Comentó Dardd

-Voy bien-Se limitó a contestar Hermione-

-No, querida, yo voy bien, tu vas.. _aceptable._ Lo que es una pena porque había vestidos magníficos que te sentaban mejor.

-Meerlíiiiiin¡qué pesada!, por qué no me dices otra vez que estamos haciendo aquí, es que aun me sigue pareciendo ilógico y un poquito estúpido.-

-Esquema de la jugada: Mi jefe, Jack, es el hermanastro de Lord Asterford, quien a petición de su muy querido hermano nos ha invitado a la fiesta como acompañante del susodicho..

-Si,-Cortó Hermione con los ojos en blanco- Hasta ahí llego, lo que no se es que esperamos hacer en esta fiesta.

Por los ojos de la siempre jovial periodista paso una línea de rabia que consiguió controlar a tiempo.

-Es lo que iba a decir, Los Asterford, eran frecuentes de Martín, y por otra, me han informado que Draco Malfoy esta en esta fiesta, y dada la escasa información que tenemos, es la oportunidad ideal para pillarle desprevenido y sacarle información.

Y esto se divide así: yo me encargo de los Asterford y tu de Malfoy.

-No se que pretendes de los Asterford, ni me interesa saber lo que vas ha hacer, pero Draco ya me dijo todo lo que sabia, y además me dijo que me enviaría la información que le pedí.-Defendió Hermione, intentando evitar la mirada de Dardd, que mas o menos venía a decir: _Pobrecita ¡qué tonta es!´´_

-Hermione, no nos ha dado nada, solo un montón de promesas, mira, de una entrevista, y mas de una entrevista como la de esta mañana, no se sale con promesas, se sale con documentos firmados, o no se sale.

Hermione no supo que contestar. Por lo que no dijo nada, Dardd tenia razón, se lo había creído a pies juntillas, sin recelar ni un momento de lo que oía, incluso había salido medio alegre de la entrevista, cuando en realidad no había conseguido nada, y ni siquiera sabia si lo que el rubio le había contado era verdad o mentira.

En ese momento deseó estar en su escritorio, haciendo cálculos para ver donde podían construir el orfanato para niños huérfanos de la guerra de Egipto.

-Ahora bien, tenemos otra oportunidad-continuó Dardd- Jack te ha presentado como una heroína venida de lejos, que nada mas llegar a salvado a Gryngotts de unos malvados-Sonrió ante la estupefacción de Hermione ante las exageraciones del Profeta-Yo también tendré mi público, incluso me han ofrecido publicar especiales-añadió guiñando un ojo.

Solo tienes que acercarte a Malfoy con una sonrisa, hablar de cualquier tontería, y disimuladamente-Dijo bajando la voz mas a la vez que sacaba algo de un bolsillo invisible de su vestido-le echas esto en la bebida que tenga.

-¡¡Veritaserum!!-exclamó Hermione alarmada

-Dilo mas alto, aun no se ha enterado toda la fiesta-Reprochó Dardd

-!Es ilegal, inmoral, antitético, y anti todo¡-Dijo Hermione lo mas alto que pudo teniendo en cuenta que estaban susurrando-No voy a utilizar un truco tan sucio, además, deberías saber que no es infalible como la gente suele creer, hay muchas maneras de ..

-Corta el rollo, todo eso ya lo se, pero también sabrás que es muy probable que funcione si lo pillamos desprevenido.-Insistió Dardd al ver la expresión mortalmente seria de Hermione.

-No-Dijo Hermione contundentemente- Es mas, debería irme y dejarte aquí solo por la intención de hacerlo.

-Pero ambas sabemos que no vas ha hacerlo ¿verdad?-añadió Dardd no como un comentario cruel sino como una simple afirmación.

-Exacto, pero no voy ha hacer algo tan despreciable.

Los ojos castaños de la aurora chocaron con los ojos oscuros de la periodista, al final, esta última abdicó y dijo:

-Muy bien, como quieras, pero procura sacarle algo útil, esto es por si la razón sobrepasa a tu locura-Dijo metiendo el frasco de veritaserum en el bolso de Hermione-Haz lo que creas conveniente.

En ese mismo momento, antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar, vieron venir a Jack Lester acompañado de un hombre muy parecido a él, lo que les hizo suponer a ambas que se trataba del mismo Lord Asterford en persona.

La castaña observó que aunque este hombre aunque pretendía parecer sereno y tranquilo, no lo estaba tanto como intentaba aparentar.

Hechas las presentaciones oportunas, Lester explicó que unos empleados del ministerio vendrían en escasos segundos para llevarles hasta su destino sin llamar la atención de los muggles.

Hermione notaba las miradas de la gente en la nuca, miraban hacia ella, hablaban con la persona que tuvieran al lado, y se sonreían.

Arqueó una ceja y se limito a ver, oír y callar.

Llegaron funcionarios del ministerio a socorrer a la pobre clase alta que se había perdido para llegar a una fiesta.

Se trago la gran indignación que le recorría las venas, si ella estuviera en el lugar de los trabajadores del ministerio se sentiría ultrajada por tener que dejar su trabajo para ir a recoger a unos estirados que se pierden en un vaso de agua.

Unos resignados trabajadores indicaron a los presente dónde había dispuesto el ministerio los trasladadores para llevarles por grupos hasta el lugar de destino. Mientras los grupos se iban formando y se organizaban Hermione repasaba mentalmente cómo había llegado a esta situación, como debía afrontar a toda esa muchedumbre dispuesta a analizarla como un animal de feria curioso, y no menos importante cómo iba a encajar su próxima entrevista fortuita con Draco Malfoy.

….

…

….

…

….

En el jardín de la mansión recién construida rebosaba una luz antinatural, invitados agasajados con todo tipo de lujos paseaban alrededor de la casa mientras conversaban de insignificancias sobre el estilo neoclásico del decorado. Agentes del ministerio revoloteaban entre los invitados y por las afueras de la mansión garantizando la seguridad de los convidados al evento.

El ministro de magia y su esposa se encontraban entre los invitados, así como el asistente personal del ministro y el jefe de aurores en funciones, el de juegos, accidentes mágicos, diversos jefes de oficina y toda clase de empleados del ministerio, además los principales presidentes de consorcios y multinacionales, una docena de banqueros , junto a abogados de grandes firmas, medimagos, y alguna que otra celebridad del mundo académico.

-!Draco¡-Exclamó la anfitriona- ¡Cuánto tiempo¿Cómo has estado querido? Me entere del altercado en Gryngotts..

- A mi también me alegra verte-Cortó Draco educadamente a quien no le hacia gracia la mención al secuestro sufrido, gracias, cómo no, a las exageraciones de la prensa sensacionalista.

-La alegría me la has dado tu al hacerme el honor de venir a mi fiesta.-Contestó con una sonrisa tan grande como falsa-Como llevabas tanto tiempo casi en el exilio, llegue a temer que no vinieras.

Diez minutos después, Wilson llegó en compañía del Jefe del departamento de Accidentes Mágicos que iba acompañado de una peculiar criaturita rubia, que presumiblemente seria su secretaria. Draco ni siquiera se habría fijado en ella si no fuera por los evidentes( al menos para él) intentos de Wilson de que la conversación incluyera a la secretaria y a Draco.

Draco arqueó las cejas y , al final, por mero aburrimiento, acabó trabando conversación con la mujer que Wilson le indicaba.

No era desagradable a la vista, era educada y tímida, Draco calculó que tendría su edad o poco mas. Ciertamente, no era lo peor que él se había imaginado después de desechar a la primera candidata.

Hermione disfrutaba con la fragancia a flores que inundaba esa noche la terraza del Distrito del Lago, acababa de llegar junto a Lord Asterford, Dardd y mas gente que ella no reconocía, aunque era consciente de que había varios altos cargos del ministerio a su alrededor,

A medida que iban avanzando en el jardín, se empezaba a poner mas nerviosa, al levantar la cabeza vio los enormes pórticos de cristal que anunciaban que estaban entrando al salón principal.

Las bandejas flotaban de un lado para otro preparadas para servir al mas mínimo indicio de sed en algún invitado, nada mas traspasar el umbral Hermione buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, allí estaba, en compañía de varias mujeres, y de unos cuantos hombres. En ese momento estaba hablando con una mujer rubia, Hermione le observó detenidamente, se notaba que se encontraba relajado, y Hermione se puso mas nerviosa aun.

El frasco de veritasserum le quemaba en el bolso, empezó a pensar que, quizá, la única forma de tener alguna posibilidad para sacarle información seria mezclándole la poción con la bebida. Cerró los ojos y se quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

-Me siento fuera de lugar-Dijo Hermione a Dardd en un susurro.

Dardd, no tenia, ni por asomo, el mismo problema de Hermione, disfrutaba de estos acontecimientos y parecía que brillara con luz propia.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.-Tranquila, es normal que te miren como una atracción de feria, pero en seguida se cansaran de ti- Al ver que la cara de Hermione se alegraba, continuó- No te alegres tanto, cuando dejes de ser invitada tendremos que arreglarnos para seguir investigando. Yo, ahora en cuanto pueda, iré a investigar en las habitaciones de arriba, espero que tu sepas lo que hacer-dijo con una significativa mirada en dirección al bolso que colgaba del costado de la aurora.

Dardd se dio cuenta mientras Stuard les dirigía a saludar a su esposa la reacción que provocaba Hermione en la gente, todos la miraban de reojo, en esos círculos todos conocían a todos, ya habría llegado a sus oídos que la gran aurora estaba de regreso de sus misiones y se hallaba en la fiesta.

Sintió un poco de incertidumbre, esperaba que Hermione fuera tan inteligente como esperaba, o ese nido de cuervos le sacaría los ojos.

Sea como fuere, mientras se fijaran en Hermione, ella podría pasar desapercibida y buscar algo interesante en las habitaciones superiores.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, Lord Asterford les acercaba hasta donde estaba Lady Asterford, que estaba hablando con aquel grupo que ella quería evitar, pero, por desgracia, tenia que jugar sus cartas ahora o nunca.

Stuard Asterford acompañó al grupo a donde estaba su esposa, Malfoy y varias parejas mas.

Hermione clavó la mirada directamente en Draco, quien la miraba con una expresión indescifrable. ¿La habría reconocido?

-Mary, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano y a unos amigos suyos-Dijo la voz calmada de Stuard.

Durante las presentaciones Hermione percibió las miradas dirigidas a su persona, a la vez que recibía un montón de sonrisas.

Draco inclinó la cabeza como saludo y les sonrió, una sonrisa que Hermione no sabia definir si como irónica, indiferente, o medio divertida.

-Encantada-Dijo Mary Asterford-¿Son periodistas las dos?

-No-contestó Dardd- Yo trabajo para Jack, pero mi amiga es la presidenta de Central de Ayuda-Aclaró.

-¿Central de Ayuda¿Qué es?

-Es una organización fundada después de la guerra, al principio era solo para los perjudicados directamente, pero con el tiempo..-Intentó explicar Hermione.

-¡Ah¡Qué interesante!-Exclamó sin ningún interés Lady Asterford-..

Hermione no volvió a despegar los labios, notaba la mirada de Draco sobre ella, la buscó con los ojos hasta que se encontraron, temió haberse quedado embobada, el gris hielo de sus ojos la estaban examinando, o al menos, así lo sentía . Draco, con toda naturalidad, se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Cómo van tus investigaciones, Granger?

El resto del grupo enmudeció y lo miraron con asombro.

-¿Os conocíais?¿Qué investigaciones?-Preguntó Lady Asterford en tono picajoso

-Sí, recibí a la señorita Granger esta mañana. Ya sabéis lo del incendio del Templo de Merlín, Granger estaba, aun se si aun esta, investigando los pormenores del incendio-Aclaró Draco

-¿Y tu que tienes que ver, Draco?-Intervino que chica rubia, tuteándole, ante la atención mal disimulada de los demás.

Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente al notar que la posible victima se tomaba la libertad de llamarle por su nombre.. Era una pena que fuera una chica tan aburrida, aun así le explicó cortésmente:

-Pues que la empresa encargada de las reformas del Templo era una de las mías. Granger investigaba si el accidento era fortuito o podría haber sido provocado.

Hermione se mordió el labio y pensó que Draco tenia un dominio magistral de sí mismo y estaba demostrando públicamente su absoluta indiferencia hacia la investigación del Profeta conjunta a la del ministerio.

La ira que le crecía por dentro había superado con creces cualquier temor o recato que la cohibiera anteriormente.

-Dígame, Granger¿el accidente pudo ser provocado?-Preguntó la chica que estaba colgada del brazo de Draco.

Hermione dirigió a Draco una profunda mirada de rencor. Lo estaba destapando todo y eso era peligroso, además de dejarla en ridículo y hacerla sentir como si se hubiera colado en la fiesta.

Se dio cuenta de que Dardd había desaparecido misteriosamente y a su lado solo estaba Jack Lester, presidente del Profeta, el cual, gracias a Merlín también parecía momentáneamente incómodo por las palabras de Draco y su acompañante.

-Cuando se produce un accidente en un lugar como el Templo de Merlín, la obligación del ministerio y del Profeta es investigar todas las probabilidades, por ridículas que parezcan.-Contestó Hermione evasivamente

-Ya, pero¿Han llegado ya a alguna conclusión?-Insistió la muchacha

Hermione miró de reojo a Lester, y éste carraspeó antes de intervenir:

-Nuestro trabajo es de lo mas rutinario señorita, la labor de los periodistas y del ministerio es investigar-

Stuard Asterford, viendo que su hermano intentaba evitar por todos los medios contestar, interrumpió despistadamente la conversación pidiendo una copa a la bandeja, a la vez que invitaba a la secretaria del jefe de Accidente Mágicos a ver el nuevo aparador de la entrada. Poco a poco el grupo se fue discutiendo si el color del mueble era el ideal para esa época del año.

Draco sonreía para si mismo, algo había avivado su interior, ya no estaba mortalmente aburrido, al ver aparecer a Hermione en la fiesta se había sentido mas bien intrigado y divertido. Después molesto, y decidió molestarla a ella también. Observó con fingida indiferencia como su acompañante intentaba humillar a Granger, y cómo Asterford intentaba disgregar el grupo.

Sintió un renovado respeto por Granger cuando ésta, en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad y huir a la otra punta de la sala, se quedó clavada en el sitio sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos.

Lady Asterford también observó este gesto de cabezonería de la joven, dispuesta a no dejar que nada ni nadie irrumpiera su fiesta intervino directamente para solucionar este inconveniente.

-Granger, quiero presentarle a un amigo..-Comenzó a decir la anfitriona.

-Mary, querida¿Por qué no me dejas disfrutar de la conversación con mi antigua compañera de Hogwarts?

Como gran señora que era, Lady Asterford oculto su sorpresa casi al instante, sonrió y asintió, pero intentando romper el grupo, arrastro a las personas que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

De repente, Malfoy y Granger estaban solos.

-Te noto incomoda Granger-Comentó Draco en cuanto se quedaron solos, después sonrió y dijo -¿No me das las gracias?

-¿Las gracias por qué exactamente?-Preguntó con sorna Hermione-¿Por haber puesto en peligro una investigación oficial?

Draco se rió, a la vez que empezaba a pasear hacia la terraza, obligándola así a seguirle el paso y la dirección.

-Por eso, y por que el único motivo de que acudas a esta fiesta soy yo. ¿Me equivoco?

Esa afirmación le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, y tener ganas de gritarle que no era suficientemente importante para que ella moviera un solo músculo, pero, por desgracia, no era ese ni el momento ni el lugar.

Draco llegó hasta la valla que separaba el gran salón del jardín, apoyó el codo y dejó descargar su peso en el. Hermione se fijó que con la luz ambiental de la terraza el pelo le brillaba aun mas de lo normal. Parecía un ángel caído.

-Es decir, Granger, que como no te convenció la entrevista de esta mañana, tu nuevo _jefe´´_ha decidido hacerse el encontradizo conmigo. Demasiado evidente.

Hermione evaluó la cantidad de desprecio del tono de voz, y se dio cuenta de que a Draco le había molestado mas de lo que quería dejar ver. Quizá porque le había dicho la verdad en la entrevista y era un golpe al orgullo, o por otra parte, que se haya puesto nervioso al ver que no había surtido efecto el engaño.

De todas formas, Hermione decidió no tomarle el pelo y jugar limpio

-No es fácil conseguir verte -Admitió sorprendiendo a Draco

-Tienes razón, no lo es.-Dijo Draco muy lentamente-Así que, adelante¿Qué mas quieres preguntar¿Hay algo que no te haya contestado ya? O es que no te creíste lo que te dije esta mañana.-Acabo Draco maliciosamente

Había dicho la verdad, no sabia ni le interesaba nada del maldito templo. Pero dado el evidente interés que se tomaba la castaña, Draco pensó que tendría que empezar a prestar atención, y, sobretodo, descubrir el por qué, de repente, Hermione volvía a Inglaterra y lo primero que hacia era trabajar con las hienas del profeta.

Algo no le cuadraba en la mente y eso le mosqueaba, por lo que él sabia Granger nunca había sentido vocación de periodista, de hecho, el profeta siempre había sido un forúnculo para el trío dorado.

El enfado inicial fue desembocando en curiosidad, mucho tendría que importarle a Hermione su nuevo trabajo como para ir de animal de feria a una fiesta como esa.

Se felicitó por haber cambiado de estrategia, humillarla demasiado en publico no habría sido productivo.

-Ya te lo dije Malfoy, el incendio fue provocado para ocultar un asesinato. Y solo pudieron hacerlo algunos de tus obreros. ¿Por qué?-

Hermione dijo esto con toda la seguridad posible en ese momento, pensó que se arrepentiría de no usar el veritasserum, aunque en su fuero interno, Hermione había creído las primeras declaraciones del rubio.

-Sabes que no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta-Contestó Draco con una mezcla de indiferencia mal disimulada y un toque de diversión que había mantenido toda la noche.-¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa?, cuéntame qué sospechas tienes, y el por qué es tan importante para ti, y a lo mejor, incluso, hasta puedo echar una mano-Dijo Draco mientras sonreía de un modo que daba a indicar que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

En el otro extremo de la terraza, Dardd miraba impresionada a la pareja, parecía que Malfoy se estuviera divirtiendo y Lady Asterford, disgustada y preocupada por que una plebeya ocupara a un invitado como Draco envió a Lisa (secretaria de algún ministro recordada por casualidad) a liberar a Malfoy.

La chica fue hacia ellos repiqueteando con los tacones.

-Granger, disculpa pero Draco tiene aquí hoy muchos amigos que quieren hablar con él y le estas acaparando. Mary te esta buscando Draco..

Draco la había visto venir, Hermione no. Tenia que elegir entre seguir la conversación o irse con la que podría ser su.. ¿futura esposa?. Ese pensamiento le deprimió aun mas, ahora que la noche empezaba a tener algo de original.. No siempre le perseguían a uno entre fiestas..

-Lisa, soy yo quien esta acaparando a Granger, y me permitirás seguir haciéndolo ¿verdad? Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia una conversación tan interesante-Dijo Draco alzando un poco la copa hacia Hermione.

-¡Oh si claro..¡-Dijo una sorprendida Lisa, a quien se le había borrado la expresión de felicidad-Bueno, en fin, si necesitáis algo..

-No, todo esta exquisito, y Lady Asterford es una anfitriona excelente, y estoy recordando viejos tiempos de escuela ¿Qué mas se puede pedir?

Lisa le miró embobaba y les dejó solos. Fue hasta donde estaba Lady Asterford y le cuchicheó algo al oído.

-Gracias-Dijo Hermione con ironía-No se que habría hecho sin ti-Continuó fingiendo voz de doncella en apuros.

-Pues, por lo que puedo suponer, Mary te habría secuestrado para hablarte de lo que le costó que el ministerio la autorizara esta fiesta.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triste y por un momento Draco creyó ver una expresión de melancolía

-Ha sido una estupidez venir aquí-

-No te subestimes-Dijo Draco para sorpresa de ambos.

Nada mas verla aparecer había pensado hacerla picadillo por orgullo herido, pero recordó que a esa mujer le debía, muy seguramente, la vida. Además de que, al verla por un momento tan indefensa, no vio la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Nunca lo he hecho-Contestó muy orgullosa Hermione

-Yo diría que esta noche sí-Insistió Draco

-Este no es mi mundo-Dijo Hermione mirando alrededor y haciendo un aspaviento con el brazo-Es el mundo de gente como tú-

-¿Gente como yo?-Exclamó Draco con una carcajada-¿Cómo debo tomarme eso?

-Como quieras tomártelo..-

TIC TIC TIC TIC.

El ruido de dos cristales chocando atrajeron la atención de la gente hacia el centro del salón, donde estaba Lady Asterford que comenzaba a explicar que se tendrían que desplazar porque había preparado una cena especial en medio del bosque. El lugar indicado se marcaba con destellos verdes luminosos.

Entre murmullos de aprobación la gente empezó a moverse.

-¿Te parece que cenemos?-

Hermione le miró sorprendida, había visto venir a un grupo de gente que, sin la menor, duda venia a buscar a Draco para conversar. Éste la había cogido suavemente del brazo encaminándose hacia estas personas, Draco la notó ponerse tensa otra vez mientras se acercaban, así que para distraerla un poco dijo:

-Permíteme que te haga una pregunta-Dijo Draco haciendo esfuerzos para no sonreír abiertamente-¿Qué esperabais Dardd y tu de nuestro encuentro esta noche?

-Nada en concreto-Respondió Hermione, evitando si quiera pensar en Dardd cotilleando en los pisos superiores-Queríamos ver qué pasaba.

-Aaah, claro-Dijo Draco con evidente incredulidad-¿Por eso movéis cielo y tierra para acceder a la fiesta¿No será que hay algo mas que no quieres contar?-Preguntó Draco al ver el nerviosismo de Hermione.

Pero gracias a la divina providencia, uno de entre el grupo con el que se dirigían hacia donde estaban los destellos verdes intervino:

-Draco, mira precisamente ahora Horacio y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre..

Mientras tanto, Wilson observaba disimuladamente pero sin perder detalle de todo, se asombró de cómo su plan se iba formando solo, era la primera vez que veía a Draco incluir a una mujer en una disertación sobre economía entre funcionarios del ministerio.

Tampoco se le había escapado el detalle de la sorpresa de la propia Granger al verse integrada en la conversación.

Él caminaba en un grupo próximo al de su jefe, suficientemente cerca para no despertar sospechas, y a la vez, relacionarse con los demás invitados.

Asintió a lo que le decía Stuard aunque en realidad no se había enterado de lo que había dicho, repasó mentalmente la situación.

De las diez candidatas que mas o menos eran aceptables, Draco había desechado a una por completo, ni siquiera se había molestado en aprender su nombre, la segunda, Lisa, parecía haberle agradado un poco mas, pero al aparecer Granger Draco había ofendido, intencionadamente o no, a la rubia.

Wilson estaba dispuesto a apostar a que Draco no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero también apostaría que si a Draco le interesara que la chica le perdonase, no le costaría el mas mínimo esfuerzo, por lo que tenia cubierta la espalda por si lo que tenia previsto con Granger le estallaba en las manos.

Un trueno estalló en el aire y unas cuantas gotas cayeron desde el cielo, Wilson miró hacia delante y calculó que les quedaban cinco minutos hasta el sitio donde cenaban esa noche, una vez allí supuso que Lady Asterford ordenaría que hicieran una cúpula de aire que impediría que una de las comunes tormentas de Londres les perjudicara.

Wilson vio a lo lejos a Dardd, quien había aparecido de la nada misteriosamente, se despidió cortésmente de sus acompañantes y fue hacia ella, que en ese momento miraba hacia donde estaban Draco y Hermione.

-Su amiga es encantadora-Dijo Wilson

La voz del abogado la trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, eso va en gustos, a unos les parece encantadora y a otros no.

-Debe serlo, supongo, nunca había visto a Draco tan interesado en una mujer, por lo que deduzco que debe ser extraordinaria, se le ve contento y a gusto en su compañía-

A ninguno le era desconocida la aversión que sentía Dardd hacia Draco, quizá por eso Wilson había ido expresamente a comunicarle lo que veía. Ella era consciente que le hacia mucha gracia la situación lo que no sabia era el por qué la expresión del abogado le daba tanto recelo.

_Algo traman, y seguro que no es bueno_, fue lo último que pensó Dardd al alejarse de aquel hombre.

A Hermione la sacudió una ráfaga de aire, e ignorando las conversaciones a su alrededor miró hacia el cielo y contempló las nubes oscuras que parecían crecer por segundos, la imagen del bosque ya no era tan encantadora.

Se estremeció. No le gustaban las tormentas, la ponían excesivamente nerviosa, durante sus cortos pero intensos años de viajes había visto y sufrido los efectos de las tormentas en diversos sitios, una sensación de agonía la recorrió, intentó no hacer caso de él pero en su fuero interno una alarma se disparó, algo no iba del todo bien, iba a pasar algo.

Se ridiculizó a si misma pensando que se había convertido en una excéntrica que veía peligros por todas partes, gajes del oficio se dijo.

Llegaron hasta un claro del bosque, donde la anfitriona había organizado al aire libre la cena y el entretenimiento, aunque por supuesto si el tiempo no le hubiera jugado una mala pasada seria mejor aun.

Como bien supuso Wilson, algunos empleados del ministerio crearon una cúpula de aire que impedía que el frío, y la lluvia cayera sobre ellos. El paisaje no era el remanso de paz que era al principio, y a Draco ,curiosamente, fue lo que mas le gustó, estaban en medio de un entorno salvaje, rayos y truenos sonaban a lo lejos, el espectáculo era realmente espeluznante.

Solo una cosa le distraía de disfrutar este bienvenido inconveniente, notaba a la persona que iba de su brazo tensa, y mucho.

En menos de dos horas ya había aprendido algo sobre Hermione, cuando estaba nerviosa o intranquila, en vez de la tendencia a hablar sin parar de la gente común, ella se encerraba en el mutismo. Se había alejado de la conversación absolutamente, y la rodeaba un aura sombría.

Pensó que tal vez tenia miedo a las tormentas, pero desechó la idea al considerarla ridícula. ¿Cómo una aurora de su fama y talento iba a tener miedo de una tormenta?. Y, aun con eso, Hermione estaba inmersa en una seriedad anormal. No era miedo concluyó el rubio, era algo mas que no sabia descifrar.

Las ramas de los árboles se movían y gemían, el viento parecía silbar a su alrededor, las plantas oscilaban y se doblaban, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que un rayo había caído muy cerca de donde se encontraban.

Se vio un resplandor cegador a poca distancia seguido de un chasquido estruendoso, la mayoría de los presentes hicieron comentarios estólidos al respecto, en ese momento Hermione se soltó del brazo de Draco y se alejó de la gente con preocupación evidente en el rostro.

Draco, intrigado la siguió.

Ante el estupor de todos los que contemplaban la escena Hermione comenzó a correr como si la persiguiera el mismo infierno. Draco, por instinto o por inercia, igual de sorprendido que los demás fue detrás de ella.

Sin fijarse en el camino, los arañazos de las ramas, la lluvia y el frío que volvían a caer sobre ella, Hermione corría lo mas rápido que le permitían las piernas, tan concentrada estaba en reconocer de donde venia ese sonido que no se dio cuenta que una figura estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Algo la tiró de su brazo frenando su carrera en seco.

-¡Por todos los nombres del diablo!¿Se puede saber que haces?-Esta pregunta formulada con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que la tormenta palideciera hizo que Hermione dejara de forcejear. Después de una serie de imaginativas maldiciones Draco la soltó esperando una explicación pero lo único que hacia Hermione era mirar alrededor buscando algo.

Antes de poder exigir de nuevo una explicación oyó a lo lejos un grito desgarrador.

-_¡Socorro!¡Ayuda!-_a lo lejos se oía unos devastadores gritos y lo que parecían sonidos guturales-

En menos de un segundo chocaron sus ojos y la comprensión se reflejó en ellos, empezaron a correr casi al unísono hacia donde provenían los gritos.

-¡Ya vamos!-gritó Hermione, mientras giraba a todos lados para saber desde donde venían los gritos-¡Sigue gritando!

-_¡Por favor!-_se oyó lo que iba pareciendo una voz un poco infantil.

Corriendo entre la lluvia y el viento, el cansancio y el frío empezaba a calar sobre ellos, Hermione tropezó varias veces por culpa de los tacones, el barro y las piedras del camino.

Después de lo que para ellos fue una eternidad, Draco vio lo que buscaban. Se acercaron corriendo.

A simple vista parecía que el rayo había caído sobre un árbol, el cual se había partido, y por desgracia, esta parte del tronco había caído sobre un niño que estaba por allí.

Hermione se acercó preocupada a por el niño. Tendría unos 10 años o menos.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Cómo va ha estar Granger?-Intervino Draco que en vez de ir directamente a por el niño estaba un metro detrás observando la situación.

Era un árbol gigantesco y lo que le había caído al niño era una minúscula parte del árbol real. Como correctamente había supuesto nada mas llegar debido a la tormenta el niño había quedado atrapado.

-¿Cómo demonios se le ha caído encima?-Exclamó Draco con estupor-¿Qué hacia un niño aquí, y solo? -

_Cuando salga de aquí Lady Asterford va a tener que responder por esto_pensó Draco con ambición.

-¡Quieres hacer algo!Ayúdame maldita sea¿No ves que esta herido?-Gritó Hermione

El niño se había desmayado, Hermione comprobó con un ligero alivio que el tronco solo le había aprisionado la pierna.

Draco se acercó por detrás y miró por encima al niño y al tronco, absolutamente imperturbable dijo:

-¿Tienes la varita?-Hizo la inevitable pregunta el rubio.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza como reprochándose algo. No, no la tenia. Le llevaba en el bolso y había perdido el bolso en la carrera. ¡Maldita sea!

No lo dijo, porque no hacia falta, a buen entendedor buenas palabras bastan.

-Vale-continuó él-yo tampoco.

Tampoco explicó el por qué, Hermione supuso que al haber salido corriendo detrás de ella se la había dejado en la cúpula, donde estaban los demás.

Hermione miró alrededor y vio una ineludible verdad, estaban perdidos, en un bosque que ninguno conocía, sin magia y con un herido. Al girarse vio a Malfoy sacándose algo del bolsillo.

-No tengo varita, pero tengo esto-Dijo él-es un neutralizador, vamos a sacarle de ahí y se lo damos.

Entre los dos consiguieron levantar con mucho esfuerzo el tronco. Cuando el niño gemía del dolor Hermione tendía a parar pero Draco le recordaba que cuando antes se lo quitaran de encima seria mejor para el crío.

Entre los dos consiguieron que el niño se tragara la poción. Al menos, tenían eso pensó Hermione, esa poción actuaba de neutralizador temporal, el dolor desaparece unas 16 horas y después vuelve. Mientras tanto la herida se congela en el tiempo y continua cuando pasa el efecto de la poción.

-Hay que llevarlo a cubierto-Dijo ella-Y de paso ponernos nosotros a cubierto también.

Draco asintió e intentó recordar como era el parque desde fuera para poder orientarse. Si no recordaba mal..

-¡Lo tengo!-Exclamó sorprendiendo a Hermione que intentaba cargar con el niño sola.

-Me alegro de que estés feliz¿me puedes ayudar?, como veras, esto no es un peso pluma, tenemos que llevarle hasta donde los árboles impiden que el agua llegue al suelo.

-Tengo una idea mejor, antes, mientras esperaba a los que llegaban tarde-reprochó indirectamente- vi desde un montículo que una cabaña que seguramente será del antiguo guardabosques.

Un gemido de frustración salio de lo mas hondo de la castaña, estaba claro el debate: Ir a buscar un supuesto refugio y tener la posibilidad de perderse aun mas o quedarse toda la noche a la intemperie. Con un herido.

-Ten en cuenta que él esta insensibilizado, tu y yo no. Nos congelaremos.-Argumentó Draco.

-Vale, tu abres la marcha-Admitió con resignación.

Hermione pensó que deberían estar en la parte mas profunda del bosque. Aparentemente Draco sabia por donde iba pues dirigía tranquilo, y de hecho, aun le quedaba algo de humor guardado:

-Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Qué ?-Preguntó Hermione confusa.

-Aún no me has contado qué sospechas tenéis, ni por qué os habéis tomado tantas molestias para asistir a la fiesta. Y, lo mas importante¿Por qué estas aquí¿No deberías estar en algún lugar de la tierra recogiendo un gato herido de un árbol?

-En cuanto a las sospechas y a la fiesta ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber-dijo con toda aridez que le proporcionaba la situación-Y en cuanto a lo demás no es asunto tuyo.

-Comprendo.-

La palabra mas burlona que había oído. Hermione hizo una mueca de exasperación y siguió avanzando intentando ignorar la lluvia, el peso del herido y a cierto rubio cotilla.

Estaba cada vez mas malhumorada, caminaba por terreno pedregoso con unos tacones que no eran aptos para terrenos pedregosos como cualquiera puede comprender, en comparación, él caminaba ligero y ella intentaba no quedarse rezagada.

Desde el primer momento el se había mostrado autoritario, como si creyera que todo el mundo debe obedecerle, este pensamiento, siendo ella quien era, la molestaba de sobremanera.

Él volvió la vista y la encontró con expresión ceñuda. Arqueó las cejas y hizo una mueca que vendría a ser una sonrisa irónica, y dijo:

-Ya casi hemos llegado.

A unos diez pasos los árboles parecían desaparecer para dejar ver una cabaña de madera con el techo en buen estado.

Cuando entraron comprobaron que era una cabaña habitable y confortable, Hermione dio las gracias interiormente, al ver la expresión confundida de Draco ella sonrió, era una casa muggle, es decir, Draco no entendía la mitad de las cosas que había en esa casa.

La cabaña era un habitáculo de una sola habitación. Casi todo el espacio lo ocupaban: la chimenea, una mesa central, una cama diminuta, unos sillones , un armario, sillas y poco mas.

Hermione dejó al niño en la cama, encendió la chimenea y un lámpara de gas, acto seguido fue hasta el armario esperando que hubiera ropa de repuesto del guardabosque. Se cambió usando el armario como vestidor y después cogió una camisa y unos pantalones y se los tiró a Draco.

-Cámbiale-

-¿Qué?

-Tendremos que cambiarle de ropa o se pillara una pulmonía. Y tu eres un hombre.. O eso dices-Añadió por molestar.

Draco se acercó al niño como si fuera peligroso, al oír el último comentario, entrecerró los ojos y contestó:

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-No, déjalo para otro momento, voy a cocinar algo, cuando acabes cámbiate tu también o te morirás de frío.

Draco, a regañadientes cambió de ropa al muchacho, y después cogió con mucho cuidado la ropa del armario y se cambió el. No le gustaba esa ropa, le hacia daño en la piel de lo áspera que era, puso su propia ropa a secar para poder utilizarla al día siguiente.

Hermione llegó con una comida insípida y asquerosa, al ver la cara de asco Hermione le soltó un comentario cínico y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había colocado en torno al fuego.

Draco hizo lo propio, cogió el tazón y se sentó en el otro sillón, cerca del fuego.

La tormenta no parecía amainar y un silencio extraño reinaba en la habitación.

Draco observó que Hermione tenia una expresión muy melancólica mientras miraba por una ventana. No sabia que tenia en la cabeza la castaña y él comenzaba a aburrirse mientras pasaban los minutos.

-¿Qué haces por sitios tan alejados de tu rumbo?-Preguntó por enésima vez Draco

Hermione estaba medio adormilada pero aun le quedaban fuerzas para sonreír por la insistencia del rubio.

-¿Y a ti que te trae por esta fiesta? Por lo que me han contado hace mucho que no venias.

-¿Tengo que darte explicaciones?-Contestó Draco en broma

-¿Y yo a ti?

-¿Una tregua? Yo te cuento algo y tu me cuentas algo-Dijo mientras se estiraba en el sillón- Estoy aquí porque me encantan estos terrenos, nunca había venido aquí, y como habrás supuesto después de visitar mi casa, me gustan este tipo de sitios. Te toca

No había mentido, le encantaba este sitio, y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Simplemente no había dicho toda la verdad.

-Necesito ayuda del ministerio para un proyecto de Central de Ayuda-Comentó ella

-No he oído nada en el ministerio-dijo Draco extrañado, él siempre se enteraba de todo.

-¡Ja! A los imbéciles del ministerio no les interesa gastar dinero, me parece que voy a tener que luchar mucho para conseguir algo.-Al ver la mirada interrogativa de él continuó- Hay una guerra en Egipto, que, por desgracia, ahora mismo es casi imposible de evitar, por lo que de momento estamos intentando que nos dejen poner a salvo a las mujeres y a los niños. Ya hemos hecho lo que yo creía que era lo mas difícil, tratar con los dos bandos para que nos den inmunidad, pero ahora necesito que el ministerio me habilite un sitio para los refugiados¡y no quieren escuchar! -dijo Hermione echándose hacia atrás con furia sin dejar de mirar el fuego

Ella tampoco había mentido, aunque su madre no hubiera caído enferma, habría vuelto a Londres para negociar con el ministerio.

-¿Y tienes que volver desde cualquier sitio en el que estés solo para los trámites?-Preguntó Draco sorprendido

-No, generalmente te encarga Ginny, pero esta vez quiero encargarme yo misma.-Dijo bostezando.

Draco sonrió y dijo

-Será mejor que durmamos, al menos yo, no dormí casi nada después del secuestro¡ y ahora esto!, es tener mala suerte.

-Y que lo digas..-El cansancio se apoderó de sus parpados y fue cayendo lentamente en el mundo de los sueños.

Draco no tenia tanto sueño, nunca dormía demasiado, y cuando tenia problemas ,menos, pensó por un instante en su mayor y mas crucial problema: Pansy.

Jamás debió confiar en ella, aun no estaba curada la herida que esa mujer le hizo, y cada vez que le escocia esa herida, le hacia recordar que todas era iguales. Odiaba tener que depender de una mujer, el genero femenino era deplorable por regla general.

Cerró los ojos por cansancio y se echó mas para atrás. Quizá se había ganado su fama de misógino, pero respecto a él, todas merecían lo que les pasase. Cada uno era responsable de lo que le ocurría y él ya no prometía amor eterno. No. No volvería a jugarse el corazón ..

Oyó unos ruidos a su derecha y vio que Hermione se debatía en sueños, se preguntó qué era lo que le quitaba el sueño. Intentó ignorar los jadeos de la chica e intentar dormirse, pero Hermione se incorporó con un sollozo de dolor y Draco abrió los ojos del todo y se levantó.

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos pero tenían algo extraño que Draco no supo identificar, ella parecía dirigirse a la chimenea sin freno, él se acercó y, agarrándola por la cintura intentó redirigirla hacia el sillón, en ese momento Hermione se volvió y se lanzó a sus brazos, aforrándose a él, Draco la abrazó confundido y, sin saber muy bien que hacer, retrocedió poco a poco mientras sentía los sollozos que la recorrían. Se sentó en la silla de la que se había levantado llevando consigo a Hermione.

Ésta recogió las piernas y se acurrucó en su regazo llorando en silencio, Draco le levantó el rostro y vio que tenia los ojos cerrados, y que, sin embargo, estaba llorando, se le encogió el estomago, y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacia, agachó la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione sintió la calidez y la firmeza de otra persona cerca suya y la pesadilla se fue alejando, sus labios se suavizaron y, titubeando, le devolvió un beso tan real como tímido.

Draco consiguió controlar sus mas bajos instintos justo antes de que se disparasen. Cuando su mano derecha, que en ese momento estaba apoyada en el suave cuello de la chica, iba a deslizarse hacia abajo se obligó a recordar que ella estaba dormida y lo ultimo que quería era despertarla y que se asustase. La batalla para resistirse a sus demonios era tormentosa, algo clamaba por profundizar el beso y transformarlo en algo que distaba mucho de un beso inocente. Con un jadeo gutural ganó el sentido común.

Ella se aparto al poco tiempo, se removió buscando una posición mas cómoda. Draco contuvo una exclamación mordiéndose el labio, y suplicó al dios que le escuchara que dejara de moverse tan melosamente. Hermione volvió a apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho y se quedó dormida.

Después de media hora pensando en otras cosas Draco pudo respirar por fin, _al menos, he conseguido que deje de llorar,_ y se recordó que era eso lo que pretendía, aunque el esfuerzo le había dejado temblando. Gracias al destino la castaña se había quedado profundamente dormida y había cesado el movimiento.

Por una vez, debía tener una aureola rodeando su reluciente pelo. Decididamente, se había ganado el cielo.

OOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOO

FIN DEL CAP

**Agradecimientos:**

Unkatahe-

Elendil Ancalime

Tatisss

Mione-Lin

karyta34

Ardillita(Noelia)

Bellatrix L Black

ERY MALFOY

Sami-Maraurder girl

El Collar De Perlas

Decidme si he hecho el capitulo demasiado largo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

**Breve resumen del capítulo anterior:**

Draco y Hermione se encuentran en la reunión, Hermione oye algo extraño y sale corriendo en medio de una tormenta, Draco la sigue, encuentran a un niño herido y ninguno lleva varita, se ven obligados a refugiarse en una cabaña mientras el resto de la fiesta les busca.

**Notas de autora:**

**Pues aquí estoy otra vez, se que he tardado mucho, pero… estoy estresada con exámenes y los problemas de siempre, y que me tengo que encargar de una persona de 90 años. Pero con todo esto aseguro de nuevo que no dejare el fic a medias.**

**Contadme qué os parece el capitulo. Tengo que decir que el Word me corrige muchas palabras sin que yo me entere, por ejemplo de Dardd a dardo, así que por favor si veis algo así, perdonadme. **

Instantes después de que Draco y Hermione salieran de la fiesta.

Entre todo el revuelo que se formó por el conato de huída de una invitada y un conocido miembro de la alta sociedad mágica, entre las voces de desaprobación ante tal espectáculo por parte de una recién llegada y de un miembro respetable del sistema y entre las exclamaciones de falsa preocupación, a nadie le extrañó que este grupo de cuatro o cinco personas llevaran un rato hablando entre ellos, pendientes, eso sí, de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cambiando de conversación cuando alguien se acercaba a ellos, fingiendo hablar de la reciente crisis de pelos de unicornio o del último hechizo de Davos o de cualesquiera de aquellos asuntos que se suponía podía preocuparles dado ellos quienes eran y a qué se dedicaban.

El más anciano parecía llevar el peso de la conversación.

-Ha sido una buena idea el vernos aquí- 

-Sí-respondió uno de los presentes en aquella reunión- aquí no llamamos la atención todos juntos.

-Cristinne Dardd ha pedido ayuda a Hermione Granger, ahora trabaja para ella, y Jack Lester apoya la investigación extra oficial del profeta-Anunció alguien en perfecto inglés pero con acento francés- además están investigando de arriba abajo FN, empleados incluidos.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestro infiltrado del templo?-Preguntó el anciano

-Ya le he informado y tomado las medidas necesarias

-No me gusta nada lo que está pasando-dijo alguien que aun no había intervenido. Bajito y nervudo-prefería la estrategia de la multijugos, es más fiable. Además no me hace gracia que hayan detenido a los hombres que enviamos a Gringotts.

-Eso está de más-respondió el anciano-no saben nada, y ahora están en una cárcel muggle. No corremos peligro.

-Y hemos solucionado muy bien los imprevistos-comentó el hombre alto y moreno, con un notable acento francés.

Por la expresión calmada del anciano pasó otra de honda decepción

-Yo no llamaría dos muertes como imprevistos

-No tenemos la culpa de la primera muerte-argumentó - no sabíamos que ese ladrón tenía algo en contra de Malfoy, la muerte de su chofer fue un desgraciado accidente, y lo de Martin...realmente espantoso. Jamás lo habría imaginado.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo difícil de romper, el anciano de pelo gris y mirada profunda clavaba su mirada en el hombre que acababa de hablar. Nada había salido como lo planearon.

Y sospechaba que gran parte de la culpa recaía sobre la persona que acababa de hablar, decidió acabar con esa conversación e ir a ver qué había pasado con el chico Malfoy y la aurora.

-¿La información acerca de Corporaciones Malfoy sigue a nuestra disposición?

-Por supuesto-contesto el hombre con un acento más marcado por la indignación-Malfoy no sospecha nada, de hecho, no le da importancia alguna a lo sucedido. Podremos seguir aprovechándonos de ello.

-Muy bien-replicó otro- pero eso no basta para parar la investigación. ¿Qué hacemos con Hermione Granger y Cristinne Dardd? Se oyen cosas muy preocupantes sobre la aurora. Y Dardd no es conocida por su falta de constancia.

-¿Podríamos hacer algo para apartar al Profeta de esto?-

-Sí, pero eso solo irritaría a Dardd, y conseguiríamos que Granger no dejara de investigar aunque se lo ordenaran, sería como admitir que van por buen camino y que estamos asustados. Granger es peligrosa porque es inteligente, pero debemos correr ese riesgo. Con un poco de suerte volverá a las misiones pronto.-contestó el anciano.

-Podríamos obligarla a abandonar la investigación...-propuso el de acento francés con una voz más macabra de lo que pretendía

-No-intervino cortante el anciano-No es necesario y-

-Señores... ¿Ultimando algún negocio?- El ministro de magia se acercaba acompañado de la afectada anfitriona. El grupo de hombre abrió el corrillo para debatir con ellos las acciones a emprender sobre los dos invitados a la fuga. Al parecer agentes de la ley al igual que aurores habían determinado que hasta que no amainara la tormenta no podrían encontrarles, algo extraño era que habían encontrado un árbol caído-presumiblemente por un rayo- y sangre. Pero¿de quién era la sangre? 

Sin llamar la atención de los demás participantes en el debate, dos de los hombres se apartaron a una distancia prudencial para poder hablar.

-¿Qué sabia el niño?-preguntó un hombre bajito y nervioso, había permanecido callado casi toda la reunión anterior

-Nada, le borré la memoria-contestó el del acento

-¿Le llevaste a la ciudad verdad?-preguntó su compañero con la voz temblorosa

El hombre alto y bien parecido le miró evaluándole, y contestó

-No, me lo pensé mejor.

Los ojos del hombre bajito se abrieron desmesuradamente por el horror. Intentó decir algo pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta.

-No es para tanto¿quién le mandaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Tranquilízate, solo esperaba que el chico tardara en regresar a su casa no contaba con la tormenta. Ya no hay nada que hacer, es una tragedia, pero no se puede remediar, así pues, lo olvidaremos y no lo mencionaremos más.-

-Pe-pero-tartamudeó el otro-se lo diremos a...-dijo señalando con la cabeza al anciano

Un brillo atemorizante invadió los ojos -hasta entonces comprensivos- del otro interlocutor.

-No, bajo ningún concepto. ¿Me oyes?

Volvieron a la muchedumbre, las cosas no iban exactamente como él esperaba, pero no iban mal del todo. Sólo le preocupaba esa dichosa aurora y el anciano incordioso. No estaba seguro de que la aurora no fuera a crearle más problemas de los que le convenían, si era necesario, la haría desaparecer, y puede que no fuera la única a quien hiciera desaparecer. Miró hacia el anciano, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie frustrara sus planes. Su primer paso será intentar que Granger volviera voluntariamente a sus misiones.

Recordaba haber oído hablar de una guerra... ¿cerca de Egipto? 

-

-

-

Draco se despertó con la cabeza sobre un pelo castaño. Parpadeo para intentar recordar como había llegado a esta situación, Hermione seguía acurrucada encima de él, profundamente dormida.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que la luz del sol se colaba entre las persianas, puso un brazo detrás de las rodillas de la chica que aun dormía profundamente, y el otro sujetándole la cabeza, y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba para levantarse de un solo movimiento intentando no sacar a su pasajera de su mundo de ensueño.

Hermione susurró algo entre dientes y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le rodeó con los brazos. Draco la dejó con mucho cuidado en el sillón donde debería haber dormido ella.

Antes de darse la vuelta para vestirse la expresión de absoluta inocencia que mostraba el rostro de la aurora le distrajo, paseo la vista hasta llegar a sus labios, cerró los ojos recordando el tacto de esos labios sobre los suyos.

La frustración de esa noche le había echo recordar que llevaba mucho tiempo sin una mujer, al notar que la sangre volvía a bullir se alejó de la chica que dormía tan profundamente que parecía desmayada. Se vistió y antes de salir le puso su capa por encima a Hermione pensando que seguramente tendría frío.

_Joder con la rata de biblioteca_ pensó mirándola con un sentimiento parecido a la sorpresa

Se preguntaba qué podría afectar tanto a la siempre calmada Hermione Granger para necesitar un hombro sobre el que llorar, se imaginaba que Granger habría tenido un férreo control sobre sus emociones sin permitir que afloraran a la superficie, por lo que el subconsciente la había traicionado, en el momento en el cual ella estaba mas débil y el cerebro no descansa. En sueños.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y abrió la puerta.

-¡Por todos los infiernos!-exclamó Draco al averiguar qué eran los ruidos que le habían despertado

Había supuesto que Wilson estaba buscándole, pero no se había imaginado que se pensaba traer a todo Londres.

-¡Draco!-gritó Wilson para llamar la atención del ministro y de los demás que estaban llegando a la cabaña, cuando llegó a su lado susurró-¿Habéis pasado aquí la noche juntitos¿No habrás hecho nada que yo no haría verdad?-comentó.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco

_-_Si te contara-susurró amargamente

-Bueno no deberías dejarte esto por cualquier sitio- dijo enseñando una varita sospechosamente conocida.

Draco se abalanzó sobre ella y hasta le hubiera dicho cosas bonitas a su varita si Wilson no estuviera mirando atentamente. Cómo había echado de menos su varita... 

Draco carraspeó -Gracias-su expresión cambió de agradecimiento a perplejidad al mirar detenidamente a su... ¿amigo?-No imaginaba que te gustaran esos bolsos Wilson

-¿Eh¡Ah! Esto, es el bolso de Granger que al parecer lo perdió por el camino ...-pero no pudo continuar hablando porque Mary Asterford se acercaba como una hiena histérica, solo que en vez de gruñir, lloraba.-Deberías echarle un vistazo antes de devolvérselo a su dueña-al ver que Draco le miraba interrogante continuó- Puede que te interese algo de ahí dentro.

-¡Que desconsiderado por vuestra parte salir así en medio de la nada¡Esperaba algo más de tu educación Malfoy¡Fugarte así con...esa!-el tono de la señora rebumbaba indignación, rabia y asco

Draco la fulminó con una mirada tan clara y directa que cualquier persona mínimamente inteligente la habría tomado como una advertencia, pero la dama no era tan aguda. Draco notó en la nuca la mirada de Wilson, un aviso de que no perdiera los papeles.

Decidió esperar a que la absurda acabara con su discurso y terminara de atraer a los aurores que la acompañaban y al propio ministro de magia.

-A lo mejor debes explicarnos tú por qué hemos encontrado un niño herido e indefenso en tu propiedad-dijo Draco con voz firme y gélida

El alboroto no se hizo esperar, los periodistas escribían, los aurores intentaban calmar y echar de allí a los entrometidos, y ocasionó que el ministro interviniera en la conversación.

-Señor Malfoy le importaría aclararnos la situación...

-Por supuesto-accedió Draco sin dejar de mirar a Lady Asterford-al parecer esta ilustre señora no puso las medidas suficientes para la seguridad de todos los invitados, ni para controlar todo su territorio.

Los ojos de Lady Adterford parecían inyectados en sangre del horror.

-¡Imposible! Mentiras y calumnias- murmuró la sorprendida mujer.-Ahora lo entiendo-Dijo con una sonrisa terrorífica mirando hacia la puerta-¿Pretendiendo ocultar otro de sus alarmantes escarceos Malfoy? Parece que cada vez bajas más el listón.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Draco arqueando las cejas a la vez que se giraba para observar la aparición de Hermione saliendo por la puerta.

Esta parpadeó, miro en derredor y se acercó a Draco como si temiera que toda esa gente salida de la nada se convirtiera en dragones que escupen fuego.

Estaba encantadoramente despeinada pensó Draco, y horriblemente desastrosa en opinión de la mujer que en instantes les acosaría, era evidente para él que se acaba de despertar, y parece que no fue el único en notar que aún llevaba su capa puesta. 

Los ojos de Hermione chocaron con los de Draco, que, casualmente, pensaba en ese instante lo mismo que ella, puso los ojos en blanco, y con un suspiro levantó la cabeza sin ninguna señal de consternación en el rostro y adueñándose, como siempre, de un aura de sinceridad y seguridad.

Draco asintió interiormente a la actitud de la chica, poco propensa a los histerismos y a los números. Al ver que ahora el vendaval iba hacia ella decidió en un par de segundos qué hacer con el bolso: Lo hizo invisible y se lo quedó. Wilson le sonrió y él-sin saber muy bien por qué, quizá era que la sensación de hacer algo mal siempre le había gustado-le devolvió una mirada cómplice.

-Y bien señorita...-el tono estridente de Lady irrumpió el silencio que se había formado y sin dar tiempo a contestar, se dirigió al ministro- Bien ¡aquí lo tiene señor, todo es una burda mentira para ocultar los escarceos de esta...-se trabó inteligentemente antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría delante del ministro y de la prensa- advenediza y del Malfoy.

-Ya, claro¿Y el niño que ahora mismo está inconsciente en la cama, aplastado por un árbol en una zona que debiera estar protegida, es también un truco para…qué?-Contestó Hermione vocalizando tan alto y claramente como podía.

El confundido ministro de magia, la atemorizada Lady Asterford, el sorprendido marido, Wilson en calidad de abogado veinticuatro horas y demás personas relacionadas con la búsqueda entraron casi a empujones en la roñosa casa de los guardabosques. La prensa protestaba por no poder entrar-sólo Merlín sabia como se habían enterado y habían aparecido allí- y varios aurores vigilaban los alrededores para no entrara ni saliera nadie.

-Buenos días Malfoy-dijo Hermione con algo parecido a una burla

-Eso parecen¿Bonito despertar verdad?-preguntó Draco

-Sí, vamos, espectacular. -le miró directamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar notar que la luz de la mañana iluminaba el gris de sus ojos convirtiéndolos en azul brillante, semejante al reflejo del mar-esto, gracias Malfoy, no sé como a llegado a mí, pero gracias de todas formas-bromeó Hermione tendiéndole la capa. Deseaba irse cuanto antes para ir al hospital. 

Draco notó el aire frío de la mañana, aunque a él no le afectaba, estaba acostumbrado al frío. Supuso que Hermione no estaba aun acostumbrada al clima de Londres después de llegar de África, así que casi por inercia al mismo tiempo que recogía la capa se la volvió a extender por los hombros de la castaña, y después, por costumbre, le recogió el pelo que le había quedado dentro de la capa.

Era una norma de protocolo básica que jamás pensó que utilizaría con Hermione Granger. Pero no pudo más que sonreír arrogantemente ante el sonrojo y el asombro de ésta.

_Click click click click_

Los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas cercanos les deslumbraron.

-!Joder¡

Hermione pensó lo mismo pero no se molestó en manifestarlo en voz alta, ni si quiera en dar las gracias, vio que Dardd salía de la casa e iba en dirección suya, se alejó de Draco y fue directa a hablar con ella. 

Sin fijarse en nada más que en su afán por irse de allí. 

Sin fijarse en que no estaban tan alejadas de los cotillas como le parecía.

-Granger, una curiosidad, cuando te dije que no llamaras la atención¿por qué no me entendiste¿Por mi cerrado acento austro-húngaro?-dijo Dardd lacónicamente.

-Lo siento¿pero qué querías¿Qué ignorara el grito de auxilio¡Ese niño podría estar muerto!

-¡Merlín Granger! Los problemas te persiguen, bueno ya solucionaremos esto, cuando acaben las autoridades nos vamos a desayunar y vemos que.-

-No-interrumpió Hermione-Me tengo que ir al hospital

-¿Qué, ahora? 

-Sí, quiero saber cómo va todo. Y a cuánto asciende la operación, cuando podrían operarla etc.

A la periodista no le hacía gracia, de hecho, iba a protestar, pero se contuvo.

-Vale de acuerdo, me encargare del follón que habéis montado el muñeco rubio y tú, y luego pasaré por tu casa. ¿A qué hora?

-Pues no lo sé, iré a cambiarme a casa, luego al hospital, y si quieres quedar en el callejón Diagon mejor...

-¿Has perdido la varita?-exclamó sorprendida Dardd y contestándose a si misma dijo-Si, claro, normal, no te preocupes-dijo esta vez mirando a Hermione-antes de irme de aquí buscaré tu bolso. ¿Por qué no en vez de quedar en las tres escobas, quedamos en el hospital, y de paso miro el asunto de la financiación de la operación? Tú vete a casa, te cambias, y entre que llegas al hospital yo ya habré acabado y me apareceré cerca de la entrada del Marsden.

Hermione le asintió, le dio las gracias y le recordó el nombre del hospital- Royal Marsden -y el nombre de su madre y la planta en la que estaba.

Tuvo que pasar una inspección de dos aurores para poder irse, habían cancelado la aparición por culpa de la multitud de periodistas que aparecían para saber la última noticia relacionados con apellidos como Malfoy y Asterford. Por lo que no fue la única caminando hacia la mansión, varias personas iban por el mismo camino que ella. Caminaba lo mas deprisa que podía y cuando los aurores volvieron a sus puestos alrededor de la cabaña-Hermione sintió un aguijonazo al dejar el problema del niño sin solucionar- muchos periodistas se le vinieron encima.

-¡Granger¿Puede confirmar la noticia¿Es cierto que ha pasado la noche con Draco Malfoy?

-Eeh..., sí claro, pero...-antes de que pudiera añadir nada mas los cinco periodistas de su alrededor mas unos cuantos extras con cámaras montaron un jaleo eufórico que ella no esperaba.

-¡Ha dicho que sí!-gritó una

-¡Confirmado la exclusiva!

Gritos y voces. Vuelaplumas se movían como locas, susurros por todas partes, flashes y Hermione estaba casi paralizada de la sorpresa, sólo atinó a intentar caminar mas rápido a la vez que intentaba aclarar-Durante la fiesta oí un grito que...

-Granger, te ofrezco un consejo gratuito-oyó que le decía una voz conocida-con la prensa no se habla nunca. No quieren saber la verdad, sólo quieren cobrar.

-Wilson, con todos mis respetos, no creo que todos sean así, estoy segura de que si tuviera tiempo para explicarle la situación lo entenderían. Son seres razonables.

Wilson se limitó a evaluarla para saber si lo estaba diciendo en serio, y sí, lo peor de todo, era que ella creía eso.

Eso fue lo último que Hermione consiguió recordar con claridad de ese intervalo de su vida, entre los periodistas frenéticos-que, por desgracia para ella, había comprobado que Wilson tenía razón, y no estaban interesados en saber nada _verdadero-._

Había muchísima gente que se quería ir de allí, invitados que se habían quedado hasta la mañana siguiente para saber que había pasado con los dos desaparecidos´, Hermione oía los cuchicheos, la miradas dirigidas hacia ella, incluso se notaba en la chica que le había entregado la hoja en la que tenia que poner su nombre y a donde se dirigía para que el ministerio organizara la red flu.

Hermione escribió su nombre y su dirección debajo de otros tres nombres con sus respectivas direcciones. Era tal la prisa y el agobio que tenía la castaña para llegar a su casa que no se dio cuenta de lo potencialmente inseguro que era ese sistema. Cuando le llegó el turno entró en la chimenea y gritó: _Nº 4 de Grays_

Nada más salir de la chimenea subió corriendo las escaleras que comunicaban con el segundo piso, se quitó la ropa dejándola por cualquier parte, no la retrasó más que un pensamiento al quitarse la capa. Ya vería alguna forma de devolvérsela a su dueño. Salió casi corriendo, cogió el casco, las llaves de la moto y cerró de un portazo.

-

-

-

**Royal Marsden Hospital de Londres.**

Según su madre él tenia una puñetera obsesión enfermiza por controlarlo todo´. Él no lo veía igual, o al menos, no del todo. 

Wilson estaba, como siempre, de punta en blanco. Con sus vaqueros oscuros, su jersey blanco y su chaqueta marrón, no parecía un abogado normal y corriente. Pero él era así. No era lo que parecía. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía pero quería respuestas y las quería ya. No le gustaban las sorpresas de última hora¿Por qué Hermione Granger había vuelto¿Por qué tanto empeño en los robos¿Por qué había servido de distracción en la fiesta mientras Dardd subía a cotillear en las habitaciones superiores?-Táctica que, si bien siendo muy buena, a él no logró despistarlo-. Repasó mentalmente el plan en general. Todo iba bien se recordó, Draco comenzaba a aceptar su situación y se interesaba´ por las candidatas, ese flanco estaba cubierto. Ahora él quería saber si Granger podría ser un impedimento, indiferente o incluso-como él había pensado en un principio- una candidata al matrimonio.

Al oír por casualidad que Granger tenia algo mejor que hacer que asegurarse de cómo estaba el niño, Wilson supo mentalmente que ésa era la razón por la que estaba en Londres, y por la que trabajaba para El profeta. Ésta era la dirección que Granger le había dado a la periodista, y él había seguido a la castaña para cerciorarse de que se dirigía directamente a su casa, gracias al método utilizado por el sustituto de Harry Potter, no le había sido nada difícil. 

Planta 2. Hospital Royal Marsden. Wilson quería saber que traía a Granger hasta allí y tenia que averiguarlo pronto, antes de que la propia Granger llegara. Buscó en las habitaciones de esa planta... ¡Y lo encontró!

Jane Granger 32

Ya sabía por qué estaba en Londres. El Royal Marsden era un Hospital especializado en cáncer. Era tan fácil cómo sumar uno mas uno. Mientras observaba como un hombre salía apesadumbrado de esa habitación y se sentaba en los sillones del pasillo, a todas luces, esperando a alguien, él tenía mas preguntas¿Por qué precisamente ahora que su madre estaba –por lo que parecía-gravemente enferma, Granger se dedicaba con energía a trabajar para Dardd- o para El profeta mejor dicho-.?

Con la mano acariciando el collar que siempre llevaba paró a una enfermera a la que manipuló hábilmente para que le diera la información que necesitaba sobre la paciente, sobre su evolución e incluso la encantadora chica le dio un numero que Wilson supuso que era lo que los muggles llamaban móviles. El chico prometió que la llamaría y se fue con el paso ligero.

-

-

-

-

Se sentía traicionado. Traicionado o decepcionado. No estaba seguro.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía motivos válidos para sentirse traicionado. Draco estaba devuelta en Escocia, después de explicar con pelos y señales a varias personas lo que había ocurrido, la espantada de Granger le sorprendió, dio por supuesto que iba a dar por saco hasta que se aclarara todo, pero mas sorprendido se quedó cuando vio que Wilson también había desaparecido, después de darle el bolso de Granger, se había largado, no es que Wilson tuviera ninguna obligación de quedarse a comprobar cómo estaba pero… pensar en qué la única persona que le estaba esperando fuera su abogado le hacia pensar en cosas a las cuales nunca había dado importancia.

La figura de Draco Malfoy se alejó de su ventana y se sentó violentamente en su sofá de cuero, justo enfrente de su mesa de despacho, en la cual había un frasco que Draco miraba con rencor.

Veritasserum. En el bolso de Granger. Y él que creía haberlo visto todo. 

El pensamiento de Grager echándole veritasserum en la bebida para sacarle información era casi irrisorio, pero ahí estaba la prueba de sus intenciones. Después de superar su estupor y rabia inicial Draco sintió curiosidad por las razones que llevarían a la siempre perfecta prefecta Granger a hacer algo como aquello. O quién sabe, quizás la poción en el bolso no tenía nada que ver con él y se estaba obsesionando.

-Hola Malfoy ¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Wilson entrando cómodamente en el despacho.

Draco no se sorprendió, sabia que vendría tarde o temprano, pero le intrigaba cómo conseguía entrar sin ser avisado, hace algún tiempo que Draco autorizó la red flu para que Wilson pudiera llegar directamente a la sala de espera desde su casa, pero de ahí, en teoría, tendría que venir con su secretario o un elfo. Le vio sentarse en el asiento de enfrente, Wilson siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar, era como su sitio oficial´.

Draco contestó con una mirada acusadora y penetrante:

-¿Dónde estabas¡Y qué demonios ha pasado con los periodistas!-exigió al acordarse- se me han echado encima como hienas. ¿Se puede saber qué les has dicho? Casi tengo que salir huyendo.

-Vamos por partes¿No te sorprende el veritasserum del bolso de Granger?-Comentó el abogado como si hablara del tiempo.

Draco se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

-Eso quiere decir que más que sorprenderte te molesta ¿cierto¿Y si yo te dijera que sé que Granger tiene buenas razones para todo lo que hace últimamente¿Te interesaría la información?

Unos ojos tan grises como sorprendidos le devolvieron una mirada curiosa e irónica. Se echó para atrás recostándose en su asiento.

-Entonces deberíamos irnos.-ante el estupor de su acompañante, Wilson sonrió y dijo- Lo comprenderás todo mucho mejor si me acompañas, créeme, es mejor que vengas.

Draco alzó las cejas y su mirada reflejaba un conflicto que se resolvió con prontitud. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, aparte de aceptar unos cuantos encuentros sociales a los que asistiría su propuesta de futura novia y demás aspirantes. Sonrió con sorna y se levantó advirtiendo a Wilson con la mirada que mas valía que todo ese misterio sirviera para algo.

-----------------------

-¿Qué?

La enfermera puso cara de no entender nada, parpadeó por la sorpresa y dijo cuidadosamente.

-¿Disculpe?-su confusión era clara y al ver la misma confusión en el semblante de las dos chicas que tenia delante añadió-Su madre entró en quirófano hace exactamente-miró entre los papeles-una media hora.

Hermione cruzó una mirada con Dardd, ambas sorprendidas. Ninguna sabía por el shock qué decir, las dos habían acordado en la puerta- después de que la periodista volviera del Distrito de Lago dándole la noticia de que no había encontrado su bolso- lo que harían a continuacion. 

Se dirigían a hablar con el director del hospital para tratar la financiación de la operación, cuando al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de la enferma se dieron cuenta de que no estaba. Con el corazón en la boca Hermione seguida de la confundida periodista fueron a pedir explicaciones.

La enfermera llamó por teléfono y les llevó hasta el despacho del director-algo innecesario puesto que Hermione ya había ido varias veces, y conocía al Sr. Bradley-.Dicho director les enseñaba la autorización firmada por Jane Granger para entrar en quirófano, Hermione le preguntó quién había pagado la intervención y por toda respuesta el cortés médico le dio una carta sellada que-según palabras textuales del director- debía ser entregado en mano.

La carta era un pergamino enrollado con una cinta verde y negra que lo ataba, estaba sellado por lo que Hermione sabía que no había sido abierta. Cruzó una mirada con la atenta periodista, y al abrir la carta leyó:

_Una vida por otra. La deuda está saldada._

_ Draco Malfoy._

Hermione tenía un montón de preguntas en la cabeza, pero en ese momento solo pudo decir:

-¿Y mi madre¿Cómo esta¿Cuándo saldrá¿Cómo...

La paciente mirada del director le indicaba que todo iba bien, y con una sonrisa le contestó:

-Verá señorita Granger, el Señor Malfoy vino hace muy poco, una hora a lo sumo, a preocuparse por el estado de su madre y me dijo que era una sorpresa para usted.

Después de informarles que seria conveniente dejar descansar un día después de la operación para recibir visitas y dejarles claro-muy educadamente- que ya no pintaban nada en su despacho se despidió amablemente no sin antes comentar:

-No se preocupe, hay muchísimas probabilidades de que su madre salga perfectamente de esta intervención, -estaban ya en la puerta y el director se estaba despidiendo de ellas, no podía asegurarle que saldría todo perfecto, eso en esa profesión era imposible, pero intentó hacer la situación lo mas ligera posible- es mas, su madre entró con muchas fuerzas al quirófano, parece ser que conocer a su prometido la ayudó a levantar su estado anímico.

-Mi… ¿**Qué**?-preguntó Hermione casi tartamudeando del impacto que habían tenido esas palabras.

Sin demostrar ninguna señal de extrañeza el señor Bradley se apresuró a decir

-No se preocupe señorita Granger-dijo con semblante serio- ya me advirtió el señor Malfoy que lo querían mantener en secreto y le aseguro que en este hospital tenemos una política de privacidad muy segura.

Como Hermione era incapaz de cerrar la boca Dardd intervino rápidamente.

-¿Y si es tan segura la privacidad de este hospital como es que la señora Granger es consciente de que mi cliente y el señor Malfoy están comprometidos?- 

La astuta mente de la periodista quería sacar toda la información posible de esa situación, sin que ese medico poco avispado se diera cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que le había contado el rubio hace una hora en ese despacho, no era la primera vez que tenía que improvisar sobre la marcha para ello y estaba acostumbrada a ello, aunque para ser sinceros reconocía que durante unos segundos se había quedado tan sorprendida que no había sabido reaccionar.

-Verá-explicó el director ligeramente azorado aunque a la legua muy seguro de sí mismo y de las acciones realizadas en su hospital- Ha sido necesario explicarle la situación a la señora Granger porque al informarle de la inminente operación quiso hablar con usted señorita Granger-el doctor la miró directamente- pero al decirle que usted no era quien había solventado los gastos exigió saber quién había pagado la intervención y la ley nos obliga a dar esa información , aparte que, si nos hubiéramos negado a darle esa información ella no hubiera firmado el consentimiento. 

Ya en el callejón Diagon después de finalizar el paripé con el director del hospital, acordaron seguir con el plan como hasta ahora, Hermione prometió no dejar la investigación y después de repetir varias veces que tenía que hablar con Draco Malfoy, sonrió al ver la expresión de hastío de la periodista al mencionar al rubio.

-Es mas falso que una moneda de plástico. Y me enteraré de cómo ha averiguado lo del Marsdem.-Dijo la periodista refiriéndose a cómo sabia Malfoy que la madre de Hermione estaba ingresada y en qué hospital. Sus propias dudas se reflejaron en el semblante de Hermione.-Al menos ha hecho una cosa decente en su vida.

-¡Qué exagerada!-reprochó Hermione, aunque no lo pretendía una carcajada se le escapó. Era evidente que estaba contenta, más de lo que había estado en todos los días anteriores. La tranquilidad de que su madre saldría pronto de esa situación la desahogaba enormemente.

-Exagerada no-correspondió Dardd a la broma-debe ser la único que ha hecho en la vida sin recibir algo a cambio

-En eso te equivocas-dijo sin dejar de sonreír- recibirá algo a cambio, le devolveré el dinero, con lo que gane con el caso de los incendios y cualquier otro trabajo que me surja.

Sonrió tímidamente al aguantar el escrutinio de Dardd, sabia que ella no entendería ni compartiría su postura, pero le era indiferente.

-Supongo que es inútil decir que es un pago justo por lo que hiciste por él en aquel sótano de mala muerte-

-Se agradece la preocupación- dijo Hermione seriamente- pero no aceptaré dinero por aquello, no lo hice por beneficio personal, y aceptar una recompensa, aun sabiendo que para Malfoy esa cantidad no es notable para su economía, supone un conflicto para mí. Me siento vendida y no quiero vivir con eso. 

-Bueno pues... Si necesitas hablar con él, va ha ser complicado porque suele estar en su castillo, que, como ya viste, hay que pasar por el ministerio o que autorice él mismo la red hasta una chimenea privada. Si tienes suerte puede que esté en su oficina de Londres, es la única manera de conseguir verle, pero nunca sabes cuando estará, él aparece y desaparece por allí a su antojo, pero el común de los mortales tenemos que pedir cita previa para entrar. Puede salir por la puerta del bosque...

-¿Del bosque?-interrumpió Hermione

-Ah, si-la miró dándose cuenta de algo importante- que tu no llevas aquí mucho tiempo, el edificio que se construyó el chico en tiempo record le llaman popularmente el bosque de cristal-antes de que Hermione preguntara por qué ´Dardd prosiguió- porque está hecho de cristal, o algo similar, que, a veces se ve lo que pasa dentro y otra veces no, y desde dentro se ve lo que pasa fuera. Es…a mi pesar, increíble de ver. Supongo que la visión del exterior e interior lo controla el propio Malfoy, uno de sus múltiples caprichos-acabó con desprecio.

-Pues si es tan increíble y tan fantástico¿por qué no lo he visto, he pasados varias veces por el Londres Mágico.

Ante su sorpresa Dardo empezó a reírse de forma irónica 

-Lo más sorprendente no es el edificio, sino el sitio donde se encuentra, el callejón Knockturn.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, y después sonrió. Era una bonita forma de reflejar el carácter tormentoso de Malfoy, poniendo el foco de sus múltiples negocios precisamente en un sitio así. Hermione y Dardd compartieron una mirada que comprendía ambos pensamientos, Draco Malfoy se sentiría de lujo obligando a los interesados a ir al callejón Knockturn.

-¿De verdad quieres devolverle el dinero a ese ser?-preguntó la periodista con hilaridad

Después de un rato conversación se acabaron las bebidas y se levantaron para irse cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

-¡Compren el Profeta¡Escándalo en la fiesta de los Adterford¡La próxima chica Malfoy¡Dense prisa¡El Profeta señores!

Dardo se acercó y compró uno, Hermione se empezó a preocupar al ver su expresión, le arrebató el periódico de las manos, empezó a leer y palideció lentamente.

Antes de acabar el artículo en cuestión, una chica se le acercó intentando parecer azorada.

-Disculpe¿es usted Hermione Granger?

-Esto... sí¿por?

-¡Es ella!-Gritó eufórica la chica adolescente.

Al instante mucha gente empezó a susurrar a su alrededor, se juntaban las cabezas y se veían sonrisas malintencionadas.

-Hay que irse de aquí-susurró Dardd

Hermione asintió, antes siquiera de que acabaran de pagar las consumiciones una persona apareció buscando a alguien, con una vuelapluma volando sobre un pergamino.

-Granger¿le importaría dar algunas declaraciones?

La ignoró y siguió caminando hacia la calle con Dardd a su lado intentando esquivar a los cada vez más periodistas del corazón. Entre el tumulto de cotillas, casuales, y periodistas, las dos mujeres no podían andar tranquilas, Hermione susurró un a mi casa´´ a su compañera. Ambas se separaron y cuando encontraron un hueco sin muchedumbre se desaparecieron, Hermione tiró con rabia al suelo la revista que se quedo abierta por la página dos, en la cual se podía leer:

_¿Mala suerte o destino?_

_Otra vez nuestro soltero de oro es relacionado íntimamente con una compañera, pero esta vez no es a lo que nos tiene acostumbradas queridas lectoras, sino mas bien, es una elección extraña y debatida por nuestros periodistas, la pasada noche, por un imprevisto en la recepción de nuestra querida Lady Asterford, Draco Malfoy pasó la noche junto a Hermione Granger, quien últimamente está ávida de publicidad, puesto que nada mas llegar de sus misiones´ se vio implicada en un secuestro junto a.. ¿Lo adivináis¡Sí! Junto a nuestro popular empresario Draco Malfoy¡parece que su reciente ruptura con la modelo Natacha Dubois no le ha dejado huella!_

_La noticia de la apasionada noche a sido corroborada desde la misma Hermione Granger al ser descubierta por gran parte del ministerio saliendo de la acogedora casita donde habían pasado la noche¿Qué tiene esta mujer que les vuelve locos a todos? Se preguntaran ustedes, pues bien, no lo sabemos, pero lo cierto es que se los lleva a todos de calle, Victor Krum, Harry Potter, y su afamada relación con Ron Weasley también nos dio de qué hablar¿debe temer Draco Malfoy cada vez que beba por una posible poción amorosa?...Quien sabe. Pero lo cierto es que después de algunos años en el extranjero, esta chica viene pisando fuerte…_

Entre los pasos de la gente y el fuerte viento de Londres, pasaron algunas hojas y se vieron varias fotos en las cuales un chico rubio le acomodaba una capa a una mujer castaña, unas cuantas entrevistas y comentarios de la periodista encargada del reportaje.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A pocos kilómetros de distancia, en el callejón Knockturn dos hombres hablaban tranquilamente en el interior de un edificio de cristal en continuo movimiento.

-Realmente sorprendente

-Gracias-contestó Wilson- a riesgo de bajar ese concepto tengo que decirte que tenemos otro acto social esta noche

-¿Esta noche?-se quejó Draco emitiendo algo bien parecido a un gruñido

-Sí, hemos sigo invitados a la recepción de la apertura del Templo de Merlín, además, muchas personas relevantes han sido invitadas, te conviene ir para socializar con tus posibles prometidas.

Draco le miró como si el tuviera la culpa de todo, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, todavía veía tan lejano el día de la fecha límite, aunque pensándolo bien, tres semanas no eran prácticamente nada. Se levantó y se paseó mirando por las paredes de cristal.

El callejón Knockturn había cambiado mucho desde que implanto su sede allí, alrededor del edificio habían puesto cafeterías y habían abierto un poco las calles. 

Unos suaves golpes le hicieron girarse a tiempo de ver entrar a Constante Langley por la puerta de su despacho.

-Hola Draco

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-preguntó Draco sentándose

-He pasado a recoger...-cerró los ojos fuertemente- algunas cosas de Robert, Thea las quiere.

La sonrisa de Draco se congeló, y asintió brevemente, era un ser humano cruel y despreciable, como decían muchos, después de todo se había olvidado de la muerte de su chofer.

-De paso te he traído el profeta-Dijo la mujer anciana-Creo que vuelven a hablar de ti.

-¡Que novedad!-comentó Draco sarcásticamente, sin darse cuenta de que Wilson estaba interesado en esa noticia.

La mujer se despidió y pasando por una puerta que pocos sabían que estaba apareció a muchos kilómetros en Escocia.

Draco cogió con hastío el periódico y comenzó a leer, Wilson atendió a cada cambio de expresión en la faz pálida de Draco.

-¡Qué asco!-Dijo tirando el periódico encima de la mesa. Wilson lo cogió interesado y leyó en voz alta los primeros párrafos debajo de una curiosa foto.

_Como se puede ver, la chica está mas que desaliñada, para haber estado con uno de los hombres mas codiciados del momento se podría decir que no se presta mucha atención, otro detalle que es conveniente analizar es el tamaño evidentemente grande de la capa que Malfoy le extiende, aunque es bien sabido que la señorita Granger de moda sabe poco, es mas que probable que la capa sea del mismo Malfoy…_

-Por favor Wilson, si quieres seguir trabajando para mí, corta el rollo.-dijo Draco utilizando expresiones poco habituales en él. Sus resoplidos indicaban que no compartía la hilaridad de Wilson.

-Por cierto, esto nos perjudica considerablemente-comentó Wilson

-¿Qué dices?-casi rugió Draco

-Pues que como Parkinson lea el Profeta-por la expresión de Draco, supuso que si lo hacia- puede sospechar algo, y además, si contraes matrimonio en una semana con otra chica estando el profeta anunciando tu romance con Granger, el ministerio podría sospechar y anular tu matrimonio-escape.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-preguntó Draco por primera vez realmente preocupado

Un golpe precedente de una ventana les hizo girarse y vieron una lechuza que por la fuerza con la que se golpeaba contra el cristal tenia ordenes de no irse sin dar su recado. Draco cansado de tanto golpe abrió la ventana y la lechuza le dio una nota que decía así.

_Quiero hablar contigo urgentemente. Estaré en el ministerio en media hora, autoriza la red flu hacia donde quiera que estés, o le diré a la prensa que eres impotente. No es broma._

_Hermione Granger_

-Lo que me faltaba-susurró Draco

-¿Qué?

-Toma, vete al ministerio y autoriza una red para Hermione Granger.

-¿Aquí o en el castillo?

-En el castillo, tengo ganas de llegar a casa. 

-Muy bien-dijo Wilson, -cuando Granger se vaya hablaremos de lo importante.

Wilson salio por la puerta, y en el momento en el que ésta se cerró. Draco se dirigió lentamente hasta su mesa, se sentó y apoyo la cabeza en las manos, los codos en la mesa y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Parecía como si el peso del concordato recayera como agua fría sobre él, la muerte de Robert, y la permanente sensación de desasosiego y traición que sentía al pensar en el veritasserum encontrado en el bolso de Granger. Ya nada era lo que parecía, aunque había comprendido la gravedad de la situación de la señora Granger seguía sentándole como una patada que quisiera sacarle información de una forma tan sucia-algo propio de él y no de ella- supuso que el inesperado respeto que sentía por la aurora había aumentado en la noche que habían pasado juntos y por eso le ofendía.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, se levantó y le pidió a un cuadro que se apartara y en unos segundos apareció en Escocia. 

Bajó caminando hasta la sala de recepción y le dijo a los elfos domésticos encargados de llevar a los invitados a su despacho que se fueran. Se sentó cómodamente en un sillón de cuero de la sala y esperó a que la chimenea se iluminase. 

Tenían mucho de que hablar. Como por ejemplo qué pretendía en realidad su investigación, por qué Dardd había subido a las habitaciones superiores mientras Hermione le distraía-datos aportados por su siempre avispado abogado...

**Agradecimientos:**

DaniiBlack

Sheccid Malfoy

Ardillita

Sami-Maraurder girl

karyta34

Bellatrix L Black

ERY MALFOY

Aribeth Li

Cecilia

marta-04

Shatira

Malfoy.Girl.Potter

karnos

jocelynandrea

Iamalonefordanny-19


	11. Chapter 11

17/07/2008

_Resumen del capítulo anterior:_

_Draco y Hermione se despiertan en la cabaña donde han tenido que refugiarse después de encontrar al niño herido. Cuando se despierta se encuentran al ministerio buscándoles y al instante aparecen periodistas. Hacen preguntas sobre la noche que han pasado juntos. Hermione se marcha sin comprobar como esta el niño cosa que a Wilson le extraña y sospecha que esa puede ser la razón por la cual volvió a Inglaterra después de tanto tiempo, escuchó la conversación entre Dardd y ella y después de seguirla para comprobar que iba a su casa se dirigió a donde le había dicho Hermione a Dardd, Royal Marsden, un hospital especializado en cáncer, después de conseguir con su collar los datos necesarios fue a contarle a Draco lo que había descubierto: La razón de la vuelta de la aurora era la enfermedad de su madre, y por eso trabajaba para el El Profeta y para Dardd._

_Draco para agradecerle que le hubiera salvado la vida en el sótano de Gryngotts, paga sin que Hermione lo sepa la operación de Jane Granger. Aunque está enfadado por haber encontrado en el bolso de la chica veritasserum decide devolverle el favor.  
_

_Hermione sale del hospital sorprendida pero unos minutos después sale la edición del profeta y en portada tenia un reportaje sobre el nuevo amor rico de Hermione Granger: Draco Malfoy._

_Los dos se indignan al ver la revista y Hermione obliga a Draco a entrevistarse con ella de nuevo. Para ello Draco le ordena a Wilson que autorice la visita de Granger a su castillo en Escocia._

_Antes de la reunión Wilson le avisa de que el reportaje de su supuesta relación puede ser muy perjudicial para los planes de estafa al matrimonio con Parkinson._

Holaaa. Bueno aquí estoy con otro capitulo, se que he tardado y que el capitulo es un poco corto, pero a partir de este ya empezara a aclararse todo, quienes son los ladrones, el por qué, como los van a encontrar, etc. etc.

Se os quiere. ¡Leedme mas abajo!

**Capitulo 11**

Evitando la creciente vergüenza que se agarraba a su estomago siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso de las mirada dirigidas a su persona. Estaba realmente indignada, enfadada, abochornada… y alguien lo iba a pagar.

Maldita prensa.

Maldito Draco Malfoy.

-¿Su nombre por favor?-Preguntó una voz simpática y cantarina

-Hermione Granger

Notó en su mirada la hostilidad y la incredulidad. El brazo de la dulce chica del ministerio ocultó lo que parecía a todas luces una revista. Hermione cerró los ojos frustrada ante tanta incompetencia.

-Disculpe, creo que me están esperando

Los ojos verdes de la sorprendida secretaria se agrandaron y salieron de su estupor con un ataque repentino de arrepentimiento:

-Perdone, perdone-dijo con una sonrisa que a todas luces era tan encantadora que gracias a ella se le concedían tantas licencias en el trabajo, miró entre sus papeles y después le devolvió a mirar sin borrar su deslumbrante expresión- Sígame por favor.

Hermione se fijó en el cartelito de la mesa Kitty´´, suspiró y la siguió.

Kitty la miró de arriba a bajo mientras caminaban sin mucho disimulo, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se apartó su brillante melena negra medio corta.

-No se preocupe, no tardaremos nada-dijo con simulada simpatía-¿le esta esperando el señor Malfoy?

Hermione reprimió una carcajada irónica y una sonrisa cínica resbalo a su cara, alzó las cejas ante la evidente táctica de la chica de recabar información.

-¿Le importa mucho?

-Esto..eh..No claro que no, no se ofenda, solo pretendía…-Katty tartamudeó sorprendida por un momento. Era parte de su trabajo ser agradable con la gente y le había pillado desprevenida una respuesta tan cortante.

Hermione sintió una pequeña molestia, quizá la muchacha solo hacia su trabajo y estaba pagando su malestar con ella. O, a lo mejor, tantas miradas de tanta gente la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Kitty se limitó a indicarle que la siguiera, se había quedado muda.

Mirando alrededor Hermione trataba de olvidarlo todo, estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención, de hecho, se reconocía interiormente que le gustaba ver las miradas de admiración o, incluso de envidia, pero siempre por su trabajo y por su esfuerzo. Siempre. Y ahora la perseguían en las cafeterías por un supuesto romance con nada mas ni nada menos que con Draco Malfoy. Qué irreal.

Llegó a la chimenea adecuada para llevarla hasta donde quiera que estuviera su nuevo e indeseado compañero de aventuras, en dos minutos la imagen castaña de Hermione se desdibujaba en un mar de llamas de color.

-

-

Draco la vio entrar, era evidente que ella estaba absolutamente despistada. Salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose la ceniza y tosiendo, habría sentido cierta diversión si no estuviera tan agobiado y, ahora que le tenia en persona, su decepción se convertía lentamente en enfado. Enfado consigo mismo por no esperar una táctica tan sucia como el veritasserum, eso seria propio de él, no de ella.

Parecía mentira que con su experiencia aún le pillara desprevenido una traición. Por no recordar las citaciones de El Profeta´´, quienes afirmaban que la misma Hermione Granger les había dado la primicia de su noche de pasión desenfrenada. Cosa que normalmente no creería, pero tampoco la hubiera creído capaz de usar veritasserum con él, asi que ya no sabia ni de quién fiarse ni a qué atenerse.

-Buenas tardes, Granger-

Ésta se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza –Buenas tardes-Dijo ella igual de seca que él

Silencio absoluto. Aunque no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio tenso.

El tiempo no se alargaba innecesariamente, los ojos del muchacho escaneaban a la mujer que tenia delante con cierto cinismo en su mirada y al parecer el mal humor y la rabia eran contagiosos porque Hermione estaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hermione había entrado mas tranquila de lo que estaba hace unos minutos, por fin la razón se interpuso a la rabia y pensó que Draco Malfoy no tenia la culpa del reportaje, pero aun así era conveniente hablar con él, y además, preguntarle por el estado de salud del niño que encontraron en el bosque. Pero nada mas entrar se le habían metido ceniza en los ojos y al levantar la vista le vio. La estaba esperando en la sala de apariciones, algo inusual, pero ahí estaba, y , a todas luces, no estaba feliz.

Draco cortando aquella escena sacó un papel de su pantalón y se lo tiró. Ella lo cogió a tiempo para leerlo y oírle decir:

-No me gustan las ordenes, esta es mi casa, y, aquí, las ordenes las doy yo. No se te ocurra volver a hacerme chantaje porque el chantaje lo inventé yo y puedes salir mal parada, Granger-Acabó como si de nuevo su apellido le diera asco.

Hermione leyó la nota que ella mismo mandó. Alzó las cejas y se tuvo que reconocer a sí misma que se había exaltado un poco. Quizá le debiera una disculpa, al mirarle de reojo comprobó que la extraña calidez que había sentido al despertarse con su capa desaparecía.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Tienes razón. No debí habértelo enviado, pero cuando vi esto-dijo sacando de su bolso un ejemplar de El Profeta´´, consiguió otro después de abandonar uno en la cafetería- pues como que…me puse un poco nerviosa.

Algo que a ella no le pasaba nunca. Pero claro, siempre hay una excepción que confirma la regla.

Él la miró intensamente otra vez, su explicación no parecía fingida, pero aun así su desconfianza no drenaba del todo.

-Ya-comentó él simplemente

Y volvió a callarse, no era él quien había citado a la castaña. Ella era quien le había obligado a quedar, no se lo iba a poner agradable.

Descruzó las piernas y se levantó lentamente.

-¿Para esto me haces cancelar la tarde? ¿Acaso crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer?-preguntó muy tranquilamente- Si esto es todo, ya puedes irte.

La incredulidad se reflejó en la chica. ¿Qué le pasaba a éste?.

-¿Cómo va a ser todo? Quería hablar contigo …

-Bien, pues aquí me tienes-dijo extendiendo los brazos- parece que se esta convirtiendo en costumbre perseguirme.

-No es una costumbre perseguirte- replicó orgullosa-simplemente creo que hay temas que es mejor que discuta contigo y aclarar algunas cosas, y no me parece que en medio de la nada –señaló la sala vacía en la que se encontraban- sea el lugar mas indicado. Aparte de que esta mañana, el medico de mi madre me ha dado esto-le tendió un pergamino.

Él lo cogió sabiendo que era el pergamino que él dejó en el Marsdem, lo miró con indiferencia y se lo devolvió.

-De nada-dijo simplemente

No es que a Hermione le importara demasiado el motivo de la indignación del rubio, pero estaba francamente extrañada. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado con ella? ¿si estaba enfadado por qué se prestó a pagarle la operación a su madre? ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Estaba enfadado por la nota chantaje? Y, aparte de esto, otros asuntos le rondaban la cabeza ¿Qué hacer respecto al reportaje? Y, lo mas importante, quería saber qué había pasado con el niño.

¿Y ahora el rubio cabestro éste le venía con que si ya había acabado? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera había empezado.

Con su típica calma e inteligencia, mantuvo la lengua sujeta y educada y fríamente dijo:

-Si tanto te importa te agradezco que te encargaras de mi madre, no se como te enteraste, pero gracias, te devolveré el dinero que te haya costado.

Él sonrió sarcásticamente y levantó una ceja de forma interrogante:

-No quiero dinero. Ya tengo.

-Lo sé, aun así te lo pienso devolver.

-Para ser tan inteligente, parece que no lees muy bien-al ver que ella le miraba aun mas altanera continuó- en la nota que te dejé pone que es en pago por haber salvado mi vida. No hay más que eso. No quiero que me devuelvas nada.

_-¿Has visto a la asquerosa sangre sucia?-_

_-Si-silabeó el otro cuadro_

_-Debería dar las gracias por permitirle respirar el mismo aire que mi señor_

Hermione miró los cuadros con desprecio y altanería, y se volvió a Draco

-Muy bien, me iré a respirar a otra parte.

No pensaba seguir aguantado tantos desplantes. Tenia mas cosas que hacer aparte de perder el tiempo con un energúmeno engreído. Iría al ministerio a preguntar que había pasado con el niño, aunque no tuviera idea de cómo hacer que la gente dejara de mirarla y cuchicheando a su paso. Igual que cuando iba a cuarto, lo único que le quedaba era aguantar el tirón con la mayor dignidad posible.

-Granger

Hermione no se llegó a dar la vuelta.

-Vamos a mi despacho, estaremos mas tranquilos sin idiotas interrumpiendo. Te pido disculpas en su nombre. Estos cuadros son cosa de familia.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en el hielo de los de Draco y asintió sin mucho ímpetu.

-

-

-

-

Dardd se encontraba en ese momento sonriéndole al secretario del departamento de personal de F.N: David Weis. Un atractivo treintañero nativo de Francia que se empeñaba en decirle educadamente que no pensaba darle la información prometida por su señor a su reportera.

Ella sonrió y ladeó la cabeza mientras el acababa la frase:

-… Lo siento de verdad pero necesito su autorización expresa para darle esa información, y ahora el señor Malfoy esta muy ocupado, me ha pedido expresamente que no se le moleste esta tarde.

-Ya-entiendo-dijo ella comiéndoselo con los ojos, lo que no pasó desapercibido-Pero-ella se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentada- Yo tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo

-De verdad que lo lamento-empezó de nuevo él

-Ya, ya, ¡Qué pena! Entonces tendré que publicar un articulo hablando de la falta de ética que se tiene en esta empresa ¿no?- preguntó inocentemente ella

A él se le palideció la cara y se le congeló la sonrisa petulante-No creo que haga falta llegar a ese extremo, seguro que mañana, cuando pueda hablar con mi jefe, llegaremos a un acuerdo.

-Si, puede ser, pero mi jefe quiere la información hoy. Así que o publico una cosa o publico la otra. ¿Qué prefiere? ¿Tener que disculparse por si su jefe se enfada, o tener que explicarle por qué Draco Malfoy vuelve a salir en el profeta faltando a su palabra a El Profeta´´?-Al ver que su farol surgía efecto, probó a presionar un poco mas, sacó su ejemplar de El Profeta-¿Cree que le hará gracia sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta Malfoy salir en la prensa? ¿Estará contento después de esto?-Dijo enseñándole la edición del nuevo romance de Malfoy´´.

A los pocos segundos de que Cristinne Dardd saliera del despacho de David Weis, éste se apresuró a escribir dos cartas dirigidas a dos remitentes distintos:

Una decía:

_Están investigando el incendio del Templo de Merlín…Beills irá a verte en breve, después huye siguiendo el plan establecido._

_Y la otra_

_Hay peligro, ya sabes que hacer, Glynn te está esperando, date prisa, no quiero fallos._

-- -- -- -- --

-

-

-¿Ah si?-Preguntó cínicamente Draco

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con indignación, le acababa de explicar que las supuestas declaraciones no son precisamente lo que refleja la revista.

-¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

-¿Y por qué no?-replicó ella-¿Qué gano yo?

-Después de llegar de no se sabe dónde quizás necesitas publicidad, ya que Potter y Weasly están lejos, y necesitas tu dosis de fama.

-¿De verdad crees eso de mí?-Ésta vez no era una replica ni un reproche, una simple pregunta.

Nada mas pronunciarlo Draco se arrepintió, pero ya estaba dicho. Soltó una carcajada con cinismo y la miró largamente. Antes de contestar nada Hermione volvió a preguntar:

-¿Pero qué te hace dudar tanto de mi palabra?-siguió ofendida, cierto que no eran amigos del alma, pero ella creía que habían llegado a lo que se entiende como una tregua-¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Unos ojos gélidos la miraron fijamente, ella le aguantó la mirada sin comprender la rabia que veía en los ojos del rubio.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó de una forma muy críptica-¿No me has mentido ni ocultado nada?

-Hombre-repuso Hermione-En los últimos dos años no, ¡principalmente porque he llegado hace unos días! -se quejó

-Ya- la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió como si acabara de ganar su equipo-Entonces ¿Cuándo te pregunté qué hacías en la fiesta de Lady Asterford ¿Me dijiste la verdad? ¿Fuisteis ha hablar conmigo?

-Sabes que sí-

-Mmm, vale-dijo echándose para atrás en la silla- ¿Y que tu compañera subiera mientras tu distraías a los demás y a mí a los pisos superiores, es casualidad?

-Pues…-Dijo sorprendida-No, claro que no fue casualidad, pero eso no era asunto tuyo- se exaltó- además, yo me entere cuando ya estaba dentro. Y me estoy hartando de tanta tontería, o me hablas claro o no estamos haciendo nada.

-Vale, te hablare claro para que puedas entenderlo-dijo el chico claramente enfadado-Esta tontería trata de que estoy harto de que entres en mi casa cuando te da la gana, de encontrarte en todas partes , me acoses y encima me mientas, harto.

No se nada de esos estúpidos robos, y no me importa, lo que paso en el sótano de Gryngotts es algo que ya es historia, me es indiferente.-se quitó la mano de la barbilla y se recostó sobre el sillón a la vez que habría los brazos con las palmas abiertas para expresar incredulidad-y, aun así, lo tolero por algo parecido al agradecimiento y tu..

Antes de que él siguiera hablando, Hermione le paró con una sencilla pregunta :

-¿Y por qué te tengo que creer yo a ti?-al ver que la expresión de Draco cambiaba a curiosidad continuó- Sí-dijo tranquilamente- Tú no me crees ¿y yo a ti te tengo que creer?¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tengo que ocultar?-preguntó incrédulo-¿Crees que intenté matarme a mi mismo?

-Yo tampoco tengo nada que ocultar-afirmó ella-y pones en duda mi palabra.

-¿No tienes nada que ocultar?-

Sus ojos cortantes como el hielo la atravesaron como un cuchillo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él le miró fijamente y se agachó y sacó un bolso reconocido por la castaña.

-¡Mi bolso!-dijo ella cogiéndolo-¿Por qué lo tienes tú?-preguntó desconfiada

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo- Como te fuiste tan deprisa me lo dieron a mi-mintió descaradamente- ¿Te falta algo?-preguntó intencionadamente

Ella miró el bolso y recuperó su tan añorada varita y demás utensilios- No-dijo mirándole fijamente y a juicio de él, sinceramente. Cosa que le extrañó, no imaginaba que Granger mintiera tan bien.

-¿No te falta nada?-inquirió de nuevo

-No-repitió ella extrañada por tanta pregunta

Él sacó sin dejar de mirar a la mujer a la cara, un frasco que estaba en el cajón derecho del escritorio. Ella adoptó una espléndida expresión de sorpresa.

-Se me había olvidado-comentó simplemente

-La honradísima Hermione Granger utilizando ilegalmente una poción controlada por el ministerio-ironizó, su mirada se volvió mas gélida- ¿Es suficiente motivo para no fiarme de ti?-Al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza sin recuperarse de la impresión añadió-¿Qué?¿Llegó a tu bolso por error justo el día que me hiciste la encerrona, qué casualidad no?

-No fue idea mía, no la iba a utilizar-era evidente que Draco no la creía-¿De verdad crees que utilizaría un truco tan sucio?

Él le miró extrañamente hundido, cerró los ojos un momento y la volvió a mirar:

-Yo ya no sé que esperar de nadie

De nuevo un silencio extraño inundó la estancia, lejos del primer silencio incómodo ocurrido en la sala de espera, este era simplemente pesado. Caía sobre Hermione fuertemente aunque no lo bastante para arrebatarle la alegría por la nueva situación de se madre.

Él tampoco parecía excesivamente contento, echado para atrás en su sillón en ese momento con los ojos cerrados como si esperara despejar dudas de esa manera.

Una voz de hombre interrumpió forzosamente la calma extraña del momento:

-¡Draco! Recuerda que tenemos que ver que hacemos con lo de los Parkinson y el artículo de El Profeta

Wilson levantó la cabeza y se encontró que dos cabezas le miraban fijamente, una de ellas curiosa y la otra intentando asesinarle.

Draco estaba mas pálido de lo normal, y veía vestigios de que quería matarle en cómo apretaba los nudillos. Se levantó disculpándose brevemente con Hermione, y aunque intentó controlar suficiente su voz, Hermione tenia un oído excelente gracias a su condición de animaga habitual en pájaro.

-¿Te has drogado?-susurró el rubio- Cuando acabe con Granger podrás entrar-dijo intentando calmarse- A partir de ahora, no me importa como lo haces, no vuelvas a entrar sin ser anunciado ¿Entiendes?

-Si, claro, no te preocupes.-contestó sabiendo que había metido bien la pata- Perdona, es que los resultados del artículo pueden ser peor de lo previsto. Tienes que darte prisa, tenemos que solucionar esto, o – se paró antes de decir esto- o… estás acabado.

Draco asintió y le despachó al margen de la sorpresa de Hermione ante la ultima frase. Volvió a su escritorio, y se volvió a recostar sobre su sillón.

-Granger, como habrás supuesto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como ves, no puedo parar mi mundo por que tú quieras investigar un robo o cualquier tontería de esas-se acercó a la mesa y su tono fue menos ofensivo- Sinceramente, si es verdad que solo te metiste en eso por la enfermedad de tu madre, déjalo ahora. Es un consejo que te doy como si fuéramos amigos. –al ver que ella iba a protestar añadió-Solo en unos días ya tienes que defender haber mentido y utilizado métodos ilegales-levantó la mano para que esperar a que acabara de hablar- Tú me has preguntado si te creo capaz, la respuesta no es segura, pero si continuas por ese camino, puedes acabar muy perjudicada.

-¡No!-protestó ella mientras se levantaba- No. No hemos acabado y no he mentido en nada que te perjudicara y no he utilizado veritasserum contigo-Afirmó, él le miró de forma absolutamente neutra

Se volvió a sentar y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza mirando fijamente la poción.- Mira-se dirigió directamente a sus ojos, tú no me crees y yo a ti tampoco tengo razones para creerte- sin mencionar que no creía que el bolso se lo hubieran dado a él- pero, si bebemos los dos de aquí-cogió la botella de poción- tendremos que creernos. –La precavida mirada de Draco le hizo decir unas palabras mas-Yo quiero saber cómo arreglar esto-le tiró la revista encima de la mesa y se echó para atrás cansada de discutir- y quiero poder hablar sin que dudes de todo lo que digo. Y si quieres preguntar por el caso de los robos, adelante, tú me contestaras a las preguntas que necesito sobre tus empresas. ¿Qué te parece?

-

--

Ya lo tenia todo.

O casi todo.

No le había gustado aquel hombre, su sonrisa de prepotencia, aunque mirándolo bien, trabajando para alguien como Draco Malfoy, no se podía esperar mucho.

Por lo que le había arrancado tras la amenaza de escribir un artículo en su sección había exactamente 13 obreros en el Templo de Merlín, siete de los cuales tenían turno de día, y los restantes seis en el turno de noche. Tenia nombres, direcciones, e incluso la ficha personal de la mayoría.

El altercado en el que murió Martin ocurrió por la noche, aunque tiene sospechas sobre los del turno de noche, no tiene que descartar a los de día. Podría haber trucado una salida, esconderse dentro, sustituir a un compañero… aunque según los casos que tenia en mente, este tipo de robos se hacia de forma segura, infiltrando a alguien en un sitio privilegiado para facilitar el resto. Igual que el supuesto elfo apaleado estuvo en Gryngotts, Dardd pensaba que alguno de los obreros tenia que haber dejado pasar a los ladrones o si erraba en su suposición, los ladrones tendrían que haberlos evitado para entrar, utilizando hechizos de memoria o puede que el imperius.

Los métodos muggles utilizados anteriormente le daba a entender que tenían conocimientos muy buenos sobre el terreno.

En ese momento se encontraba en el Londres muggle, iba a investigar a los obreros, empezando por aquellos que vivían en el mundo muggle (cosa harta extraña en un mago) o los que tenían raíces muggles.

Había dos trabajadores que vivían en un barrio no mágico, uno, según la ficha personal, vivía aun en casa de sus padres, y el otro vivía, solo, en un barrio muggle.

Tenia a la vista el portal de la casa en la que supuestamente vivía el tal Glynn Black, caminó bajo el sol consciente de las miradas que la gente le dirigía. Era un barrio humilde, por no decir otra cosa, y ella sobresalía entre la multitud por su traje bien cortado. Después de tocar varias veces a la puerta nadie le abrió.

Nadie la atendía, se dio la vuelta frustrada, no se iba de aquí sin algo mas, se acercó a una señora anciana que iba por las calles de su barrio en bata y zapatillas que la miraba fijamente.

-Perdone, ¿sabe quien vive aquí?

La mujer la miró primero con desconfianza, pero al segundo se vio que estaba encantada de poder hablar con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, y mas aun, si lo que querían era chismorreos-

-Si, señora, es un hombre muy raro que se va a menudo a horas intempestivas, y dice que se va a atrabajar, pero yo no le creo, porque por dónde se va no hay mas que un descampado rancio, que no es que yo le espíe, no se vaya usted a pensar otra cosa que no es, lo que pasa, es que me dejó sus llaves para que cuidara a sus plantas y a su gatito.

Si la señora hubiera sido un poco mas avispada se habría dado cuenta de la cara de Dardd al decir que tenia llaves. Con su sonrisa mas lograda dijo:

-¡¿Un gatito?!, ooh, no sabia que mi hermanito tenia un gatito… si no es mucha molestia le importaría abrirme y así puedo verle, y de paso dejarle una nota con que he venido, por que como soy muy despistada no se siquiera si le avisé.

La señora mayor, pecando de inocente o de cotilla le dijo que por supuesto. Y Dardd no se podía creer su suerte. Hubiera sido mas fácil abrirlo con magia, pero, para una vez que podía hacerlo sin infringir algún tipo de ley, prefirió dejarse acompañar por la mujer mayor.

Era una casa acorde con el barrio, humilde, no obstante, estaba limpia y bien cuidada. La mente suspicaz de la periodista captó señales de vida inmediata, alguien había estado allí no hace muchas horas. El bote de la mermelada destapado, el grifo del agua corriendo, los platos sin lavar, camas sin hacer… algo extraño cuando el resto de la casa estaba tan limpia y cuidada.

Salió de la casa y se despidió. Estaba realmente intrigada.

Estaba claro que el obrero vivía ahí y que se había ido corriendo. O era una casualidad verdaderamente dolorosa o alguien ´ le había dicho que se fuera. Y solo había una persona mas que sabia a donde se dirigía, la misma persona que le había dado la lista que tanto se aferraba en esconder. Un asomo de carcajada salió de su boca.

Pues muy bien, si querían jugar a ratón y al gato, ella iba a ser el gato. Sabia como encontrar a un muggle fugado. No por su cara bonita y sus zapatos caros era la mejor periodista, reconocida por el Circulo de Merlín, estudiadas sus obras y seguida su carrera.

………

-

-

-

Después de mirarse incómodamente al acabar la poción de la verdad, fue Hermione la que habló primero

-Gracias…

Draco levantó una mano para indicarle que no hacia falta el agradecimiento:

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó

-Aún no lo se, pero me dijeron que todo iba bien, sobretodo después de que mi **prometido **hablara con mi madre-

-Ah, eso-Draco se rió, y parecía que se reía por primera vez en bastante tiempo-fue cosa de Wilson, dijo que si no quedaría muy extraño.

Hermione iba a decir algo mas pero Draco la cortó

-No pretendo ser grosero, pero de verdad estoy muy ocupado. No quiero ni necesito que me devuelvas nada. Vamos a lo que nos interesa.-ella asintió- Deacuerdo. Empiezo yo. Cuéntame qué hacíais en la mansión, por qué tu amiga subió a cotillear a las habitaciones superiores, qué planes y sospechosos tenéis.

Hermione no se molestó en decir que eso ya se lo había dicho antes, pero ahora que estaba bajo los efectos de poción tendría que repetirlo para que el rubio estuviera seguro que no mentía. No lo dijo. Repitió de nuevo todo lo que sabia de los robos, que sus empresas estaban implicadas, que se había enterado de que Dardd pensaba investigar en la mansión y de lo del veritasserum cuando ya estaban allí.

Por desgracia a su palabra dada tuvo que contar que el antiguo amante de Dardd, Martin, se halló muerto en el incendio del Templo por eso estaba segura de que la periodista no dejaría las cosas como están.

Terminado de decir esto. Hermione añadió.

-Sé que esto debería haberlo dicho antes, pero quiero que me jures, que me prometas, que nada, y digo, absolutamente nada de lo que te he contado o lo que me vea obligada a decir salga de aquí. Ya estropeaste bastante la investigación cuando le dijiste a esa pandilla de cotillas que estaba trabajando con El Profeta con lo de los robos. Eso nos perjudica.

Draco alzó la barbilla para encajar la orden, no le gustaban que le dijeran lo que tenia que hacer, pero su sentido común pudo mas que su orgullo.

-Por supuesto, si tu no revelas nada de lo que pueda salir de aquí yo no hablare mas de vuestra investigación de las narices.

-Ya te dije que era cierto lo que te contaba-comentó Hermione

Draco la miró de reojo

-Yo también te dije la verdad la primera vez que interrumpiste mi mundo con esas tonterías, y, aun así, me seguiste hasta la mansión de Lady Asterford.

-No es lo mismo-rebatió ella

-¿No? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque mi palabra siempre ha sido mas de fiar que la tuya-Hermione abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca sorprendida.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en los labios de Draco-Vaya, parece que esto empieza a ser divertido. Hace mucho que nadie me dice lo que piensa.

A Hermione no le gustaba lo que acababa de decir, aunque era cierto, ella no se sentía a gusto siendo tan insultante. Ella también levantó la cabeza. Ahora le tocaba a él desvelar secretos.

-¿Sabes algo mas sobre los robos o algo que intuyas que pueda estar relacionado con ello?-dijo mortalmente seria- Reconoces que una de tus empresas trabajaba en el momento del ataque pero afirmas que no sabes nada mas.

-Exacto-contestó mirándola fijamente- Sí, tengo muchas empresas y una de ella trabajaba reconstruyendo el Templo, pero ya te he dado a ti, y a Dardd, la información que tengo.

-¿Por qué intentaron matarte en Gryngotts?

Draco apretó los labios-era una venganza en contra de mi familia, no contra mi exactamente. Mi padre arruinó su vida, y él quería arruinar la mía. Es todo.

Hermione notó que no quería hablar mas del tema y ella no pensaba hacerle hablar. Estaba extrañamente triste.

-Esto ha sido ridículo. Hemos tenido que recurrir a la magia para poder creernos. ¿No crees que es muy patético?

Draco se tomó sus segundos en responder.

-Así es la vida-

-Lo será en tu mundo-contestó ella.

Eso era cierto, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la castaña con sus dos amigos pateándose el colegio, de un lado para otro, siempre juntos, él no había conocido esa forma de amistad. Siempre se había tenido que preocuparse por diferenciar la verdad de la mentira con las personas con las que hablaba.

-Hemos nacido en partes distintas de un mismo mundo.

Hermione despertó de la entonación que le había sumido esa frase. Carraspeó y le extendió a Draco El Profeta.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto, creo que nos trae malos recuerdos a los dos, ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

Draco miró la revista otra vez y puso los ojos en blanco, ese maldito articulo por lo que había dicho Wilson podría traerle consecuencias graves, si Pansy se coscaba podría presionarle y así no le daría margen a hacer su jugada.

Pensaba decirle que no hablara mas con los periodistas que él lo tenia todo controlado pero su boca dijo algo distinto:

-Si te digo la verdad, estaba hablando con mi abogado sobre lo que hay que hacer a continuación cuando me llegó tu nota, así que, aun no se que es lo mas conveniente, lo que sé con seguridad, es que no hay que hacer declaraciones a la prensa-dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ella se dio por aludida

-Yo no dije las barbaridades que dice la revista. Sólo intente hacerles razonar que…-La interrumpieron las carcajadas. Le miró fijamente.

-Perdona-dijo él disculpándose pero con el rastro de la sonrisa- ¿Razonar? ¿Periodistas? Granger, te creía mas inteligente. Además, con la experiencia que tu tienes en escándalos de este tipo…

Eso le dolió. Era cierto que había aparecido en mas de un titular con marcado tinte amarillo, pero nunca por iniciativa propia.

-¿Así que es por eso por lo que estas tan ocupado?

Draco la miró amenazante.

-Sí. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Cuando decida cómo es mejor afrontas esto te lo haré saber.

A Hermione no le gustó la utilización de la primera persona del plural ni que la despidiera de aquella manera, pero estaba algo agotada por esta extraña conversación, tenia que ir al ministerio y … ya no se acordaba de qué mas.

-Dale recuerdos a tu madre- dijo Draco levantándose para despedirse-y felicítala por su buena memoria.

-¿Por? –pensó unos instantes-¿Se acordaba de ti?-preguntó sorprendida.

Draco asintió-tuve que entrar a verla porque se negaba a aceptar la operación por las buenas, recordaba cuando nos visitó aquella vez.

Pareció que ambos recordaron los mismos tiempos.

-Adiós Malfoy-dijo despidiéndose estrechándole la mano-No me hace falta que me acompañes conozco el camino.-Él asintió- Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias te aseguro que te devolveré el dinero-Draco suspiro como si intentara luchar contra un dragón.

-Si te vas a sentir mejor-

-Sí, me sentiré mejor-sonrió-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídemelo. Te aseguro que hablo en serio, el veritasserum me obliga-bromeó-

Pero al parecer la broma no le hizo gracia al rubio. Su expresión era pálida y de funeral.

-Se me ocurre algo que necesito desesperadamente: Cásate conmigo

Hermione parpadeó realmente anonadada y Draco maldijo y se levantó de la mesa dando un puñetazo al impulsarse hacia arriba.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo ella evaluando interiormente el estado mental de Malfoy

-

-

-

Lo primero en qué tenia que pensar era cómo iba a esconderse el sujeto. Bien, no era mago, no tenia mas remedio que hacerse desaparecer por métodos muggles. Además, con un poco de suerte, al pensar que los que les persiguen son magos no tendrá demasiado cuidado en dejar rastros.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto salió del barrio fue conseguir que rastrearan sus cuentas, había sacado dinero en efectivo hace poco, no demasiado, por lo que dentro de poco tendría que utilizar las tarjetas de crédito. La historia de cómo conocía tanto los métodos de busca muggle era muy larga, aunque en momentos como éste a Dardd le eran muy útiles, en el momento en que Gavin Glynn utilizara las tarjetas de crédito, encontraran su coche o use su teléfono móvil, podrá llegar hasta él.

Podría estar equivocada y que todo fuera un tremendo malentendido, pero la razón le decía que éste era un hilo idóneo del que tirar. En cuanto le encontrara sabría mas del accidente en el que asesinaron a Mártin.

Dejando de lado el frente cubierto ahora tenia que preocuparse de nuevo por el círculo de amistades de Mártin, y de Draco Malfoy, quien muy a su pesar parecía que todo lo que le unía a este caso eran simples coincidencias.

Tenia que ir a buscar a Granger para la recepción de esa misma noche, sólo esperaba que no saliera corriendo a luchar contra dragones durante el postre.

-

-

FIN DEL CAP:

¿Qué tal? Dejadme reviews por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. ¿Os ha parecido bien lo del vetitasserum? ¿un poco irreal?¿ os a parecido mal?¿por que? ¡¡contadme cosas!!

Por cierto, estoy intentando responder a todos los reviews pero no se exactamente a quienes he respondido, si no os he respondido os pido perdón y os aseguro que contestare a todos los que me dejen en este capitulo nada mas recibirlos. Gracias infinitas a los que me dejan review y también a los que lo leen aunque no dejen comentario ¬¬ aunque no les costaría mucho XD.

No estoy muy convencida si me ha quedado bien, si pensáis que la he cagado, me gustaría que me lo digáis, en serio, es de gran ayuda saber las opiniones de los demás aunque no sean del todo agradables. Chao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas de autora:**

**Siii, lo se lo sé, he tardado siglo y medio en actualizar, y por desgracia, este capítulo es muy corto, no tengo más tiempo, pero creo que esta es la escena que queríais ver y así yo me la quito de encima y puedo avanzar más con el caso realmente interesante ¡El atraco y el templo! Tachan tachan, está cerca la solución chavales, espero no decepcionaros y que este capítulo os resulte creíble dentro de IC de cada uno, debido a mis problemas personales y a la universidad hace mucho que no me puedo repasar los libros ni las frases ni acciones de cada personaje asique si me he salido del cannon lo siento en el alma, sois totalmente libres de decírmelo, si creéis que, por ejemplo, Hermione no es Hermione, es una desconocida que se llama igual , por favor decídmelo y sacare tiempo de donde sea para releerme los libros. **

**Os prometo que el próximo capítulo será largo, tomaos este como un ``por favor´´ XD, o un ``lo siento´´ os dejo estas páginas para que sepáis que no me olvido del fic y que lo terminare, aunque me falte tiempo, buenoooo, no me queda otra que dar las gracias TOOODOS los que me dejan comentarios, a los que no me los dejan, a los que les gusta y a los que no. Y, en concreto, a los que no les gusta algo y me lo dice^^.**

**Por desgracia no tengo tiempo para nombrar a todos los que me habéis apoyado este tiempo que parece que me he muerto, pero ¡¡estoy aquí!! Y estaré siempre leyendo vuestros comentarios. Siento también no tener tiempo para contestar los reviews, de verdad, no soy de esas que creen que no se deben contestar, creo que se deben contestar para que haya una interactuación entre lector y escritor y porque me gusta tener en cuenta vuestras opiniones y peticiones.**

**Además, a ser verdad, tenéis suerte de que pueda actualizar hoy, porque dentro de dos días tengo un examen de Derecho Constitucional que me está matando, pero he hecho un esfuerzo para que, al menos, tengáis la solución a la escena que os dejé en el capitulo anterior.**

Capitulo 12:

Lo primero en qué tenía que pensar era cómo iba a esconderse el sujeto. Bien, no era mago, no tenía más remedio que hacerse desaparecer por métodos muggles. Además, con un poco de suerte, al pensar que los que les persiguen son magos no tendrá demasiado cuidado en dejar rastros.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto salió del barrio fue conseguir que rastrearan sus cuentas, había sacado dinero en efectivo hace poco, no demasiado, por lo que dentro de poco tendría que utilizar las tarjetas de crédito. La historia de cómo conocía tanto los métodos de busca muggle era muy larga, aunque en momentos como éste a Dardd le eran muy útiles, en el momento en que Gavin Glynn utilizara las tarjetas de crédito, encontraran su coche o use su teléfono móvil, podrá llegar hasta él.

Podría estar equivocada y que todo fuera un tremendo malentendido, pero la razón le decía que éste era un hilo idóneo del que tirar. En cuanto le encontrara sabría más del accidente en el que asesinaron a Mártin.

Dejando de lado el frente cubierto ahora tenía que preocuparse de nuevo por el círculo de amistades de Mártin, y de Draco Malfoy, quien muy a su pesar parecía que todo lo que le unía a este caso eran simples coincidencias.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Granger para la recepción de esa misma noche, sólo esperaba que no saliera corriendo a luchar contra dragones durante el postre.

-

-

-¿No te ibas?

-Sí, si-despertó Hermione de la sorpresa, parpadeando-Hasta esta inesperada proposición de matrimonio-espetó

Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente. Pasó la mano por el pelo como señal inequívoca de nerviosismo.

-Olvida lo que he dicho-dijo mortalmente serio- Vete. ¡Vamos!-furioso de repente la cogió del brazo y la empujó hacia la puerta-Vete

-Pero…

-No es asunto tuyo. Adiós.- Intentó por todos los medios acallarla y echarla porque sabía que los efectos del veritasserum no se habían extinguido

-Te he prometido que no se lo contaría a nadie- prometió absolutamente confundida, por lo que ella sabia Draco estaba en una posición envidiable, rico, famoso, eficaz en sus negocios… ¿Necesitar desesperadamente casarse? ¿Se había convertido acaso el ex mortífago en una doncella abandonada en el siglo XII? La idea la hizo sonreír.-Te doy mi palabra-agregó.

No iba a preguntar directamente, sabía que por el veritasserum se vería obligado a contestar y no le parecía correcto instarle a revelar información personal, ella quería olvidarse de la deuda contraída, por eso aguardó delante de la puerta mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Él se dio la vuelta, ignorándola por completo, Hermione vio como su figura llegaba con pasos confusos al primer sillón individual que encontró en el camino, a la izquierda del escritorio donde antes habían estado y enfrente de la vidriera que daba un ambiente excesivamente coloreado para el ánimo del joven.

Enterró la cara entre las manos, su cerebro actuaba a una velocidad de vértigo, él la notaba aun detrás suyo, no le hostigaba, simplemente estaba ahí. Aparte de que, a pesar de lo dicho en la discusión, seguía dándole crédito a su palabra, acentuado a demás por la poción, sabía que mantendría la promesa, quizás contárselo no era tan mala idea…oyó los pasos de ella dirigiéndose a la puerta, en ese momento algo en su cabeza-o quizás interiormente quería desahogarse con alguien que no le cobrara por horas- le hizo hablar, su voz sonó más segura y clara de lo que él esperaba.

-Veras…-

En ese momento Hermione se alejó de la puerta a la que se dirigía y se acercó lentamente delante del sillón en el que se encontraba el rubio, se acercó tímidamente como si cualquier ruido pudiera interrumpir el momento de debilidad confesional de Draco Malfoy

Draco elegía las palabras para explicar la situación mientras se incorporaba, observó cómo Hermione se sentaba en la esquina de la mesa de centro, con una sonrisa irónica se dio cuenta de que estaba suficientemente alejado de él como para no hacerle sentir presionado, no estaba tan desesperado como para no notar esos detalles.

-¿Te acuerdas de la batalla en la casa de tus padres aquel verano?-preguntó Draco mirándola fijamente.

Era obvio era una forma de referirse a cuando él `reconvirtió´ su camino uniéndose a la Orden al no ser capaz de matar a Hermione y a su familia, algo poco recordado por todos y especialmente por él mismo. Hermione asintió en silencio. Claro que lo recordaba, por su cobardía- o tal vez, por su pequeña conciencia, nunca estará segura- ella y sus padres estaban vivos.

-Pues… apenas unos meses antes mis padres nos llevaron al tribunal mágico, a mí y a Pansy-observó la reacción de Hermione antes la revelación- firmamos un contrato matrimonial, en aquel entonces no sabía lo que firmaba- los ojos de Draco ya no parecían mirarla a ella, sino como si estuviera recordando tiempos lejanos e intocables- simplemente ambos estábamos encantados de hacer algo que era provechoso para el futuro y para la conservación de la Sangre, por supuesto.

Draco esperaba que Hermione dijera algo, pero como siempre, ella asentía y callaba y escuchaba.

-Claro que no me preocupé de mirar la letra pequeña, después de aquello lo olvidé, mis padres se encargaban de esas cosas, y…-suspiró cansadamente poniéndose las manos en la nuca y cerrando los ojos para recordar- llegó mi misión, mi renuencia a matar a Dumbledore hizo que me enviaran a tu casa-dijo ya sin ambages recordando la versión más cruda de la historia- después vino la guerra… el resto ya lo sabes-volvió a enfrentar su mirada- cada uno por su lado, después de que me uniera a la Orden no recuperé nunca contacto con casi nadie de mis antiguos amigos, por decirlo así-agregó

Durante la pausa para recuperar el aliento que Draco había perdido al contar tan agitada historia Hermione sintió por un momento ganas de consolarlo por aquellos recuerdos, pero desechó la idea. No quería romper el delicado hilo que los unía ahora mismo.

-Y todo esto acaba en que, la letra pequeña que debería haber leído, impone que, si yo, Draco Malfoy, no contraigo matrimonio antes de dos semanas, más de la mitad de mis bienes y mis posesiones pasaran a mi querida prometida Pansy. He aquí la cuestión, Granger. En la parte literal y explicita del hechizo escrito del concordatto impone que me tengo que casar, pero supongo que, por un error humano de quien la escribiera, no indica específicamente quien debe ser la esposa, por lo que, mientras pueda, tengo que encontrar a una mujer con quien casarme antes de dos semanas para poder defenderme con un matrimonio ya consumado, para que Wilson pueda alegar que el concordato no puede ser valido porque habría que rescindir un matrimonio hecho ya. Es difícil que un juez disuelva un matrimonio consumado para cumplir un concordato de antes de la guerra, pero si, por el contrario, estoy soltero dentro de dos semanas, más de un juez me obligaría o a casarme o a dar la mitad de mis bienes. Así que, tengo que encontrar a una mujer que se case conmigo o estoy, hablando mal y pronto, jodido.

Hermione parpadeó, asimilándolo todo. Añadió sin pensar un comentario:

-No te debería ser difícil conseguir una mujer

Draco ladeó la cabeza y la miró interrogante –Gracias… supongo

-Quiero decir… que, a ver-dijo riéndose por un segundo- que eres rico y guapo, hay muchas mujeres que se casarían solo por eso. Seguro que Dubois se casaría contigo

Draco puso los ojos en blanco- Retiro de lo gracias-Hermione ser rio aun mas- si lo que te refieres es a una modelo idiota, no me lo puedo permitir, no quiero escándalos, además, probablemente si se descubriera el chanchullo Pansy podría emprender acciones legales. Aunque si no encuentro otra solución no me quedara otra que encomendarme al diablo y casarme con alguien como Natacha.

Draco se volvió a callar y a mirar al suelo. Hermione comenzó a sentirse incomoda de nuevo.

-Hay un problema más-añadió Draco- ¿Crees que Pansy lee Corazón de Bruja?-dijo levantando la mirada a ver si Hermione caía en lo que quería decir.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, y entendió por qué Draco estaba tan serio por el cotilleo en la revista de marujas. Era peligroso que Pansy pensara que Draco tenía una relación.

Draco se levantó y cogió una botella y dos vasos, una botella de cristal, evidentemente carísima, como todo lo demás. Le dio un vaso a ella y llenó los dos- Necesito un copazo-dijo como explicación.

Hermione bebió simplemente por darle un trago, se atragantó y tosió-

-Cuidado-dijo él con retintín- no acaba contigo ni una tormenta ni un secuestro, pero un trago de aguardiente hace estragos.- él se lo llevó a la boca y se lo acabó de un trago.

Con demasiada facilidad pensó ella, tras un escrutinio silencioso llegó a la conclusión de que posiblemente el rubio abusaba demasiado del alcohol.

Una pregunta se le ocurrió, abrió la boca pero se arrepintió y la cerró de nuevo.

Draco la miraba desde la ventana, Hermione no era consciente de cuando había llegado hasta el enorme ventanal.

-¿Qué ibas a preguntar?-

Por la expresión de su faz, era obvio que el veritasserum le obligaba a contestar, levantó los ojos pidiendo disculpas:

-¿Por qué no aceptas casarte con Pansy? ¿Por qué con cualquiera en vez de con ella? Nunca ha parecido desagradarte, además, tampoco estas enamorado ni parece que creas en el matrimonio por amor. No veo por qué te arriesgas tanto solo por no establecer un contrato con ella. ¡Si lo harías hasta con una desconocida!

El vaso que sujetaba Draco se estrelló contra el suelo. Hermione vio furia en su mirada, furia malinterpretada, puesto que no iba hacia ella.

-Es una puta-Hermione abrió los ojos de la impresión y se quedó boquiabierta, Draco no era propenso a usar tan mal el lenguaje- Es una puta traicionera, falsa y retorcida. La odio- se acercó a Hermione y clavó los ojos en su mirada, simplemente para que sintiera su rencor- La desprecio, al igual que a ella la repugno desde que me uní a la Orden, el motivo de que no quiera cancelar el matrimonio es que ahora los Parquinson están en la ruina, jamás le daré opción a mi dinero, ni a la posición social que tanto anhela al adquirir mi apellido. Antes, y sabes que hablo en serio, doy todo lo que tengo a la beneficencia.-Jamás conseguirá mi apellido ni mi dinero.

Era obvio que no quería más preguntas sobre ese tema, y Hermione se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-Entonces, el motivo de que de repente asistas de nuevo a todas las fiestas tiene que ver con tu situación

-Evidentemente, Wilson elaboró una lista de candidatas con algunas exigencias, digámoslo así.

-Cómo no-repuso ella con sarcasmo- Seguro que la pureza de sangre era un requisito-despreció Hermione en un susurro.

-¿Celosa Granger?-se carcajeó Draco-

Hermione altanera, se irguió y le sonrió dulcemente:

-No veo por qué Malfoy, a mí ya me has propuesto matrimonio.

A Draco se le borró la sonrisa.

-Aunque la verdad, no es la propuesta más romántica que espero tener-continuó machacando ella

-Seguro que es la única que tendrás en la vida, Granger- contestó con desprecio- Olvida todo lo que he dicho y mantén tu promesa.

-Lo haré, tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, ahora tienes que irte, tengo cosas que arreglar con Wilson, te mandare instrucciones sobre lo de los periodistas.

Hermione asintió. Antes de irse dudó en si decir algo o no. Miró como Draco se había quedado mirando de nuevo por la ventana, pero sabía que ella seguir allí.

-De paso dime también qué vas a hacer- Draco se giró y la miró- Si quieres, claro, siempre te puedo dar mi opinión y no se lo contare a nadie, te cuento un secreto, a mí tampoco me gustaría tener que casarme con Pansy-sonrió Hermione

Draco asintió levemente mientras se ponía otro vaso de aguardiente. Se dejó caer sobre su sillón delante de su escritorio indicando a su elfa que avisara a Wilson de que podía pasar, tenían muchas cosa de que hablar, aparte de que esa misma noche tenía otro acto social en el que tenía que hacer acto de presencia, tenía que contarle las nuevas novedades, desde luego la reacción de Granger al enterarse de un asunto tan poco claro legalmente le había sorprendido, una de dos, o su matrimonio con Pansy le parecía a ella tan patético como a él, o había cambiado mucho en los últimos tiempos, y ambas opciones le desagradaban, pero aun así era un consuelo contar con su – instantáneo- silencio.

Evitando la vergüenza que había sentido al pedirle como un desesperado que se casara con él para eludir así su matrimonio con una desconocida que podría chantajearle o …peor…con la que había sido el amor de su vida, con la que siempre había estado predestinado, que resultó más traicionera que él mismo. Sí, estaba desesperado, no quería compartir con Pansy Parkinson ni un solo galeón mas, ni un solo beso mas, ni una sola esperanza mas…Cada trozo de su corazón roto repudiaba a la causa de su ruptura y antes en la indigencia que darle a esa rémora su apellido y su status.

-Bueno, entonces, Granger tampoco ha reaccionado mal a la propuesta-comentó Wilson

-¿Pero qué puñetera propuesta?-preguntó Draco- No fue una propuesta, fue una estupidez propiciada por el veritasserum.

-Pues es una pena, porque un matrimonio con Hermione Granger, paradigma de la bondad y la equidad te vendría de perlas de cara al ministerio después de que Parkinson denuncie por tu supuesta boda falsa. –aguantando la risa continuó- Podríais inventaros una historia de amores prohibidos y turbulentos a lo largo de los años y oculto durante la guerra por culpa de Voldemort, y así, no desacreditareis al Profeta...

-¿Pero tú que te metes?-dijo Draco anonadado-

-¿Pero cuál es el problema?-interrogo Wilson haciendo mucho esfuerzo por no burlarse de la situación de su compañero-Esta dentro de tus preferencias, solo que no la incluí en la lista porque no suele estar por estos lares, tiene estudios, tiene más neuronas en un solo dedo que tu cerebro y el mío juntos, y lo más importante, discreta y el ministerio jamás osaría recriminar a una ex aurora, protectora de indefensos, y, mejor amiga del Jefe de los Aurores que por si no lo sabes, es Harry Potter, no se atreverán a decir que es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Draco se recuperó de todos esos argumentos y después de intentar articular palabras dijo:

-Precisamente-remarcó Draco como si estuviera hablando con un niño- Jamas se atreverían a acusarla de un matrimonio por conveniencia pseudo ilegal, ¿Sabes por qué?... ¡JAMAS lo haría zoquete!

-Exacto, la Hermione Granger que ellos conocen y de la cual tienen información, nunca lo haría, pero, la Hermione Granger que te debe la vida de su madre y quiere meterse en tus asuntos financieros para investigar sobre un edificio que tu construiste tal vez, y digo, tal vez, sea más fácil de convencer.

-Estás loco

-O, también, podrías apelar a su sentido moral, y pedirle que te devuelva el favor con un pequeño matrimonio falso.

-¿Un pequeño matrimonio falso?-se rio Draco-¿Es lo único que se te ocurre para convencerme? Minimizarlo todo para que no parezca tan grave con diminutivos para niños. Qué pena me das.

-Pues, sinceramente-dijo el abogado, ya serio- a mi me das mas pena tú, por que como no te esfuerces mas vas a estar casado en menos que te des cuenta.

A Draco se le borró la sonrisa y miró seriamente a Wilson

-Tienes razón, pero no veo motivos para perder tiempo y esfuerzo en Granger, personalmente, me odia o no me soporta, y… profesionalmente, por decirlo así, no creo que por simple caridad humana cometa una ilegalidad, por eso, ignoremos de momento El Profeta, y centrémonos con la mujer que tengo que camelarme esta noche, la chica de la fiesta de Lady Petardo.

-¿Te refieres a esa rubia preciosa que dejaste tirada por Granger toda la puñetera noche?

-Eeh… Sí, esa, -contestó sin inmutarse- ¿Está enfadada? Que disgusto tengo-ironizó- seguro que con unos pendientes y una rosa, se le pasa. Si esto es todo, nos vemos esta noche, voy a descansar, vete a hacer…-le miro fijamente- lo que sea por lo que te pago.

-De acuerdo, iré a hacer cosas por las que no sabes que me pagas.

_____---______---

**¿Qué tal la conversación? ¿Os parece una Hermione creíble? De verdad que me preocupa eso, decidme que tal os parece y os querré siempre.**

**Chao y besos a todos. **


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Bien, en este capi sale casi todos los culpables, la trama ya se va solucionando, y el matrimonio se ve venir, espero vuestras opiniones^^**

**Por cierto: este capítulo tiene Lemmon, es decir, contenido sexual, creo que no lo he hecho muy explicito pero en el ranking avisé, si no eres mayor de 18 años léelo bajo tu responsabilidad y ese rollo.**

**De todas formas lo he hecho de tal forma que podéis saltaros unos párrafos y la historia no cambia, lo digo para las personas que prefieran saltarse esa parte.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo lemmon por lo que a lo mejor no está muy creíble, siempre podéis dejarme un review para decirme que me meta a monja y esas cosas^^**

**Chao**

Capitulo 13

-¿Entonces, dices que Pansy Parkinson está amenazando a Draco Malfoy?-dijo Dardd, asimilando la noticia sin la mas leve sorpresa.

El lugar era oscuro y pequeño, se reunían en el sótano de `` La Casa de Las Túnicas´´, la chica con la que hablaba era pequeña y de pelo castaño, muy arregladita y sencilla.

La chica se movía por todo espacio colocando grandes túnicas envueltas en una red mágica que protegía del exterior, de vez en cuando miraba las escaleras por puro nerviosismo, aunque sabía de sobre que los viernes la señora Planchet no iba a atender la tienda, sino que iba a casa de los clientes que lo solicitaban por no desplazarse.

-Hombre…, no lo diría de esa manera, ya te he contado lo que oí, me pareció raro, pero el señor Parkinson le preguntó que qué pasaba con lo de Draco, y ella le contestó que no tenía nada que hacer y que caería seguro.

-¿Estas segura?

-Eh, sí, claro, si mientras yo le medía el vestido a la señorita Parkinson, su padre entró y hablaron sin ningún miedo, por eso digo que no creo que sea tan turbio, si no, no hablarían delante de mi ¿no?-preguntó ella tímidamente.

Dardd no estaba de acuerdo pero asintió, no tenia ganas de explicarle por qué Pansy Parkinson no la consideraba suficientemente importante como para tenerla en cuenta. Eli era una chica callada, discreta y tímida. Era joven y lista, eso sí, Dardd no entendía por qué quería dedicarse a la moda, no tenía nada en contra a ella le encantaba la moda, arreglarse, vestirse y dar buena imagen, pero, ciertamente, ese mundo no parecía el adecuado para una chica como Eli. Se conocieron hace unos años cuando Dardd se metió a investigar en una escuela de Moda y Estética y el trato que ésta daba a los animales con los que experimentaba, Eli le sirvió en aquella época como tapadera, confidente y colaboradora, y al enterarse de que trabajaba como ayudante de una de las modistas más demandadas actualmente, se puso en contacto con ella. Había tenido mucha suerte en encontrar un contacto como ella, como acababa de demostrar, se oían muchas cosas en las habitaciones de las señoritas casaderas o en edad de merecer quienes contrataban a Madame Planchet. Si Dardd algún día decidía pasarse a la sección de cotilleos de ``Corazón de Bruja´´ no tendría ningún problema, pero prefería guardarse la información para cuando le resultara más útil.

-¿Dijeron algo más? –Eli no contestó en el momento-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no sé si es relevante o no, pero cuando su padre se fue malhumorado, ella dijo que dentro de poco seria más importante y tendría más poder que su padre, luego dijo, que como Pansy Malfoy seria la mujer más envidiada de toda la sociedad.

Dardd abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y alzó las cejas.

-Muchas gracias-dijo a la vez que la chica estrechaba su mano en forma de despedida

Hermione esperaba en la recepción de Lady Asterford, había ido sin pedir cita y sin planearlo por lo que la estaban haciendo esperar para que no se le olvidara que no estaban a su disposición. Como siempre se sentía fuera de lugar en esos lugares, era consciente de que no era bien recibida, no pertenecía a ese mundo y tampoco tenía posibilidades entrar. Después de luchar mucho y muy duro, aun había gente que cerraba sus vidas y puertas a los no nacidos de magos, y, en todas las épocas y sociedades, a quienes no tenían prestigio y dinero.

-Disculpe la tardanza señorita….

-Granger-repuso ella

-Ah sí, no sé cómo me he podido olvidar después de lo ocurrido en el bosque hace poco.-dijo con evidente desagrado

-De eso precisamente quería hablarle-dijo levantándose del sillón, poniéndose a la altura de su anfitriona-quería saber simplemente quién se hizo cargo del niño, y cómo llegó a parar a un bosque de su propiedad.

La excelentísima mujer frunció los labios por el disgusto, no le hacía gracia la forma tan directa de dirigirse a ella, y mucho menos la falta de pudor al hablar.

-Me dirijo a usted porque me pareció mucho más sensato que intentar hablar directamente con el ministerio. Quiero saber qué ocurrió y tal vez usted me podría dar algunos datos

-Pues no voy a poder ayudarle, el niño era de una familia de…magos de poca monta de las orillas del rio-dijo desdeñando con una mano-No sé por qué, creo que eran encargados de mantener el bosque en buen estado y los animales mágicos a buen recaudo para que no los vieran los muggles- acentuó la última palabra como si fuera relevante

-¿No sabe cómo esta? ¿Ese niño ha estado a punto de morir por la falta de seguridad de sus tierras y ni siquiera ha ido a verle?-preguntó sorprendida

-No es culpa mía-se ofendió ella- El niño ahora mismo está en…el hospital San Mugo. Se llamaba nose que Blake, y supongo que estará bien, si no estaría en el depósito de cadáveres. Pero no sea hipócrita señorita Granger, no ha venido por eso

-¿A no?-dijo ella

-Usted está aquí para saber si yo voy a renunciar a mis tierras, dígale a su –la miró de arriba abajo- amante, por que dudo que usted sea alguna vez algo más de Draco Malfoy, no se ofenda querida, es que usted no es su tipo, su tipo es mas…menos…-parece que no encontró las palabras exactas-bueno es igual, seguro que me entiendes bonita, bien, pues dile que no pienso renunciar por mucho que ponga al ministerio de su parte.

-De acuerdo-dijo para salir antes de ahí, puesto que antes de entrar le había llegado una carta de Dardd muy urgente. La citaba en una calle muggle, concretamente en una cafetería que no conocía de nada.

Hermione miraba a su compañera con extrañeza.

Estaban en un barrio muggle, ni bueno ni malo, un pequeño barrio anodino y sin nombre. Por lo que parecía estaban vigilando la puerta de un hotel de dos estrellas desde la ventana de una cafetería bien cuidada y de ambiente agradable.

-¿Me explicas qué hacemos aquí? –Dardd no le estaba haciendo mucho caso-¿Por favor?

-Si, es que no sé por dónde empezar.

-¿Por el principio?-

-Bueno, dejemos las bromas, tengo información nueva, unas buenas, otras malas, otras confusas y discutibles.

-Bien, ¿elijo yo cual quiero primero?-bromeó Hermione

-No, elijo yo, vamos por partes- Dardd se apartó mientras la camarera servía el pedido y se despedía sonriendo- veras, en cuanto a Gavin Glenn, el obrero del templo que estaba de guardia el día del incendio, según los registros de su tarjeta de crédito, está hospedado en este hotel desde las 2 del mediodía, y tú te preguntaras, ¿y qué? Ya, pues escucha, cuando fui esta mañana a ver a David Weis, el jefe de personal de Malfoy, me negó el registro de trabajadores, pero al final lo conseguí, cuando llegué a casa de uno de los obreros a los que tenía que investigar observé que todo estaba empantanado, los platos sin fregar la cama sin hacer, es decir, salió corriendo en cuanto _alguien_ le avisó de mi llegada, pero gracias a mis múltiples habilidades-dijo guiñándole un ojo- he rastreado sus cuentas bancarias y, está aquí, pero quería venir contigo para interrogarle.

-Bien, esa es… ¿La buena?

-Pues, podría decirse que sí, supongo, aquí va otra: La mala, para ti, esta noche tenemos una recepción en el Templo de Merlín por su reapertura, estamos ambas invitadas por supuesto

-Por supuesto-añadió amargamente Hermione

-Falta una: La confusa y discutible, que no se cómo tratar, pero creo que merece la pena saber. Pansy Parkinson esta chantajeando a Draco Malfoy para que se case con ella.

Hermione prudentemente no dijo ni movió un solo músculo, debía discreción, aunque es bien cierto que Dardd lo había descubierto por sí misma, no iba a proporcionarle más información de la necesaria.

-Y eso… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿En qué te basas?

-Pues tengo una espía eventual con la familia Parkinson, a veces me es útil, nunca se cuando, pero es estupenda-dijo con total naturalidad-Ha oído decir a Parkinson hija que se convertirá en Pansy Malfoy y seria la mujer más respetada de la sociedad, y que tendrá mas poder e influencia que su propio padre. Después de que le preguntara su padre por el asunto con Draco, ella contestó que no tenía salida y que estaba condenado. Si juntas una conversación y la otra, me da ese resultado.

-Bueno ¿Qué nos importa?-dijo Hermione como si no supiera nada

-Hombre, es un cotilleo interesante, aparte de eso-añadió cuando vio que eso no era convincente ni para ella misma- ¿No te parece una aberración más de la sociedad que una mujer como Pansy Parkinson- añadiendo un cierto tono de asco- se convierta en una de las mujeres más poderosas de este país?

-Pues-dijo Hermione mientras pensaba y suspiró- Es lo que hay. Deberíamos habernos acostumbrado a ello. Las tontas y guapas encuentran un marido rico que las mantengan y así se tocan las narices y de paso se las tocan al resto del mundo, lo cual-dijo mirando de reojo a Dardd- me hace dudar si las tontas son ellas o nosotras –bromeó

Una risa contagiosa las invadió por unos segundos, era evidente que pensaban lo mismo.

-Si, pero, Granger, sabes que, por ejemplo, muchas de esas mujeres son modelos, o actrices, o cantantes, o _algo_- dijo aun riéndose- en cambio, Parkinson… en fin-suspiró- tienes razón es lo que hay. Volviendo al tema que nos interesa, ahora estoy casi segura de por qué todas nuestras averiguaciones nos llevaban a Draco Malfoy, David Weis, su jefe de personal, es mi principal sospechoso ahora. Es el ahijado de nuestro actual encargado del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, este chico es la bala perdida de su familia, vivió en Francia la mayor parte de su vida y al volver a Inglaterra, no sabemos la razón, nuestro querido Helio Hatch le consiguió un trabajo bien remunerado como Jefe del Personal de Corp. Malfoy, quien se ocupa de que Malfoy no tenga que ni mirar a los trabajadores. Por lo que he podido averiguar y recuerdo, era compañero de Martin, jugaban al billar y eran socios del mismo club de caballeros, exclusivo de hombres por supuesto- dijo con ironía- Gentelmans Club, club de caballeros con una cuota tan alta que solo un loco o un millonario seria socio.

Hermione la miró sorprendida y asintió.

-Enhorabuena-dijo sonriendo especialmente

-¿Y esa alegría?-preguntó Dardd

Hermione se rió y contestó- Es que, siempre que he trabajado en algo parecido, siempre era yo la que se encargaba de investigar y solucionar problemas, no me malinterpretes, Harry y Ron me ayudaban mucho, pero ellos eran más de acción. Confiaban demasiado en mí como para decepcionarles.

Hermione le dio las gracias a la camarera mientras pagaba, ignorante de la mirada escrutadora de Dardd. Aunque lo intentaba ocultar se le había notado la expresión de tristeza y nostalgia.

-Los echas de menos ¿cierto?

-Sí-afirmó ella como si se quitara un peso de encima-Mucho, más que a nadie y más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Ron está de viajes con su equipo, siempre me avisa cuando gana o pierde un partido, o cuando pasa cerca de la ciudad. Harry es al que mas veo, desde luego, pero desde que está en esta última misión no nos hemos visto. ¡Aunque me quedan solo dos semanas para verle! Y menos mal, porque me parece que su sustituto le está intentando quitar el puesto.

-No lo conseguirá-atajó Dardd, Hermione la miró interrogante- Harry Potter significa tanto para todos nosotros, está más adentro de lo que estará nadie en mucho tiempo, nos devolvió la vida, y la esperanza para mejorar. Jamás permitiremos que le arrebaten un puesto que está hecho para él mientras viva.

-No te creas-contestó Hermione- Harry tiene el apoyo de algunos en el ministerio, pero muchos se están olvidando de lo pasado y empiezan con que si lo que Potter quiere es irrealizable, o que es muy caro, o que no es conveniente para tal o cual señor. Tengo miedo por él. Nunca le ha gustado la política.

-Tendrá nuestro apoyo, el de sus seres queridos, los que le habéis apoyado siempre y el de los que confiamos en él, la gente de la calle: y a la que nos ha salvado: el panadero de la esquina, la chica del caldero, muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, sus profesores, su directora, desde el propio ministerio, la prensa se les hecharia encima, los mismo aurores, todos vuestros ex compañeros. No permitiríamos que eso pasara. Además ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo por él? Lleva ya unos cuantos años

-Si, pero-dijo de forma confidencial- Yo antes estaba en su equipo, era su segunda por decirlo así, era yo la que me encargaba de relacionarme con el ministerio, hacer presupuestos y adaptarlos para complacer a todos, y él era el que ponía el entusiasmo y la habilidad necesaria para llevar a cabo las operaciones, filtraba el equipo, los entrenaba y les daba inspiración. Ahora está solo. No digo que no sea capaz, digo que…se lo van a intentar comer como tiburones, o tener bajo la manga al gran Harry Potter-dijo exagerando su nombre como hacían en la radio- y no se lo merece.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste? Parece que siempre habéis estado juntos y sois un buen equipo. Por lo que yo sé Central de Ayuda era mantenido por Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, erais los dos quienes os encargabais de ello, aunque con grandes aportaciones exteriores, primero de particulares, por ejemplo tu amigo Weasly, y después hasta del ministerio ¿No es cierto? Si es así ¿Por qué dejar de acompañar a Potter en sus campañas?

El semblante de Hermione se endureció y perdió la afabilidad que mostraba.

-Da igual, no tenemos tiempo, vamos a ver que nos dice el señor Glenn

Dardd fingió olvidarse del tema y fueron directas a recepción, tras conseguir por medios no del todo aceptables la habitación del susodicho sospechoso, abrieron la puerta de forma no menos aceptable a la anterior.

La escena del diminuto cuarto dejó enmudecidas a ambas mujeres. Dardd cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza al techo a la vez que Hermione se apoyaba en la puerta para asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

El cuerpo inerte de Gavin Glenn estaba sin vida en el suelo del dormitorio, sin señal de dolor y ninguna expresión relevante en el rostro. Un Avada Kedavra en toda regla.

-Hay que avisar al ministerio –dijo Dardd

-Espera

-¿Qué?

-¿Has dicho que sospechas que gente importante del ministerio podría estar protegiendo a Weis verdad?- Dardd afirmó con la cabeza- Bien, mira eso-dijo señalando las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo por el que habían subido, también has dicho que a las dos pagó esta habitación, por lo tanto estaba vivo, vamos a revisar las cámaras de video antes de que llegue el ministerio, y sabremos quién le ha visitado. Si el ministerio se entromete primero y el visitante es alguien conocido de Helio Hacth podría destruir las pruebas, no les sería demasiado complicado ya que son cosas muggles.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en conseguir la grabación e imprimir la única visita que había tenido el señor Glenn.

-Santo Merlín-expresó Dardd

-¿Qué? ¿Le conoces?-

-Es Tegan Beill

Por el tono y el énfasis Hermione supuso que ese nombre debería decirle algo, pero le era totalmente desconocido. Se guardaron la fotografía y una copia de la cámara de seguridad y avisaron al ministerio. Tras unas horas de preguntas y llegada y venida de magos, les dijeron que se marcharan y al preguntar por el autor les dijeron que aun no sabían nada y que en cuanto supieran algo, las avisarían.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨*******

-Señor Malfoy, encantado de verle, hace mucho que no teníamos el placer de verle entre los nuestros.

-Igualmente, Beill, veo que las noticias que Weis me dio son ciertas, veo que has vuelto a la ciudad

-Cierto, ya le ves- bromeó David Weis

-¿Qué te ha hecho volver tan pronto de tu luna de miel?-preguntó Malfoy

Después de intercambiar una mirada con su gran amigo Weis, Beill dijo:

-Ya sabes, no hay nadie que lleve mis asuntos mejor que yo. El Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas me necesita.

Tegan Beill era el secretario de ese departamento, en concreto, miembro del comité para la disposición de criaturas peligrosas.

-¿No hay nadie que pueda sustituirte?-se extrañó Malfoy

-Bueno, sabes cómo va esto, si te vas demasiado tiempo, cambian muchas cosas. Aunque algunos no se quieran dar cuenta-insinuó Beill

El resto de los que se encontraban en la sala esbozaron sonrisas o se rieron abiertamente. Malfoy se limitó a mirarlos uno a uno, era obvio que se referían a Harry Potter. Seguía sintiéndose extraño cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre, no digamos las ocasiones que se lo encontraba en un evento o se veía obligado a tener relaciones formales con él. Se había llegado a acostumbrar a él durante la guerra, pero después de todo aquello las cosas se ven distintas, incluso aquellos que entonces le adoraron y alabaron, ahora conspiran a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora con Potter?-preguntó desinteresado Malfoy

-Bueno-habló otro invitado al convite, Malfoy creía recordar que era del departamento de objetos perdidos- Todos le apreciamos mucho en el ministerio, cómo no, pero parece que se olvida de cuál es su lugar, cree que todo es asunto suyo y que tiene derecho a saberlo todo.

-¿Es el jefe de los aurores no?-Intervino Longbotton, profesor de Herbología en el colegio Hogwarts- Quiero decir, sería poco eficiente que no se informara, es él el que se juega la vida por nosotros, y el que ha estado a punto de morir mil veces, creo que merece que le traten como merece, dentro y fuera del ministerio.

A Malfoy le hubiera gustado preguntarle que qué planta le daba derecho a opinar sobre asuntos del ministerio, pero hace años había aprendido a no decir exactamente lo que se piensa, dejando aparte, que, en parte, y sólo en parte, compartía lo que decía, él sabía que Potter había nacido para luchar y combatir, no para ocuparse del ministerio, presupuestos, sueldos y demás, así eran las cosas, Harry Potter tenía amigos y enemigos dentro del ministerio, al parecer, no era posible ni estaba bien visto estar en medio.

El señor Aubry, miembro del departamento de Colaboración Internacional, añadió:

-¡Pero no puede pretender que todos los demás departamentos estemos a su disposición! No tiene en cuenta nada más que sus redadas y misiones, no le interesa si vienen bien o mal.

En ese momento apareció a quien se le debía dicha recepción, la jefa del comité de Actos Públicos apareció en escena.

-Buenos días, caballeros-dijo con alegría mal disimulada- Estáis muy solos aquí, pero no os preocupéis que ahora llegaran los demás invitados, al parecer a ocurrido una desgracia y el Departamento de Catástrofes y Accidentes Muggles está un poco saturado- la mujer le guiñó un ojo a Neville, y añadió-Al parecer el pobre Bonomi no da abasto, Hasta luego caballeros-hizo una cómica reverencia- Voy a ver cómo va la cena, el banquete, la música… todas esas cosas de las que os quejáis si no están listas.

-Oh, no exageres preciosa, si lo preparas tú nada puede salir mal-alabó Beill

Longbotton, Arthur Weasly, y otros tantos, entre ellos, hasta la mismísima Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, no dejaron hacer notar su buena disposición de ánimo. Puede que Harry Potter no supiera cuáles eran sus límites, ni qué relevancia podía haber en donar miles de galeones para una única misión, pero lo que era verdad, era que el Departamento de Aurores era el más seguro y eficiente en muchísimos años bajo su supervisión. El sustituto, un tal Bonomi, no gastaba ni un galeón del dinero público del ministerio, pero tampoco sabía llevar la seguridad de la ciudad.

Draco Malfoy saludó levantando una copa a su antigua profesora, y ésta le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento seco de cabeza. Le apetecía alejarse del bullicio, la cuestión de Harry Potter le escamaba, aparte de ser muy delicada la situación general, era muy delicado en su situación personal, Harry Potter, su mas odiado enemigo por muchos años, se convirtió en su compañero de batallas y, en cierta forma, su protector cuando cayó enfermo por traicionar al Señor Oscuro. Su relación con la Orden del Fénix siempre había sido tirante, en tensión, menos con Remus Lupin, quien había sido un amigo más que un profesor después de su deserción de los Mortífagos. Minerva McGonagall se encargó de él aun a pesar del rencor que él sabe que le tiene por la muerte de Dumbledore, Thonks le hizo reír en más de una ocasión y le recordó que aun tenía algo de familia, Kingsley era el Ministro de Magia y quiso que Harry Potter fuera el jefe de la Oficina de los Aurores…

-¿Quieres despertar?- le espetó Wilson

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-No mucho, tu futura esposa debe estar llegando-

-¿Por qué llega tarde?-se molestó Draco

-Es la secretaria de Bonomi, y al parecer ha habido un accidente en un barrio muggle y no lo han sabido coordinar bien.

-¿Qué es la secretaria de Bonomi?, ¿Querrás decir que lo es también de Harry Potter?-se sorprendió Draco

-No, Bonomi despidió el mes pasado a la secretaria de Potter

-¿Con qué autoridad? Longewood lleva unos cuantos años bajo el mando de Potter, creo que Bonomi va a tener problemas cuando Potter vuelva.

-Si, pero con suerte Lisa no

-¿Lisa?

-¡Tu prometida!

-¡SHHH!

-Lo siento-dijo Wilson- Lo digo porque cuando llegue Harry Potter, Lisa Joyce se habrá convertido en Lisa Malfoy, y no tendrá que trabajar en lo que le queda de vida.

-Si…qué emocionante, voy a hacer a una secretaria la mujer más rica de la ciudad.- se giró para ver si por la puerta del Templo entraba su futura esposa – ¡Oh Mierda!

-¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ashby!, Jane Ashby.-dijo Draco como si fuera una mala noticia ver entrar a una atractiva mujer morena de pelo rizado y piel tostada.

-Cuéntame qué pasó con ella, ahora-ordenó Wilson- Tenemos el tiempo justo asique no hagas tonterías Malfoy

Ambos se giraron en sentido contrario al de la mujer que Draco evitaba.

-¿En versión resumida? Es una mujer casada, se convirtió en mi amante, y cuando la dejé contrató unos navajeros para que me dejaran la cara como la de un hipogrifo, supongo que no se lo tomó bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? – se lamentó Wilson pensando en lo peligrosa e inteligente que era Ashby

-Porque es una asquerosa viciosa-exclamó Draco- y… eso me encanta, vamos hombre-le dio una palmada en la espalda

-¿Por qué te relacionaste con ella? ¿Tu vida se ha vuelto tan pesada y aburrida que simplemente no pudiste resistirte a sus encantos de loca?

— Si. —se mofó Draco.

— Durante años te he visto saltar de cama en cama... Cuanto más elitistas y snobs son, más las deseas... ¿y por qué? Solamente para demostrar al mundo que puedes tener las mejores y más solicitadas mujeres. ¡Da igual que sean estúpidas, casadas, locas, psicópatas, o asesinas!

— De ahora en adelante voy a tirarme a todas las poco atractivas y no deseadas. ¿Te complace?

-No, ¿Sabes que me complacería? Que tuvieras una bibliotecaria enamorada que ahora se casara contigo y nos librara del considerable marrón que tienes y de los posibles cargos de estafa, evasión, incumplimiento de contrato, intento de resistencia…

-Si si, eso ya lo sé

-Te diré algo que me complacería-dijo Wilson muy serio- que encontraras una mujer, buena, libre, sin casar, sin instintos psicópatas y discreta con la prensa. Después, cuando te cases, ten una amante, pero de momento, céntrate.

-Tengo a todas las mujeres que quiero-dijo Draco- No veo porqué me tendré que contentar con una sola amante

-Dije 'una amante', Malfoy, no tu habitual desfile de faldas ligeras. Te sugiero que encuentres a alguien que fuera una compañera. ¿No has pensado nunca en pasar todas las noches con la misma mujer? ¡Oh, no me hagas muecas! Creo que deberías encontrar una agradable viuda joven del campo, o una solitaria solterona que te estaría agradecida por tu protección. Si quieres, haré una lista...

— ¡Tu y tus listas! ¿No te vale con escogerme esposa?-preguntó con sarcasmo- Escogeré mis propias mujeres. — Dijo con frialdad. — Dios sabe a qué vieja arpía escogerías para mí.

-Cualquiera sería mejor que Ashby

Draco le miró a los ojos seriamente y le dijo:

-Te digo yo que mejor no

Wilson levantó una ceja

-¿Tan buena es en la cama?-

-Con decirte que el navajazo valió la pena- le dijo al oído como si fuera un secreto

Una sonrisa incrédula se adueño de la expresión del abogado.

-¡Hombres! Pensáis con… con lo que pensáis-dijo Wilson

-¿Hombres? ¿Y tú que eres una lombriz?

-yo soy superior a vosotros, pienso con la cabeza, con la de arriba-dijo señalándose el pelo-vosotros sois criaturas simples y con la cabeza hueca

-Oh, cállate, aquí vienen los del ministerio, y mi pequeña victima rubia.

-¿Ésa es Hermione Granger? Está estupenda esta noche, y tiene un pelo precioso hoy ¿no?-dijo Wilson

-No es mi tipo-bromeó Draco sin girarse

-— Es el momento de que te diga algo, Malfoy... Nunca me ha impresionado particularmente tu ' tipo'.

En ese momento llegaron Bonomi, Audry, Weis y Beill a saludar, con el correspondiente séquito de cada uno. Tras los saludos necesarios, Draco se acercó a Lisa, quien le vio venir con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole una copa.

Mientras Draco la escuchaba fingiendo algo de interés por los inconvenientes de su trabajo, él no paraba de fijarse en su cuerpo, esculpido en un vestido verde esmeralda que le dejaba los brazos al descubierto y un escote acabado en pedrería que él estaba deseando arrancar, la falda larga le marcaba las piernas cada vez que ella daba un paso. Era simpática, divertida y preciosa. Con deliberados toques en el brazo, sorbos de la copa….Draco sentía que se mareaba por cómo lo estaba calentando.

-¿Te parece que salgamos al jardín? Empiezo a tener mucho calor aquí dentro-comentó Draco con gesto inocente

-Claro, demos un paseo-dijo ella contenta

Mientras se despedían fugazmente del resto del círculo, Draco le acarició el brazo y tomó de la mano.

-Deja que te lleve a un sitio secreto de este Templo-le dijo al oído, ella sonrió y asintió.

-Aunque no debería acompañarte, por ser tan desconsiderado en nuestro último encuentro- dijo haciendo un puchero

Mientras les daba el aire de la noche y observaban en paisaje mientras iban a donde quiera que les llevara Draco, éste se dio la vuelta y le besó la mano que se aferraba a la suya;

-Pero creí que me habías perdonado, preciosa- Draco esperó que no se diera cuenta que ni se acordaba de su nombre- ¿No te gustaron la rosa y los pendientes?

Siempre enviaba lo mismo, por eso nunca se confundía con los regalos.

-Si…-tonteó ella, se acercó a él y le dijo muy cerca-¿Eso es toda tu disculpa, por haberme plantado toda la noche para irte con…Granger?

-Lo siento amor-dijo besándole la mano otra vez- pero al oír aquel niño pedir auxilio no pensé en nada mas-mintió descaradamente

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió:

-Debe a ver sido muy duro para ti pasar toda la noche con Granger, además, sé que lo que dicen los periódicos es mentira-coqueteó

-¿A si?-preguntó Draco divertido

-Tu nunca tendrías algo con una sangre sucia, claro está-se estiró y le besó tiernamente el cuello, distraída como estaba no vio que la expresión de Draco había cambiado al oír esas dos palabras. Cada vez que las oía le venía muy malos recuerdos y la sangre se le congeló, se contuvo para dejar la mente en blanco y no apartar a la preciosa mujer que en ese instante le alagaba con sus atenciones. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, _Oh Merlín,_ un jadeó se le escapó de entre los labios.

Se cansó de tanto juego tonto, la cogió de los hombros y la apoyó fuertemente contra la pared. Le acosó los labios, estaba desfogando todo el calentón que tenia de semanas de estar sin una mujer, buscaba su lengua compulsivamente a la vez que le acariciaba la cintura, ella gimió cuando él paso al cuello con la misma intensidad que antes, al abrazarle y juntar sus cuerpos sintió que él se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. Y los podían ver.

-Draco, aquí no, ¡Draco!-

Éste se separó de ella con gran esfuerzo y jadeando, ella también respiraba agitadamente.

-Es que has pasado por encima de mis defensas antes de llegar a donde te quería llevar, preciosa-dijo mientras le besaba la mano-ven conmigo, está a dos minutos-la miró fijamente a sus ojos azules y le dio un corto beso en los labios -¿Vienes?

Ella dudó unos segundos pero al final cedió. _ Como todas_ pensó Draco

Siguieron la pared circular del Templo, Draco abrió una puerta secreta que llevaba hasta la habitación donde estaban las reliquias protegidas por urnas de cristal, pero también había muchos asientos, sillones… era la sala de los que pagaban la entrada más cara, cerrada al público en esta recepción.

Nada más entrar cerró la puerta y se giró sobre Lisa empotrándola de nuevo contra una pared, su furor no hacía más que aumentar cuando más tiempo pasaba, le arrancó un fular que llevaba y le beso el cuello como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Cómo sabias de esta habitación?-logró preguntar ella

-Yo la construí, la empresa vamos-dijo él acelerado con la voz entrecortada, era obvio que no quería conversar

-¿Sabes que me han prevenido mucho contra ti?- provocó ella

-Espero que no les hagas caso- dijo con una sonrisa cuando pasó a besarle la garganta, bajando poco a poco.

Él la empujo suavemente para desequilibrarla y que cayera sobre el chaise longe negro de aquella esquina, justo al fondo de la sala, detrás de las exposiciones, él le bajo ese escote con pedrería que tan loco le había vuelto durante la velada y comenzó a chupar los senos que había dejado a la vista, cerrando su boca sobre un pezón rosado, chupo y lamió con cuidado hasta que ella gimió y entrelazó los dedos en su pelo rubio.

-Draco, la recepción, el banquete…-protestó ella

-Llegaremos a tiempo antes de que lleguen los demás invitados, te lo prometo- sin dejar de perseguir su objetivo.

Se tumbo sobre ella quien le rodeó con las piernas. Él comenzó a levantarle la falda, ella se arqueó sobre él seguía besando sus pechos. Oyó un gemido mezcla entre protesta y placer.

–Tranquila-dijo él-Nadie se dará cuenta. Nadie lo sabrá. –susurró Draco en un jadeo

Y cortó la posible protesta de ella besándole la boca, según pasaban los segundos le costaba más contener la agresividad con la que tenía ganas de tomarla, con la falda a la altura de las caderas él le acarició las piernas, empezó a acariciar la parte interna de los muslos y a prestarle atención a sus pechos, ella cada vez gemía mas fuerte y le clavaba las uñas en el pelo y en la espalda. Ella le estiró del pelo y atrajo la cabeza hacia su boca, besándole sin ningún tipo de delicadeza ni afecto, mientras luchaban con las lenguas Draco la empujó contra el respaldo del sofá francés y se colocó mas cómodamente entre sus piernas

-Qué oportuno que no lleves nada debajo-gruñó él a su oído mientras le separaba mas las piernas y se desabrochaba el pantalón, ella le mordió el cuello, y le arrancó los botones a la camisa.

-Vamos Draco-jadeó ella en su oído- Por favor, hazme el amor ahora-suplicó.

Él se separó de su boca para besarle el cuello mientras se bajaba lo suficiente el pantalón para complacer tan ansiada súplica.

****¨¨¨***¨¨¨¨***

-Merlín bendito, estamos en problemas –dijo Dardd

-Ya lo sé-susurró Hermione-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Sabemos que Beill y Weis tienen algo que ver con los robos, la muerte Martin y el asesinato de Glenn, y el idiota de Bonomi no nos dice nada, menos mal que revisamos las cámaras antes de irnos. ¡Y encima me he enterado que ha despedido a Luna! Y ha puesto a su sobrina como secretaria, será desgraciado, cuando venga Harry se enterará-

-Si tú estuvieras aun en el Departamento de la Aplicación de Ley Mágica, esto no estaría pasando, Harry te habría encargado a ti el mando de los aurores en su ausencia.

-Vale, déjalo, yo no sabía que el ministerio iba a encargar mi puesto a un inútil. Ya te digo que hablare con Harry cuando vuelva.

-Vale, porque nos vendría de perlas su ayuda, porque no podemos detener a Beill sin ayuda de arriba, ni de los aurores ni del ministerio, necesitamos que alguien nos apoye. Y una acusación en firme.

Dejaron de hablar cuando se acercaron a saludar a Minerva McGonagall, quien estaba rodeado de gente del ministerio. Hermione presentó a Dardd, como suponían, ya había oído hablar de ella.

-Buenos días señorita Granger-Dijo Wilson

-Buenos días-contestó, sorprendida

-¿Cómo les va la velada señoritas?-

-Muy bien-contestó rápidamente Hermione- Tengo que hablar con Malfoy ¿sabe dónde está?

Ante las miradas sorprendidas de casi todos los presentes, por supuesto todos intentaron hacer ver que no habían oído nada. Minerva McGonagall la interrogó con la mirada y Hermione pensó que había sido un error ser tan directa. Al mirar la expresión de Dardd no sabía si había cometido un error o un acierto

-Pues, en verdad, ha salido un momento con la señorita Joyce, creo que han ido a ver la sala de los trofeos, pero no tardaran mucho, estarán haciendo tiempo hasta que lleguen todos para el banquete y el espectáculo-dijo tomándose como una grata sorpresa el interés de Granger.

Durante unos momentos mantuvieron una relajada conversación sobre arte e historia, Wilson se despidió con un afable apretón de manos, antes de irse le preguntó a Dardd de qué iba a ir el siguiente artículo, después de una breve conversación en el que el abogado se ganó una pequeña simpatía de la periodista, incluso consintió que Wilson le escribiera su dirección y se la metiera en el bolso, por si alguna vez quería ponerse en contacto con él.

Dardd alejó a Hermione de nuevo del barullo y se la llevó a la terraza:

-Tengo una idea, mejor dicho, hemos tenido una idea

-¿Hemos?

-Si, Malfoy, esa ha sido la idea

-¿El qué? Yo solo quería hablar con el porqué Lady Asteford me dejó un recado para él-dijo simplemente

-Bueno, pues yo tengo otra idea-contestó la periodista-

-¿Por qué iba Malfoy a apoyarnos en esto? No creo que le convenga meterse en problemas con el Helio Hatch, David Weis y Tegan Beills, eso teniendo en cuenta que aun no conocemos a todos los implicados. Y de momento, los que conocemos no son precisamente moco de pavo.

-Mira, tenemos base suficiente para sospechar de Weis, la foto y la grabación de seguridad del Hotel donde apareció muerto el señor Glenn, la muerte de Martin parece que lo mataron gente que conocía, y, casualmente, todos o casi todos los implicados eran miembros de un club de élite. Nos puede ser de mucha ayuda.

- Si, es cierto, pero no nos va a ayudar

-Si, porque le vamos a chantajear-

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo Hermione escandalizada

-Casualmente, Eli, oyó hace unos meses que la señora Ashby tenía un romance con Draco Malfoy, y si se llegara a enterar el señor Ashby que su amigo Draco que acostaba con su mujer, Malfoy correría peligro, no solo físicamente, sino también económicamente, porque Ashby es uno de sus principales inversores.

-¿Tienes pruebas?

-Sí, para ser mas gráficos, Eli les pilló follando a lo bestia en la cama del señor Ashby, y yo, como le tengo tanto cariño a Malfoy, me aseguré de tener pruebas de esa relación-dijo guiñándole un ojo

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos -¡No! ¿Les hiciste fotos?

-Por supuesto, sino, ¿Por qué me creerían mis lectores si yo lo publicara? Además, te aseguro, que no son aptas para todos los públicos.

-Pero, pero, pero- Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía- ¡Eso está mal!

-Sí, cariño, ya lo sé, por eso Malfoy no querrá que salga a la luz.

Hermione le dio pisotón- ¡No! ¡Eso no! Bueno eso también, pero digo que está mal lo tuyo. Chantajearle con eso es muy bajo.

-Bueno, vale, ¡Pues con otra cosa! El matrimonio con Pansy, seguro que podemos sacarle algo con eso. Le atacamos primero con eso, y si no cae, pues vamos con lo de Ashby.

Hermione suspiró.- No…

En ese momento algo las sobresaltó, una figura salió de detrás de la puerta en la que estaban

-¡Ah! ¿Pero que hace Wilson? ¿Es usted idiota?- espetó Dardd

-En realidad, no, señoritas-dijo de forma muy amable

-Quería evitar que cometiesen un tremendo error, creo que podemos llegar todos a un acuerdo sin necesidad de amenazar a nadie. Todos somos personas inteligentes.

-No sé de qué habla-dijo Dardd

-Bueno, yo creo que debería revisar antes las cosas que lleva en el bolso antes de hablar de cosas como chantajear y líos amorosos.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y Hermione le cogió el bolso y lo registró. Saco un pergamino que, además de llevar escrito la dirección de Wilson, también había un cachivache inventado por los Hermanos Weasly_. ¡¡Me cago en los Weasly!! _ Un mecanismo de escucha, fácil de conseguir, de disimular, y sobre todo de esconder. Era como una pequeña pegatina transparente que funcionaba como los micrófonos muggles, pero con una audición _mágica_

Dardd le tiró el pergamino a la cara a Wilson, éste lo cogió, quitó el Escuchamas, lo despegó y le devolvió su dirección a Dardd:

-Por si le apetece salir a tomar algo señorita-dijo sonriéndole

-Desgraciado. ¿Cómo piensa impedir que consigamos la colaboración de su amo y señor?

-En el caso en el que pensáramos hacerlo-añadió Hermione con retintín

-Estoy aquí con la absoluta intención de negociar, preciosas señoritas…

-¡Que deje de llamarnos así!-espetó Dardd-y hable claro

-Bueno, como la señorita Granger sabe de primera mano-dijo Wilson-El señor Malfoy se ve obligado a hacer un acto no del todo legal para librarse del matrimonio con la señorita Parkinson. –Dardd miró sorprendida a Hermione, quien solo agachó la cabeza intentando evitarlo, no se lo podía decir, había dado su palabra- Yo le aseguro, señorita Dardd que si Granger colabora con Malfoy para librarse de tan aciago destino, éste hará todo lo posible por ayudaros en la investigación, de hecho, él o yo mismo podríamos acusar a Weis, pero siempre y cuando Granger haga todo lo posible para evitar el matrimonio.

-¿Hacer lo todo lo posible?-repitieron las dos

-Quiero decir, podemos negociar, pongamos por ejemplo que la señorita Granger acepta casarse con Malfoy y asegurar ante el ministerio que tienen una relación de muchos años atrás y han decidido casarse porque están muy enamorados, y que se casaron en secreto para evitar el revuelo que formaría por la fama de ambos, Malfoy yo podríamos poner todas las facilidades para proseguir con vuestras investigaciones- acallando con gestos a Hermione- además de, contar con donaciones extraordinarias nuestras y de nuestros amigos, tanto para Central de Ayuda, como para la Oficina de Aurores, a disposición del actual Jefe, Harry Potter-dijo clavándole la mirada, esta vez solo a Hermione.

Silencio absoluto. Hermione estaba desbordada por tantos pensamientos, convertirse en la esposa de Draco Malfoy a cambio de libertad de movimiento de todos los círculos sociales, el apoyo suficiente para desmantelar una organización de ladrones y asesinos en el centro del ministerio y, lo más importante, el futuro de Harry Potter y del mejor cuerpo de seguridad en la historia de la ciudad, asegurado.

-Necesitamos tiempo-intervino Dardd

Wilson negó dulcemente con la cabeza: - No hay tiempo, Draco tiene que conseguir un sí de alguna mujer ya.

-¿Y si decidiéramos hacer público el lio de Malfoy y Ashby?-amenazó Dardd

-Podrían, pero ¿qué ganarían? Draco perdería unos millones, un escándalo en la prensa, vale ¿y qué? Podríais estar seguras de que no contaríais con nuestro apoyo para nada, de hecho, contaríais con nuestra acérrima enemistad.

-Siempre podemos acudir al ministerio para avisarles de que Draco Malfoy planea evadirse del matrimonio…

-¡Basta!, Estoy harta- Replicó Hermione-¡No vamos a hacer eso Dardd! No quiero hacer chantaje a nadie. Y no lo voy a hacer. Está mal-dijo entrecortadamente.

-Por supuesto, señorita Granger, sabía que usted era completamente racional, verá que con el trato que le proponemos- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero Wilson añadió- usted, después de contraer matrimonio y de solucionar el asunto de los robos, volver a sus asuntos en Egipto con Central de Ayuda, vamos, en Egipto o donde usted quiera, dado que con nuestra colaboración no le volverá a faltar un galeón, ni a los aurores, por supuesto.

Hermione suspiro y se aclaró la mente, notó como sus pensamientos volvían a ser racionales. Se convenció a si misma que todo iba a ir bien, levantó la cabeza y dijo directamente a Wilson:

-¿Hablas en plural pero cómo podemos estar seguras de lo que dices? ¿Por qué estás hablando por Malfoy? ¿Dónde está él ahora? O hablo con él claramente o no hay trato ni hay nada. No se ofenda, pero no quiero hablar con usted de esto.

-Entiendo lo que dice, pero le aseguro que en cuanto hablemos con Malfoy aceptará el trato, siendo sinceros Granger, Draco tiene… varias posibilidades, por decirlo así, de librarse del matrimonio, es decir, de encontrar otra mujer para casarse, pero prefiere-y yo, dado que me estoy jugando mi libertad y mi carrera, tengo mucho que decir- una mujer inteligente que comprenda que esto no es una relación amorosa, que no pretenda fama puesto que necesitamos discreción dado que si esto saliera a la luz podríamos tener problemas- pero como usted tiene estudios en leyes no le aburriré con detalles-.

-¿Quienes son las otras mujeres que están considerando _incluir _en el plan?-preguntó cínicamente Dardd-¿Para empezar, saben que es un plan, o están jugando con los sentimientos de esas chicas?-

Consciente de la atenta mirada de Hermione a la respuesta de esa pregunta.

-Veréis…-buscó una salida a la encerrona- estamos buscando la manera de…enfocarlo.

-¿Quieres decir que les estáis haciendo creer que a Draco le interesa como persona, para luego pedirle matrimonio y que acepte sin dudarlo? ¿Y qué pasara luego? ¿La engañara toda la vida? ¿Sera la idiota de toda la prensa nacional? ¡Por todos los magos y brujas!-

-¡Por eso sería perfecto que aceptaras!-exclamó Wilson-tuteándola por primera vez en la noche- No tendríamos los inconvenientes ni de una mujer enamorada y posteriormente despechada, os casáis, dices que has vuelto por él, que os enamorasteis en Hogwarts pero que lo mantuvisteis en secreto por la guerra, en cuanto esto se solucione tú vuelves a las misiones o al departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica, y cuando vuelvas, después de un año, os separáis formalmente, no pierdes nada y ganas mucho.

-Quiero hablar con él-

-De acuerdo, cuanto antes mejor pero…-estuvo pensando unos segundos si era conveniente llevarla donde estaba Draco en este momento, se imaginaba qué hacía y con quién, y también se imagino que Draco podía cometer el error de proponerle el matrimonio, y se verían en problemas, ¿qué mejor momento de decírselo que después de un apasionado encuentro?, su mente evaluó en unos instantes qué consecuencias tendría algo así, muchas, muchas consecuencias que ahora no tenía tiempo de enumerar- Bien, de acuerdo, seguidme, está en la sala de trofeos-

A Dardd se le cayó la copa, haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

-¿Christine estas bien?-preguntó Hermione preocupada pues se había fijado en el semblante funerario

-Si, si-dijo apoyándose en la barandilla-solo necesito aire, mejor ve tú sola, total, en esta cuestión no tengo opinión, ni voz, ni voto, decide tu Granger.

-¿Te acompaño dentro…?

-Me temo que hay prisa, Granger,-intervino Wilson

Hermione iba a protestar que por qué demonios había tanta prisa, pero antes de eso Dardd le dijo que no hacía falta, que tenía que hablar con alguien y entró sola en el salón.

Entre unos cortos pasillos, Wilson intentaba dar conversación aunque con poco éxito, la chica parecía estar pensando atentamente sobre lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-¿Sabe, Granger? Me alegro que Malfoy y tú hayáis solucionado problemas del pasado, eso hará más fácil todo esto.

Hermione soltó unas carcajadas- ¿Qué le hace pensar que eso es así?

-Hombre-dijo deteniéndose delante de una pared, dio tres vueltas a una varita de una estatua y se abrió un pasadizo que le iluminó inmediatamente de la luz artificial de los candelabros de la terraza- cuando Malfoy se enteró de el problema de su madre, lo primero que hizo fue solucionarlo, eso me hizo pensar que teníais una relación amistosa.

-Amistosa, no. Tolerable en todo caso-puntualizó ella-quizá se sentía en deuda porque le salve la vida en Gryngotts.

-¿Si? –Dijo fingiendo acordarse en ese momento, hizo amago de entrar en el pasadizo, pero de repente se giró y comentó -También tenía entendido que se unió a la Orden del Fénix cuando se negó a asesinar a tus padres. –la miró directamente a los ojos y vio que había hecho efecto el golpe- además, yo en su lugar, la verdad es que peco de egoísta, debo confesar, que me hubiera sido tentados utilizar el estado de salud de su madre para forzarla al matrimonio ¿Qué cosas? ¿No? Pensé que después de poner su vida en juego por salvarlos tendrían mejor relación.

Hermione estaba pálida del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no hechizar a ese desgraciado manipulador, había llevado la conversación a un punto que no se esperaba. Ese hombre le caía como una patada en la espinilla. Era realmente desagradable la facilidad que tenia para manipular a la gente.

De todas formas, no tenía nada que ocultar.

-Ya que tan sutilmente lo pregunta, sí, es cierto, Malfoy hizo alguna cosa buena en el pasado, contra las mil que hizo malas, aun así, nuestra relación después de pasar del odio en Hogwarts siempre ha estado en un punto muerto. Él nunca explicó nada, ni dijo e hizo nada para integrarse con la Orden. Puede que en algunos caso haya demostrado que es una versión menos mala que el resto de su familia, pero menos malo no significa bueno señor Wilson. ¿Podemos entrar ya?

-Si, claro, solo una pregunta mas-dijo con toda la amabilidad del mundo, como si los ojos reprobadores de la castaña no estuvieran sobre él- ¿La razón por la que te desagrada la idea de este _acuerdo_ es porque cree que no es moralmente aceptable? ¿Cierto? Porque todo el mundo sabe que te gustan las normas, pero que te las saltas si las consideras injustas, por lo que sólo queda que lo encuentras moralmente reprobable.

-Es obvio que sí, es algo obviamente deshonesto para mí misma, el matrimonio debería ser por amor-

-Por supuesto, entonces ¿Crees que es moralmente reprobable el contrato que firmó Malfoy por la presión de sus padres con 16- 17 años? ¿Crees justo que se tenga que casar con una mujer que le rompió el corazón en pedazos?-

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero comprobó que no tenía palabras.

-¿Entramos?-preguntó tranquilamente mientras sabia que sus palabras hacían mella en su compañera.

Ella asintió sin mirarle a la cara y entró en el recién iluminado callejón.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO:**

**Bueno, espero que la parte lemmon no haya sido traumática para nadie, pero me apeteció escribirlo y punto XD, además en el ranking puse que era para adultos asique no quiero quejas.**

**Es la primera vez que hago una escena así, asique si os ha parecido algo vulgar o sin sentido o cursi o lo que sea, me lo decís^^.**

**¡¡Parece que todo se va aclarando mis chiquitines!!**

**¿Qué os parece como voy resolviendo el problema?? A mí me gusta claro, ¿creéis que me he dejado algo? Como siempre ruegos, sugerencias, tomatazos, felicitaciones, que vengan a mí en forma de review**

**¡Creo que esta vez he contestado a todos los reviews que tenían procedencia! Es la primera vez que lo hago si me he dejado alguno por el camino ruego disculpas^^.**

**Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ale, a dormir que es muy tarde.**

**PD: No sé cómo estará de faltas de ortografía porque es muy tarde para releérmelo todo otra vez y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tendré tiempo ni para publicar.**


End file.
